Feel My Desire
by Neko-Chan01
Summary: Having trouble sleeping Natsu decides to go out on a midnight stroll to clear his mind of the new found "Desires" he feels for his blonde partner. Rated M for offensive language and lots of lemons. Pairings: Mainly NaLu will contain GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza in upcoming chapters :3
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing really hope you enjoy it. Only a true nalu fan would write a fanfic instead of studying for an exam they have tomorrow. Please feel free to review.**

...

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 1

...

Fairy tail and all its characters belong to the great Hiro Mashima...Although is do wish i owned Natsu...

...

His footsteps echoed loudly into the night as he strolled aimlessly through the streets of Magnolia. He had been lying in bed for what seemed like hours but the sleep he longed for never came. Natsu's mind replayed images that he dared not to act on over, forcing him to throw back the covers and take off on an unknown journey.

...

_Lucy's sweaty body lied beneath him. Her golden locks spread out like a halo around her head. A hand entangled in his hair while the other dug into his hard, muscled shoulders. Long legs wrapped tightly around his waist whilst he thrust away into her savagely. He then sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, making her to pant and moan in need of something more. _

_"NATSU!" _

_She said his name with such passion that the dragon slayer couldn't help but groan into her satin skin and sink his fangs into the nape of her neck, marking her as his._

...

"Fuck!"

He couldn't shake the vivid fantasies that pledged his mind, finding no solution to ease the agonizing ache. After the cold shower and a failure to get the job done by himself, Natsu opted for a midnight stroll, which he hoped would tire him out.

"Or maybe I'd run into ice prick and punch his lights out."

"That would do the job for sure." The slayer chuckled, unfortunately this too seemed like a failed attempted.

He groaned in frustration, thinking back to the events that transpired earlier that week.

...

_Lucy had picked out a mission on the notice board._

_ "Rent money!" she squealed excitedly, w__alking over to the table Natsu and Happy where at. The stellar mage smiled brightly and handed over the worn out poster._

_"100000 jewel reward..."_

_"Catch a group of thieves that have been attackin' travelers..._

_'Mmm..."_

_"Forria Forrest..."_

_"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu gave Lucy his signature grin immediately causing the blondes cheeks to tint pink. _

_"You llliiiiikee him" teased happy who's cheeks were pinched and pulled at by a yelling Lucy._

_"Shut up you shitty cat!"_

_Natsu chuckled. She looked beautiful. Her silky golden tresses and her flushed face made her look so innocent and angelic. He wanted to stroke her hair away from her face and seal his lips over her soft, pink ones...and then…..._

_"Hey ash brain, what's with the dumb look?" An annoying voice pulled the fire mage away from his day dream. _

_"Whatcha say? Y__ou exhibitionist Bastard!" Natsu called back to the ice make mage leaning against the bar counter._

_ "You heard me flame breath! Wanna go?" _

_The challenge was accepted with a fist of fire into the handsome face of the semi-nude Gray, provoking him to throw a series of punches back himself. _

_"Fights are a MAN!" screamed Elfman before being hit...in the face...with a bar stool that then led to an all-out guild brawl._

...

"Stupid ice bastard" The pink haired slayer thought as his sandals crunched into the gravel along the path.

His thoughts once again drifted back to a particular conversation during their mission.

...

_"How much longer do we have to walk? She says." repeated Horologium with a shivering blonde tucked away inside his warm wooden cavity. _

_"You ain't even walking, Luce" Natsu sighed . _

_"Aye, that's why Lucy is so heavy." chimed Happy. _

_"Baka neko! I'll rip off your whiskers, she says."_

...

Natsu chuckled. Of cause happy didn't understand how beautiful Lucy was. He was a cat for crying out loud.

Lucy was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair and those big brown eyes always seemed to hold his gaze for a second longer than they should. She was smart and funny but the most unique aspect about her was the huge heart that she possessed. She cared deeply for others especially her spirits. Always throwing herself into dangerous situations to protect her friends, even going as far as to protect and comfort people she hardly knew.

No fool could forget that body of hers. Not even the dense Natsu Dragneel. Long legs which curved into deliciously shaped hip. A tiny waist that was made to hold onto as he thrust roughly inside her, and her massive breast that always seemed to spill from an form of constriction.

He longed to cup those breasts in the palm of his hands and squeeze them greedily, drawing forth moan after moan of sweet bliss. He wanted to roll her nipples between his fingers while he kissed, nipped and sucked along her neck. Snaking his wondering tongue down to the tops of her mounds and then latch his hot mouth onto an erected bud.….

"Fuck, this walk ain't doing shit!"

Sighing Natsu stopped, tilting his chin up to basked in the soothing light of the moon. His dark grey eyes grew wide when he noticed the familiar surroundings that he had venture into during his 'calm my boner' stroll.

Lucy's apartment building...

He chuckled softly, assumed with the current situation.

"That's right..."

"This is what I wanted all along."

What the slayer had most desire for was not to forget his desire. He craved her and only her. To crawl into her bed and hold her tightly against him. To ease the painful ache in his groin and sooth the beast raging inside him.

Hold her?

Yeah right!

More like grind against her until she wakes up...

That would earn me a Lucy kick for sure...

Sighing, the pink haired mage decided to leave, accomplishing to make a single step in the direction of his house before catching the scent of something intoxicating.

Vanilla...

The delicious smell pulled at the chains of his restraints, temping him to break free from hesitations and claim it. It was her scent yet stronger somehow,driving him insane and making his length twitch painfully.

His body moved of its own accord, crawling in through the window and positioning the enslaved mage at the side of his partners bed.

"Lucy."

The blonde lay hot and sweaty with the blanked pooled at her waist. The thin blue tank top that she dawn clung wetly to her unclad breast, doing little conceal the stiff peaks that strain against the material.

Rosy pink...

Natsu licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her untouched body.

So beautiful...

"Mmmmmm..." A pleasured sound escaped her lips

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard Lucy moan.

No way, I'm imagining...

The girl tossed and moaned louder as if affirming what he had heard to be correct. The slayer shut his eyes trying to stifle the groan that threatened to come forth in response to her cries.

Doubts soon began to cloud his judgement and a jealous growl rumbled in his broad chest.

Who was she dreaming of?

Could it be Loke, that man whore?

He was always all over her...declaring his undying love for her...

Or maybe Gray that ice…

His inner banter was drowned out by another one of Lucy's moans causing Natsu's eyes to darkened and his thoughts to cease. He had heard it clearly, there was no misconception this time around.

"Naaat…suu, please...". Lucy pleaded in a seductive voice unknown to his ears.

The dragon slayer growled deeply...possessively. She needed to feel his desire. All of him. He wanted to taste her...Fuck her...Make her come.

To ride her body until her legs gave out and her throat went raw from screaming his name...over and...

He had to get out of there before he did something he'd regret. Leaving her bruised and aching surely wasn't the way she would have wanted her first time to feel. Lucy was the type who wanted to be made love to rather than be fucked by an animal. Of cause he loved her but he didn't have the control to be gentle with her. His instincts were demanding that he claim her...Rough...Hard...and the longer he denied them...the stronger they became.

With that Natsu jumped out of her window and onto the street below. He placed his forehead against the cool stone wall of the building and sighed in defeat.

"Aye, I'm fucked."

...

_To be continued..._

_..._

Thanx for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 2

...

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

...

_His wet tongue circled around my nipple, teasing me, enticing me. My fingers tugged hard at his hair, as my back arched off the soft mattress of my bed, seeking out more of the divine pleasure that only he could give me._

_I cried out in frustration as the heat consumed me. The needy sound reached his ears, only to trigger a devilish grin, which formed cockily on his handsome face. His sharp, white fangs that I longed to lick at, to taste, bore seductively. Sweet Mavis, if he wasn't sexy enough, who had the bright idea to throw in those…OOOOH FUUUCK!_

_"Aaaaahhh!" his hot, wet mouth suckled on my nipple, while his other hand rolled the other, roughly between his colossal fingers. His suckling soon turned into small licks of his tongue that caused me to buck wildly and grind my hips wantonly, against the hard, muscled thigh placed between my legs**.**_

_He bit down causing another moan to fall from my lips,"Nnnnnnaaaaah...OH YEEESSS!" He placed soft, wet kisses over the small bruise that had formed on my breast, as if to kiss away any traces of pain that followed his rough assault. His kisses became more heated, turning into greedy strokes of his tongue and then a wet, hard suckle. He released my thoroughly ravaged breast with a loud, wet pop._

_His head rose to meet my gaze. A string of saliva stretched between the small distance of his sinful tongue and my now sensitive nipple. His grey eyes dark with need and his hair, messy from the relentless tugging of my hands. Fuck! He looked so sexy._

_His head bowed again, kissing a wet path between the valley of my breasts, down to the soft flesh of my stomach, stopping to nip sharply at my hip. I gasped and he stared up at me, giving me one of his sexy grins before continuing his path._

_My breath caught, as I realized the destination of his path, only for his mouth to avoid the place that ached for his touch. He spread my legs with his rough hands, lifting a knee over the hard sweaty muscles of his shoulder._

_His soft lips placed a chaste kiss on the inside of my thigh, before he ran his tongue wetly, seductively along the soft flesh and bit down, causing my head to roll back. "Naaat…suu, please." I moaned desperately._

_Unsure of what It was that I was asking no, begging for. That's when I heard it. A deep growl rumbled from his chest. A sound so dominate and possessive that it made the wetness between my legs ached more painfully…_

_..._

A noise outside the window drew Lucy out of her dreams. After opening her fogging eyes and scanning the room, Lucy found that her room was in fact empty. Although she felt a little disappointed at not finding a certain pink haired monster into her bed. Lucy closed her eyes and chanted a small prayer to Mavis, in hopes of returning to the lusty dream of a Sex God Natsu.

"Body of a God, mentality of a rock…..Baka!" She sighed before drifting off to sleep.

...

_I woke up in a meadow laid out on the soft grass. The sun kissed my skin and I sighed blissfully, enjoying the feeling of the crisp air, the warm rays of the sun, and the soft ground beneath my body. A sound in the distance caught my attention. I smiled, He was here. I waited in anticipation, wanting to hear my name on his lips. How sexy it sounded as it rolled of his tongue. I could hear it now as I had oh so many times before "Luuu…."_

_"Your knight in shining armor has arrived.__"_

_ "Ehhh? That voice?" I say, well actually scream out._

_ Sitting up, I turn to the direction of the voice. My brown eyes grew large with surprise._

_ "THE FUCK?, LOKE! "_

_ Clad in his black suit and blue sunglasses, sitting majestically on a white unicorn with rainbows, FUCKING RAINBOWS, spouting out of its ass._

_ "CURSE YOU, SHITTY FIRST MASTER!"_

_..._

Lucy yawned widely as she made her way to the guild.

"Shitty dream, guess I really am a Weirdo after all." She mumbled to herself before remembering the mission she would have to take on today.

"Natsu that bakemono, how the hell does someone destroy a town. A WHOLE FUCKING TOWN." She continued her rumble.

"Just when I thought a mission in the woods would be safe. Goodbye….Rent money!" She sulked rather dramatically in true Lucy fashion.

Lucy entered the guild hall and was immediately greeted by an over energetic blue cat. "Luuuucccyyy!" he yelled happily as he flew into the Mage's arms. Her stomach clenched tightly as she remembered her "hot and VERY passionate" dream from last night. "If happy was here that meant…." Her thoughts drifted off as she scanned the room nervously, expecting her dragon slayer partner to call out her name with as much excitement as he did every morning.

However this morning Lucy was greeted by silence. A frown knotted her perfectly shaped brows, disappointment exceeding her initial uneasiness.

"Happy did you come to the guild alone?"

"Aye, Natsu, was out all night. He said he'd come by later"

"Out all night?"

"Aye, I thought he slept in your bed, but he seemed pretty tired"

That's strange...

He had stayed out all night and not crept into her bed as he usually did.

Could that mean he was out with…someone else…

A small pang of jealously pinched at her heart. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the ugly thoughts that ran through her mind, reminding her self that it wasn't very Natsu like to sneak out at the dead of night to romp some girl in the woods. Although meant as words of encouragement, the thought of him doing such a thing left a sour taste in her mouth.

With someone else...

The mage frowned while setting happy down on the table where Wendy and Carla were seated at. She greeted the pair and walked up to the bar, hopeful that a conversation with the silver haired bar maid Mira-Jane, would lift her spirits.

Spotting a close to naked Gray leaning against the bar, with a cigarette between his lips and a scrawl distorting is handsome features Lucy couldn't help but pry.

"Gray, Okaeri."

"Lucy."

"Thought you kicked the habit."

"So did I."

Lucy stared off in the direction Gray had watching attentively, during their short conversation, immediately recognizing the source of his foul mood.

Seated near the back end of the hall, where Juvia and Lyon who looked to be engaged in an interesting conversation of sorts. Lucy smiled knowingly, "Looks like the Ice Prince doesn't have a crystal heart after all" she thought to herself before her attention was attract towards the familiar sound of the guild doors swinging open.

"Natsu!"

...

Natsu's hand cloaked in flames as he brushed back the bangs of his hair, which tickled annoyingly at his forehead. Holding his breath, he counted the seconds until they fell again, which they did. He huffed and mumbled out a curse or two.

"Annoying little fuckers." he groaned

Before kicking an empty barrel that had been discarded at the side of the road. His was frustrated at his current 'situation' , the little things seemed to grind at his nerves more than usual.

Who wouldn't be pissed off, being semi-hard all the fucking time?

As if reacting to his words a familiar 'twitch' against his pants caused him to cringe. Almost at his destination Natsu thought of various solutions to ease his current situation. As if been seen with a full on erection by his guild mates wasn't bad enough, getting a kick to the nuts from the ice bastard during a fight would be all the more painful.

"Okay think of something disturbing"

Virgo in her Gorilla maid form….

Gajeel on a stripper pole, in an iron brief….

"Oh sweet Mavis my eyes!"

" Fuck!"

" Never go full retard!"

"Come on, think you dumb bastard!"

Something girly and fluffy and kawaii as fuck!

PLUE!

The most anti-sexual being known to earth land…..Just picture that dance of his….

Taking a deep breath Natsu pushed open the doors to the guild hall.

"Okay this is working just keep picturing somethi….

"Natsu!"

Aaaaaaaand that idea's fucked!

...

_To be continued…_

_..._

Thanks for reading again this week guys. I apologize for any grammatical or full on mistakes in my choice of words. Remember I'm still new to this so try not to incinerate me with the force of a thousand suns. Writing from Lucy's POV was really fun, even so I might stick to my story being mainly from Natsu's prospective, cause the lemon scenes would be all the more steamier that way. (Unleash the beast :P)


	3. Chapter 3

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 3

...

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

...

"Natsu!" Lucy called excitedly as Natsu walked into the guild.

Aaaaaaaand that idea's fucked!

Lucy do you know how sexy you sound when you say my name like that?

Shut up asshole before she really SEE'S how sexy you think she is.

Get your shit together Natsu!

"Luceeeey!" he called out to the blonde angel as he entered the guild. His million dollar grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Okaeri." A blush dusted her cheeks.

Aye, aka my dragon slayer panty-dropper smile. He thought cockily

He loved how his smile made her flustered and pink in the face. It always seemed to heighten that intoxicating scent of hers.

He sniffed the air.

Vanilla. He almost moaned aloud before picking up another smell that made him cringe.

Sweat and smoke, Gray teme! A low growl left his throat.

Why the fuck did Lucy smell like that droopy eyed, ice prick? His eyes caught sight of the raven haired mage, clad in a pair of boxers. His body reacting quicker than his mind, as he made his way towards the bar. The intense urge to crush his skull, dominated Natsu's senses.

Fucker dares to touch what's mine!

"Natsu." A soft hand wrapped around his wrist, halting his movements.

He turned to the owner of the hand. The worry in her brown eyes unsettling.

What am I doing?

"Are you okay?" Concern laced in her voice.

"H-hai" He stuttered.

Lucy…. I was about to….

"Let's go pick out a mission."

"Yeah, let me pick this time, the last one sucked ass."

My dragon instincts are getting stronger…

"You destroyed an entire town the last time!"

I don't want to hurt you Luce…..

"Oi Happy! You pick this time."

But if I don't claim you soon….

"I don't want to dress up as a fish again!"

The next bastard who touches you might get his throat ripped out….

"Awww, come on Luigi."

Or I might take you a lot rougher than I planned….

"It's Lucy dumb ass!"

...

After much bickering and an armored fist to the head from Erza for being too noisy, Natsu finally gave in and let Lucy pick the mission. Her eyes sparkled brightly after reading a particular one that she deemed as a perfect job for her seductive talents.

Happy laughed and bravely teased that Lucy was useless at the art of seduction, while Natsu grumbled about the mission being lame assed. Both earning a death glare from Lucy that even had Gray apologizing, much to Mira's amusement.

"Lucy is a man!" screamed Elfman

"I'm a girl!"

...

The mission that Lucy picked read :

GOOD LOOKING MALE & FEMALE MAGE

NEEDED TO PROMOTE

THE REOPENING OF

RESTAURANT MANGIAMO

IN THE TOWN OF BOSCOV

REWARD: J 200000

...

Happy and Lucy dashed out the train excitedly, eager to explore the town of Boscov before their mission later that evening. The two sadly forgetting a motion sick Natsu hanging out the window of the train as it departed back to Magnolia. He look of pure terror could be seen on his blue face, as he cursed when the train began to take off.

After two excruciating hours the train had finally returned and the pair had found Natsu in the same position he had been in when it had felt. After dragging him out of the booth and out the train, Natsu was happy to learn that the pair had had waited at the train station for his return rather than venturing out on an adventure without him.

...

Natsu and Happy had stopped at a restaurant for a meal, horrifying onlookers with their monstrous eating habits, and Lucy had visited Restaurant Mangiamo to find out the details of the job.

...

Lucy sank down into the soft leather seat across form Natsu and Happy, who were devouring large portions of food like the world was about to end.

"Lucy, we kept you the good bits." Said happy cheerfully as he held up a bowl full of octopus tentacles.

"Eh? That thing is still alive!"

"What did the owner have to say about the mission?" Asked Natsu, before stuffing down a whole tomato.

"The remolding of the restaurant had taken longer than they'd expected, so the opening has been delayed until tomorrow evening."

"They?"

"Hmm, an old couple. They were really sweet. The restaurant's been open since they first married."

"They seem so in love too, must be really romantic." She continued

"Romantic?" his attention slightly diverted from the food in front of him.

"Yeah, being in love for such a long time." She blushed and picked at her food.

"So we should stay at a motel tonight." She diverted the conversation before Natsu could respond.

"Aye."

...

The rain beat down hard as the trio made their way to a nearby motel. Unfortunately the motel was out of rooms. The friendly woman at the front desk informed them of a festival that was taking place tomorrow, and that this was likely the cause of the large number of people visiting the town.

After visiting two other motels with no luck, the group had opted for the single room available at the fourth motel rather than camping out in the rain.

...

Lucy's wet clothes stuck wetly to her body as she bounced around the room. Natsu watched here every move as he lay stretched out on the lone bed in the center of the room.

Happy had already curled up above his head and had gone to sleep. Natsu's eyes stalked over Lucy's body as she kneeled down on the floor, bending over to pull out some dry clothes from her bag.

Her skirt clung wetly around her plump behind that was poked out in the air. The material rode up so high that it barley exposed her lacy pink underwear.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, the heavy rain against the roof of the building disguising the animalistic sound. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

Is she really trying to tempt me?

Bending over lack that…

With those panties…

His eye peaked open

FUCK! THAT ASS!

What I would give to tap that with the force of a thousand suns.

Oh Luce…..

If Happy wasn't here, I would have taken you right there, on the floor.

Kami, I want to pound you so fucking hard right now!

"Natsu"

"Yeah?" he responded without looking at her.

"Do you mind if I shower first."

"Sure go ahead."

"I'm freezing."

Mmmmm…..Luce I could keep you warm…

"Hurry up before you catch a cold."

...

The bathroom door creaked open.

"Natsu, it's all yours."

You will be

"Took you long enough." He poke teasingly before he sat up on the bed.

"Gomen. The hot shower felt really good"

His eyes went wide as he behold the sight in front of him.

Lucy's blonde hair hang loose over her shoulders, damp and slightly curled. The thin pink material of her tank top clung tightly to chest. Her nipples clearly visible through the moist material. Her large breasts spilling over the neck line.

Her top revealed a generous portion of her tone stomach, and the curve of her luscious hips. Paired with grey shorts that showed of her gorgeous legs.

Fuck she's trying to kill me.

Natsu shot of the bed. After grabbing a pair of boxers from his bag, he mad a mad dash for the bathroom. Slamming the door in the face of a very confused Lucy.

I need a cold shower

...

Clad in a pair of black boxers Natsu exited the shower, surprised to find that Lucy was already asleep.

Was I gone that long?

Taking one more look at his lack of attire before jumping into bed. He usually slept fully clothed when Lucy was around, but his clothes were really wet and uncomfortable, and they'd probably make her feel cold.

This way I can keep you warm. He smirked to himself.

Natsu turned towards the sleeping beauty thinking back to what she had said earlier.

...

_"They seem so in love too, must be really romantic."_

_"Romantic?"_

_"Yeah, being in love for such a long time."_

...

Natsu sighed. So you want a fairytale love story. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Hime.

He rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

Luce…...

I can't be your prince..…

But I can be your dragon…

We'll make our own fairytale.

What do you say Luce?

The princess and the dragon? Natsu smiled.

I may not be good with romance, the candle light dinners and the fancy shit.

But I sure as hell can make you scream my name…Every night….That I promise you.

I'll love you, protect you…..

Fuck how I'll pleasure you. Natsu growled possessively.

Let me show you how much I love you Lucy… The only way I can…

His eyes shut and he drifted of to sleep.

...

"Soft." Natsu sighed sleepily as he snuggled closer to the source of comfort. The scent so delicious, he nuzzled his nose closer. Inhaling deeply.

I want to taste it. He Licked.

So good. Vanilla. He thought before biting down softly.

"Mmmmm." Lucy moaned softly.

Lu…cy….?

The fuck? Lucy? His eyes snapped open. Horror creeping over his features.

Sometime in the middle of the night Natsu had managed to wrap his arm protectively around Lucy's waist. His palm at the stomach. Her back pressed tightly to his chest and his faced buried in her neck.

Fuck we're spooning, and oh kami there's a love bite on the back of her neck.

I bit her, and fuck I have a boner.

Oh sweet Mavis, Lucy's going to kill me.

Okay, just breathe.

I'll just remove my arm , and turn the other way.

"Shimatta!" He cringed as Lucy grind against him.

"Warm." She sighed in her sleep.

"Fuck, She's going to kill me if she wakes up." He mumbled to himself.

Natsu's froze as he heard a familiar chuckle on the pillow behind him.

"Kukukukuku! You liiiiiiiiike each other!"

...

To be continued…..

...

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, been busy studying for exams and writing my other story. Hope you liked this chapter. Will update the next chapter within the week. Check out my new Erza/Jellal fanfic The chains that bind us. Yes it's a lemon. Jellal's just too damn fine for anything less. Lol enjoy! :3


	4. Chapter 4

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 4

...

FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO THE AWESOME HIRO MASHIMA

...

_"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" So warm._

_He ravished my skin with scorching, wet kisses. His skilled tongue licking wet trails over my sweaty skin, as moan after moan spilt from my plump, pink lips._

_His rough hands caressed my soft inner thighs. Kami, it felt so good. Sinful. My faceless lover, half beast, half man. Monstrous horned wings, adorned his back. Almost….dragon-like._

_His mouth now latched to the arch of my neck, sucking, nipping lathing it with his tongue, as if to prepare my tender flesh for something…._

_The flames that engulfed his body, licked passionately against my skin, stroking my arousal further._

_His scaled tail wrapped firmly around my ankle, spreading my legs wide, allowing him to settle his hips seductively against mine._

_"Lucy" he whispered huskily against my neck._

_His voice so familiar. Comforting yet so arousing. Wet need pooling between my legs that shook weakly in response to his relentless assault._

_My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Closer…..I needed to be closer…My hands gripping desperately to his massive shoulders._

_"Luce." Yes that voice, his voice. Mmmmm it made me so wet._

_"You are mine!" He growled._

_"Nat….su?" I moaned._

_His sharp fangs about to sink into my fle….._

_"Excuse me miss can I borrow your underpants?"_

_"EEEHHH! GRAY?" Now standing in all his naked glory in my bedroom._

_"Naaaaaaaaatsu! Mite, mite!"_

_"I have two boobies on my chest"_

_"Ora! Ora!" Erza grabbed her breast pointing them in every direction known to man._

_"Huh where's Natsu?"_

_"ERZA!" I screamed at the mage who had jumped in through my window._

_"Uh? What do you want happy?"_

_"And why the fuck is everything so dark?"_

_"LOKE!" My face contorted in pure horror, at finding the sunglass wearing playboy between my legs._

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed punching Loke in the face._

...

Natsu froze as he heard a familiar chuckle on the pillow behind him.

"Kukukukuku! You liiiiiiiiike each other!"

HAPPY YOU BASTARD!

"You know, she'll kill you too Happy."

"Lucy attacks firsts and asks questions later."

"You'll probably get squashed along with my head as it hits the wall." Natsu huffed nonchalantly.

"Eh! Lucy is a bakemono!" Happy cried

"So be quiet and help me escape!" Natsu whispered as he slowly tried to peel his arm away from Lucy without waking her up.

"Nat….su?" Lucy moaned in her sleep.

Fuck she's awake!

His body stiffened as he braced for the assault that was sure to come. After a few moments, Natsu realized that she was still asleep, and sighed in relief.

So she's dreaming about me again. A mischievous grin tugged at Natsu's lips. Sounds like some very exciting dream too by the way you said my name.

If we were alone right now…..

I'd make your dream come true…

I'd do anything for you….Luce…..

Anything…to you…..

I'd make you scream…..

I'd make you come….

With my hands…

With my tongue…..

And my co…..

"Gray."

Natsu's grin faded away immediately. Shock washed over his features, as he stared at Lucy in disbelief.

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?

"Kukukukukuku! Lucy likes Gray too." Happy chuckled.

Shut the fuck up Happy!

"Erza."

Eh? Since when did you like girls? Wait Erza's not a girl she's….A MONSTER!

"Loke!"

Natsu growled furiously.

You've got to be fucking kidding me!

Disappointment soon outweighing his anger.

So I'm not that special after all eh, Lucy?

His anger growing again.

Even if it is a dream, I'm not letting any other bastard have you!

"Lucy, wake up!" He leaned over Lucy shaking her softly. A look of jealousy stained the dragon slayers face.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy yelled before punching a very confused Natsu in the face, and sending him crushing rather dramatically into the wall.

...

"Gomen, Natsu."

"I said I was fine."

"But you're not fine, your cheek is all bruised." Lucy raised her hand to touch the small dark bruise.

"Its' fine, it doesn't hurt at all." Replied Natsu. He grabbed Lucy's hand before she touched his face.

He smiled at her, returning her hand before he began walking at a much faster pace, creating a small distance between them.

Lucy frowned, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. His emotionless smile did little to fool her.

Baka, Natsu.

"Luuuucy, Natsu is upset." Happy looked on at Natsu with great concern.

"Yeah I figured, I didn't mean to punch him that hard."

"That's not it."

"Natsu is angry because of what you said while you were sleeping."

"In my sleep?"

Shit did her hear me moaning?

This is so embarrassing.

His probably avoiding me because he thinks I'm a huge pervert.

"Aye, you said Gray and Loke, and then Natsu got really mad."

"Eh?"

Natsu jealous?

Heh! Don't make me laugh.

He doesn't like me like that.

Right…..?

...

After meeting the owners of Restaurant Mangiamo, the trio were given separate tasks to do. Natsu was given the task of entertaining the guest at the restaurant with his fire dragon slayer magic. He performed a few miniscule acts and made little fire trinkets with his magic exciting the guests immensely.

He had reminded himself on more than one occasion, to not get carried away and that a fire dragon's roar would probably turn the place into ash and cost them their reward money.

Then Lucy would be angry with me…..again.

Her name brought back unwanted memories of that morning.

Natsu sulked.

If my magic is such a burden to her, then maybe she should have brought that droopy eyed bastard.

He sighed

Fuck Natsu, Lucy doesn't see you as a burden.

She's my best friend.

It's probably more like distractive ….. He smiled to himself

Better go see what their up to

...

Lucy and happy were giving the task of attracting customers to the restaurant, on the streets of Boscov. The old woman had given Lucy a special costume to wear, unlike Natsu.

Now wearing a very revealing bar maid outfit, Lucy and Happy walked around the nearby streets close to the restaurant, talking to many potential customers.

The outfit consisted of a short blue ruffled skirt with a string back matching corset that was a few sizes too small for Lucy's large breast.

A white frilly apron that did little to hide her cleavage, topped with white thigh high stockings and red heels that complimented the red bows embroidered on her stockings.

The outfit for obvious reasons attracted the wrong kind of attention. Gaining a large number of stares and nose bleed from people on the streets.

A group of men had been tailing the blonde and her cat companion for some time. Hiding with in the crowds, until the right moment presented its self.

Lucy and Happy were making their way back to the restaurant when an unknown voice cracked through the silent alley.

"Where you going, baby?" said the first man

"Come play with us!" Said the other man while the third snicker darkly.

"Happy! Help me!" Lucy pleaded.

"Meow!"

"You shitty cat!" She yelled

"Look, she's taking to a cat!"

"Must be retarded."

"Cats don't talk sweet heart but we'll be happy to keep you company." The man said and grabbed one of Lucy's wrists.

"You can do all the talking you want, while we have some fun with you."

...

Natsu walked through town tracking Lucy as her scent led the way. It was distinctive among the many others in the town.

Rich vanilla. Delicious, tempting, her scent was unique.

Natsu's excitement growing as the scent became stronger and stronger. He was hunting and Lucy was his prey. He stalked in the shadows eager to find and claim his…mate?

As Lucy's scent got stronger so did the scent of something else. Something vile and unpleasant.

Alcohol, cigarettes and…..arousal…

Men…

"Horny sick fuckers at that." he growled breaking out into a run. Clenched fists now engulfed by flames.

She's right there around the corner.

"Lucy! I'll…save…Eh?

Natsu stared at the scene dumbfounded. The men were all beaten up and lying in some very hilarious positions. One man knocked out, face flat against the street with his ass in the air.

"I will protect Lucy's hot body!"

"Lucy boobs are the best!"

Oi! This fucker! Want to get your ass kicked? Natsu glowered.

"Thank you, Taurus."

"Now would you close the gate already and stop staring at me like that?" Lucy sighed.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!" she smiled brightly

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head

"Of cause, I'm a fairy tail mage after all."

"Yeah, that mad cow of yours sure did a number on this place."

"EH?" Lucy finally noticing the huge hole tarsus had made, when he threw evil henchmen #2 through the wall of one of the building.

"Let's get out of here before they find us." Natsu grinned and grab Lucy's hand.

...

It was late in the evening and Natsu, Lucy and happy had made their way back to the motel. Lucy had showered and gone to bed along with Happy who had fallen asleep on Natsu's pillow while he was in the bathroom.

Natsu exited the bathroom wearing a black pair of track pants and a black vest. He smiled when he caught sight of Happy and Lucy already asleep on the bed. He pulled back the covers as silently as he could, careful not the wake them.

He lay on his back, eyes slowly closing…

"You know….."

Natsu's eyes snapped open, large and alert.

"Since were here, we should stay another day and enjoy the festival."

"Yeah."

"You've been grumpy all day." Lucy puffed her cheeks.

"You think so?"

"Hmm, are you still angry because I punched you?"

"It's not that, I….."

"So about that weird dream…"

Lucy went on to tell Natsu about her dream. An edited PG version, leaving out the steamy fantasy she had of him.

"So then Loke show up out of nowhere and freaked me out more."

Natsu laughed.

Hmmm I feel dumb now.

Okay, yeah. A lot dumber than usual.

"So did I get kicked out too?"

"You weren't there." She lied.

"I could have sworn I heard you say my name too."

"YOU DID?" She screamed

"Too loud, Luce!" Natsu cringed.

A deep blush spread across Lucy's face.

...

Movement on the bed woke Natsu from his sleep.

"Luuuucy…..What's wrong?" his voice husky with sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I was going to put on something warmer."

Lucy made to get off the bed.

"It's really cold here at night, we should have asked for another blank…eh?"

"N-natsu, what are…?"

"Stay Luuuuce….I'll keep you warm." He whispered sleepily, as he pulled Lucy into his side and wrapped his arm around her lower back.

...

To be continued…

...

OMG! OVA 5 was so cool. Jellal and Erza gave me a nosebleed. So exam stress kind of makes me want to write all the time. I'm never gonna get any learning done *Sigh. In case anyone was wondering that dream scene was from episode 19. Happy in Erza's body cracks me up every time I watch it. Hiro Mashima is just so awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanx for all the encouraging reviews…..


	5. Chapter 5

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 5

...

FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.

...

"N-natsu, what are…?"

"Stay Luuuuce….I'll keep you warm." He whispered sleepily, as he pulled Lucy into his side and wrapped his arm around her lower back.

His so warm….

His body feels so….good….against mine.

Almost….too good….

Hard…Hot…

I must be dreaming again….

But it will be over soon….

Until then…..

I'll enjoy every moment, whilst it lasts….

The touch of his hands….

The heat radiating off him…

Natsu…

Lucy sighed contently and snuggled closer to the source of heat within the icy room. Her head lay comfortably against his chest and her fingers sprawled out over the warmth of his stomach.

The rhythmic pulse beneath his chest sounded so soothing, like a lullaby luring the blonde beauty into the realm of slumber. Finally her eyes lids fell, heavy with sleep.

A smile played on her soft lips as she took in his scent. He smelt of a warm crackling wood fire, smoky.

Delicious…. She thought while breathing in more of the dragon slayers intoxicating scent. His scent always lingered on her clothes, her apartment and even her bed.

Natsu had snuck into her bed on many nights, but he had never held her like this before. So close, so intimately.

Natsu's hand had found its way under the material of her top, his mischievous fingers traced patterns along the smooth skin of her lower back.

His hand clamped firmly onto Lucy's naked hip before running over its fullness and down along the deep curve of her waist, only to return to her hip once again. His palm and fingers knead into her supple flesh as he continued his massage, heating up her body in more ways than one.

Lucy reveled in the sensation of his caresses, absentmindedly pressing her body closer to his. Her front rubbed sensually against his side.

She could hear his heat beating rapidly against her ear.

Natsu…you feel sooo good.

"Stilled cold?" The sexy voice broke her out of her trance like state.

Before Lucy could answer Natsu's free hand wrapped behind one of her voluptuous thighs, pulling her leg over his lower half. His hand remained firmly gripped to her thigh, while his other arm tighten around her delicate waist, pulling your against him. Her thinly clad breasts crushed against his side.

Lucy surprisingly made no protests.

Mmmmm….

I like this dream…..

Natsu would never do something like this…

Lucy raised her head off his chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck. A low hiss escape through his teeth as his hands became bolder. His caresses took on a longer path, along her hips, her waist, and then her side, his thumb brushed just below her large breast.

Her breathing became erratic, lust and anticipation surged through her body. The hand at his stomach now placed at the side of his neck, her thumb just above his jaw line rubbing affectionately over his check.

Oh Kami…..Please

Touch them….

Touch them like you always do….

I need it…

I need you….

Natsu's strokes became longer. His thumb finally brushed along the swell of her breast and over her nipple at a torturously slow pace.

"Naaaaaaaaa…aaaah." Lucy moaned against his neck.

He repeated the ministration a few more times, earning the same delicious reaction from her. His other hand made its way up her heavenly body, to cup over her full breast within his palm. His fingers squeezed onto the soft mound, electing another erotic cry against his neck.

Natsu groaned, both at her cries of pleasure and the feeling of her breast in his hand. He squeezed on last time before rubbing over it and then trapping a rosy nipple within his fingers. He trolled her nipple between his fingers and then tugged on it roughly.

"Naaaa…Natsuuu." Lucy moaned as she rubbed her covered core, seductively against his hip.

Natsu growled.

Mmmmm that sound again…..

It makes me so wet….

Natsu pushed against Lucy's shoulder, rolling her onto her back. His hands pressed down into the mattress on either side of her head. His leg lay between her spread ones and his face buried in her slender neck.

Natsu breathe deeply as is if inhaling an addictive drug before he placed a chaste kiss against the creamy skin of her neck.

He raised on his elbows his dark eyes visible in the moon light, gazed seductively into her large brown ones.

He licked his lips.

"Lucy…." He whispered to the woman lying beneath him. His lips making their decent towards hers.

So close….

I can feel his breath on my lips….

"Yummy! Yummy! Purple fish!"

Lucy's eyes widened, in surprise and realization.

Not a dream.

"Natsu you meanie! Don't eat my fish!"

NOT A DREAM!

Natsu groaned in frustration, his head dropped onto the softness of the pillow, next to hers. After a few moments he placed a kiss on Lucy's fore head before muttering what she believed was a "Gomen" accompanied by a cuss word or two before rolling over onto his own pillow.

The forgotten Happy lay once again above his head.

...

Happy…..

YOU FUCKING COCK BLOCK!

Just when I was about to show Lucy my flames of the horny dragon!

"Natsu you fat Bastard."

Lucy's laughed echoed through the room, finally breaking her long silence.

So she's not upset after all. He sighed quietly in relief.

"Oi happy, where did you learn that?"

"His a Fairy Tail mage after all. Where do you think he picked that up from?"

"We should get some sleep." Lucy spoke before Natsu could reply.

"Yeah."

...

Lucy turned over onto her side away from him. A deep red blushed visible on her cheeks.

Soon she began to shiver again regretting her decision to move away from the warmth that is Natsu Dragneel, unaware of the holes that his concerned stare bore into the back of her skull.

She stiffened slightly at the sudden feel of Natsu's arm around her waist, pulling her against his hard frame.

"You're cold."

"Hmm."

These were the lasts words spoken that night. Lucy relaxed into his warm embrace and they both drifted off to sleep, with dreamy, content smiles on their faces.

...

"It's a festival! I'm going to eat EVERYTHING!" Natsu yelled excitedly before running off to wipe out every morsel he laid his eyes on.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered before fly off behind his pink haired partner.

"But you already ate so much!" Lucy cried in exhaustion.

...

Lucy sat on a stone bench in front of the huge fountain that was located in the middle of the little town. She stroked the soft pink locks of her gravely ill partner, who lay motionless in her lap, groaning in pain.

"Baka! Did you expect to have fun on that ride? You have motion sickness!"

"But it looked like fun Luce, I wanted to go on it with you." Natsu groaned, pressing his face closer to her stomach.

"Figures…." Lucy smiled down at him stroking the side of the face with the tips of her fingers.

"Since you've always wanted kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel." He cracked an eye open.

"Eh?" Lucy's cheeks flushed pink.

"I never said that!" She puffed her cheeks and turned away from him, staring of at nothing in particular.

"Not to me. I heard you and Levy talking about how romantic you found a book that she learnt you.

Natsu's rose off Lucy's lap. His hand gripped on to the back on the bench behind her supporting his weight, while the other held on delicately to her chin. Turning her face to his.

"How about a kiss on a bench…..in front of a fountain, does that sound romantic enough for you…Luce?" His mouth moved closer to hers.

Finally I get to taste those luscious lips. He thought.

"NAAAAATSUUUU! TASUKETE!" Happy screamed and flew into Natsu's arms.

The trio's attention now focused on a rather disturbing noise that was all too familiar.

They stared of into the direction of the noise, Lucy's face immediately paling and her eyes black out at the sight of three large, latex clad rears pointed up in the air, wiggling around. Whilst emitting repulsive noises.

Those farting idiots!

"Tell us where our mistress is, or face the wrath of…The Truly Evil Jiggle Butt Gang."

My kiss…..By these….."Assholes! I'll kick the shit out off all of yah!" Natsu screamed hysterically before he kicked lackey #1 in the face sending him off flaying into the sunset.

"Lackey #2 ATTACK!" cried the gang's boss.

Lackey number 2 jumped up into the air before landing in front of an unsuspecting Lucy and pressed his butt onto her face.

"Eh?" Came the blonde mage's stunted response.

"POINT BLANK ECSTASY!"

...

"Happy, she's been crying in there for an hour now." Natsu sat on Lucy's bed with his arms crossed waiting impatiently for her to come out of the bathroom.

Lucy had passed out for three hours after the horrific attack. She had slept through the entire train ride back home, while Natsu rolled around on the seat across from her, stricken blue with motion sickness.

"Aye Natsu, but you've never smelt one of those attacks before." Horror took over Happy's face as he recalled the experience he had had with them before.

"Carla says that she's emotionally scarred after the last attack."

"Maybe that's why she won't eat my fish." Happy sulked.

"Don't give up Happy, she'll accept them some day." Natsu smiled reassuringly at his blue partner.

"Aye! I'll go see her now." Happy said. His white fluffy wings appeared and he flew out Lucy's window.

...

Finally that God awful smell is gone. I had to use a whole bottle of shampoo to get that rancid smell out of my hair. Lucy thought while she sniffed at a lock of her gold hair.

Natsu was going to kiss me before.

Now how do I act when I go out there?

Crap! Curse his dragon slayer enhanced senses.

What if I still smelt like ass but it's just me who can't smell it.

"Luce?"

Crap.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Lucy checked herself one last time in the mirror before opening the bathroom door.

...

"Natsu." Lucy called to her best friend, lying down on her bed.

He cracked and eye open, taking her in before sitting up on the bed.

"You took forever." His voice laced with sleep.

"Sorry." She sat down beside him.

"It took forever too…well I felt disgusting after….that!" Lucy rattled on trying to find the right words to describe the experience.

"Don't worry. I went ape shit when I saw you get knocked out. I kicked all of their asses"

"You saw?"

"Yeah….You've got to admit, it was kind of funny though." Natsu began to laugh teasing at the blonde.

"Naaatsu." Lucy whined and pouted her lower lip.

Kami…..I wanna taste those….

And bite them….

Yeah…..bite them and shit….

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing." Natsu pulled her into his arms, and place a kiss on her head, only to sneeze seconds later

"Ahhh! That smell."

Crap my hair smells like ass…..

Someone burn me alive now!

"Too much shampoo Luce. Did you use the entire bottle?"

Yokatta. She sighed in relief.

"I like your scent better…..Luce." Natsu nuzzled his head into her neck breathing in deeply.

"Your taste." He began to kiss the curve of her neck. First with soft warm kisses that quickly turned into a licked of his tongue. The pink tip running along the small distance causing Lucy to shudder.

"Your moans." Natsu sucked hard on her pulse point drawing forth a moan from his lover.

"Mmmm….aaaah." an ache began to throb between Lucy's legs.

"But what I like most…." His face now before hers, his nose brushed against hers.

"Are those lips."

Natsu's lips captured hers, a soft pleasurable pressure against her own that turned into a wet open mouthed kiss. His tongued licked at her lips begging for entrance, wanting to indulge in her exotic taste. Her lips parted obediently at his request.

He slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, finding her tongue and dancing along sensually with hers. He groaned into her mouth pulling her more firmly against him.

Lucy gave a seductive moan of her own, finding the caresses intoxicatingly pleasurable.

His taste….Like cinnamon….

I want more…..

With that she sucked on his tongue, receiving an appreciative moan from Natsu.

To her disappointment, he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. His brows knotted and his eyes tightly shut. Frustration painted on his face.

Why does he look so burdened?

"Gomen, Luce….I…..cant right now…." He sounded as if he was battling against himself.

"Gets some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"You're not staying over?" Came her immediate reply causing her to blush more darkly at her boldness.

"I want to…..but I can't promise to keep my hands to myself like I usually do."

"Goodnight Luce." He placed a chaste kiss on her ravished lips, sighing in defeat before jumping out her window.

"But I don't want you too…." Lucy said to an empty room.

...

To be continued…

...

**Finally exams are over! I promise to update sooner guys. This chapter was a hell of a lot more smutter than I planned and a bit longer than usual. I guess my mind just runs of on a crazy adventure when I start to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it I know I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 6

...

FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA

...

It was noon that day and Natsu had entered the guild with a more pronounced grin plastered on his face than the usual.

The excessive amounts of delight over flowing from the young mage caught the attention of more than a guild member or two, who had been startled from their conversations by his regular loud entrance.

He grinned widely like a cat that had just got the cream. Tremendously pleased with his actions from last night, Natsu wore his toothy grin like a badge of honor.

The Honor of making her moan. He thought as his goofy grin faded into a cocky smirk.

He strode hastily looking for his blonde partner. Eager to bestow all the pleasure he could give to her, seeking only her erotic moans in return.

Natsu had a perfect recollection of the minor sexual escapade, down to the finest details. The feel of her soft, creamy flesh, the tastes of her sweet lips, and sound of her seductive moans.

His eyes closed momentarily and his jaw clinched tightly, suppressing the growl that threatened to escape the confines of his throat.

My Lucy….

Mine to claim…..

Her body…..

Her heart…..

I'll have them both…..

The vivid memories of their pleasurable encounters haunted him, leaving him with a raging hard on and an extreme sore fore arm the night before.

The frustration from being restricted from the ultimate pleasure, made his urge to claim her more aggressive.

She wants me…..

I could smell it on her…

Her need…

For what I am more than willing to give her….

I'll give her all the pleasure she can handle….

And then even more…

His mischievous grin returned to his handsome face.

"Eh? What's with the grin, you slanty eyed, ash brain, bastard?"

"Do I look funny to yah?"

"Yah looking for a fight?" Gray called out repeatedly after spotting the dragon slayer approaching his direction.

"Okaeri ." Natsu said with a large smile while taking a seat on one of the bar stools at the counter.

Natsu's response had grabbed the attention of every guild member in the hall, including that of the ice make mage who stared at his frienemy in astonishment, too dumbfounded to come up with a witty response.

Suddenly the dragon slayer froze. His dark eyes fixed to the blonde mage in front of him. His inner desires raging to the surface, the need to dominate with all his strength, to prove his worthiness….

"LAXUS, FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted before charging in with flaming fists.

With a single bash to the head from the lightening dragon slayer, Natsu was out cold on the wooden floor of the guild. The swift knockout was quickly followed by laughter and cheering from everyone in the hall.

Remarks from some of the guild members could be heard in the background.

"That natsu…"

"He never learns does he?"

"Laxus is a bakemono!"

"Laxus-sama is the best!"

"Challenging Laxus to a fight is a man!"

"Baka! You don't even make sense."

...

"Oi, Princess!"

"How long do yah plan on playing dead for?" Gray teased while repeatedly kicking Natsu in the head."

"Gray….Don't you think that's a bit too much?" A drop of sweat appeared on the side of Lucy's face.

"GRAY TEME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu shot up into a sitting position with his fist in the air, only to fall back onto the floor with a loud thud, returning to his unconscious state.

"Heh? Still got enough for a fight? Figures…" Gray chuckled.

Lucy however wore a look of concern on her face. She kneeled down on the floor behind the dragon slayer and placed his head gently on her lap.

Gray frowned at the act of kindness before him, but soon brushed it off after realizing it wasn't that strange after all.

Mira as well as a few others smiled knowingly at the pair. All sharing a similar thought of how everyone expected the two were aware of their feelings for each other.

Lucy brushed back the soft bangs of his salmon pink hair with her fingertips causing the dragon slayer to groan softly in his sleep. A small smile played on her lips.

He looks so cute when his asleep.

Who would think he was a short tempered, hyperactive knuckle head with a destructive streak.

"He'll be fine." Gray reassured her, oblivious to the stalker watching his every move behind a large pillar."

"Love rival!" Juvia mumbled over and over while emulating a dark aura around her, completely misreading the situation.

"The floor's a bit cold." Lucy replied

"Guess there's no helping it….."

"Come on, I'll help your carry him back to your place." Gray sighed.

And the two left the hall, with the an arm of Natsu's around each of their shoulders, unaware of the crisis that was now taking place at the guild as a result of their actions.

"WAAAAAAH! GRAY-SAMA! WHY DON'T YOU VISIT JUVIA AT HER ROOM TOO?" The water mage cried dramatically, flooding the guild hall and submerging all the members present.

"Gray teme, stop her before I drown!" Macao yelled as he floated around in the sea of tears.

...

Gray and Lucy had finally made it to her apartment building, stumbling along the way while trying to carry the dead weight in their arms.

"This is probably the first time his actually being through the door." Lucy chuckled as they entered.

"This guy…" Gray laughed in response.

After disposing Natsu on her bed, Lucy had pulled over the covers tucking him in. She then removed his muffler, folding it neatly before placing it next to his head.

"Come on, it'll be a while before his up again."

"Let's head back to the guild." Gray suggested, already on his way out the apartment, not waiting for a reply.

Lucy looked over at Natsu one more time, reluctant to leave him alone.

"Oi, Lucy?"

"Coming…." She called out and followed Gray out the door.

...

Natsu awoke in Lucy's bed hours later. The room dark due to the lack of light at the late hour.

Nani?

When did the guild floor get so soft?

And….

WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYTHING SO DARK?

Mmmmm…..

Something smells delicious though…..

Lucy…..

Natsu's consciousness slowly returning as he took note of his surroundings.

Lucy's room?

I got hit on the head and then…..?

She must have carried me home….

Natsu sat up on her bed immediately wincing at the pain that filled his senses, his hand instinctively sort out the tender knot on his head, wincing as he touched it.

"Laxus that asshole!" He brooded.

Where's Luce?

Natsu got off the bed slowly staggering around in his foggy state.

"Luce?" He called out receiving silence in reply.

She's not here

Natsu walked around still unconsciously searching for her although he knew that she was not there. The empty room lacked the warm presence that he longed for.

He wanted to find her and embrace her. To bathe in her delicious scent and to indulge in the softness of her body.

The few hours that they had spent apart seemed like eternity to him. His instinct to claim her overwhelming all his rational thoughts.

Feel….

Taste….

Fuck….

Claim….

Natsu growled deeply. A devious smirk pulled at his lips as a certain thought came to mind.

Stalk…..

Dominate….

Devour…..

"Let's go hunt my mate!"

...

Lucy had left the guild and was on her way back to her apartment. Although the day had been fun, the guild didn't quiet feel right without Natsu. Void of his idiotic behavior and frequent brawls with Gray, Lucy had felt like something was amiss that day.

Feeling exceptionally lonely after their kiss the previous night, the distance made her feel insecure in terms of their feelings for each other.

'Miss Lucy, don't walk to close to the edge you'll fall in!" Shouted one of the rowers from a boat on the river.

Lucy too caught up with her thoughts had failed to acknowledge the words of concern. She continued to pad along the edge of the stone bank, staring blankly at the view in front of her.

An eerie feeling had crept over her senses, sending a chill up her spin.

Someone's watching me…..

Lucy halted all her movements and spun around, finding nothing at all behind her. She turned around and continued on her journey, soon sensing the same unnerving feeling as before. Her fingers quickly sort out her keys, ready to strike her attacker.

"Open the Gate of the Li…"

"Gray!" Lucy squeaked when she turned around and bumped into the naked, sculptured chest of the ice mage.

"What's got you so spooked?" He asked in curiosity.

"You're the one who's been following me?"

"Following you? Baka! You forget your bag at the guild."

"Oh…..Thanks." Lucy smiled stilled slightly flustered.

"Oi, if you're that scared I could walk you home." Gray scratched his head, looking toward the river.

"Su…" Lucy was about to agree when she heard a familiar sound. A growl, a warning rather than lustful like the ones she had heard before.

"I'll be fine." She smiled

Why did I lie…..

"Yeah, I'll be off then." Gray looked at her skeptically before turning around and heading back to the guild.

I'm hallucinating….

I was afraid…..

Now I'm…..

"Luce…."

Aroused…..

"Natsu?" Lucy called out, her large brown eyes searching for her partner. A frown knotted her thin brows when she finally spotted him.

Natsu was standing in the middle of a narrow alley between to old buildings that were on her street. The moonlight dimly shorn through the small space between the top of the building falling on his pink hair.

"Natsu….?" Lucy called again as she entered the alley apprehensively. Confused at both his strange behavior and the peculiar location.

His pink bangs hang loosely over his eyes, shielded from her gaze, his head bowed slightly and his fist clinched tightly at his sides.

"Natsu…?" She tried one more time.

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu raised his head. His eyes feral like a wild beast, and his fangs bare in a large devilish smile.

"Luuuuce." He sang out her name playful.

Why does he look like he wants to eat me?

...

_To be continued….._

...

**Yes this is a romance. No she's not going to get raped. I just prefer stories with a little something extra rather than "I love you! Let's get married and have 200 babies!" Conventional is not my style. Besides feral Natsu is hot! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, will update soon guys….**


	7. Chapter 7

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 7

...

FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MAASHIMA.

...

"What's wrong Luce?" The playfulness of his voice and the feral looked in his eyes, an unsettling combination.

Natsu stalked forward slowly causing Lucy to step back instinctively, fear in her large brown eyes. It was an unusual, unwelcome feeling that she had never felt for her partner before.

"Dragon got your tongue?" His head tilted to the side, his grin wide unmoving, as if amused with her reaction.

Natsu's behavior resembled that of a wild animal playing with its prey before the kill.

Lucy trembled at the words of the stranger before her, wearing the face of the man she loved.

It's just Natsu….

Why am I so scared?

He'd never hurt me?

Right…..?

Preoccupied with her thoughts Lucy tripped over a stray piece of trash, she stumbled and broke her wary gaze from the man before her, to glance at her scuffed boot momentarily.

Natsu smiled deviously at the perfect opportunity that had presented itself. The small break in her concentration acted as an invitation for him to pounce on his prey. He launched forward, gripping Lucy at her waist with his large hands, trapping her against the aging brick of the building.

Lucy squeaked loudly in surprise her hands instinctive pushed at his hard chest.

"Natsu….What are you…?"

"You smell like Gray…." His tone was icy. A frown sprawled across his face, a polar opposite to his early playfulness.

"Gray?" She repeated, shocked at his hateful referral to their team mate.

Why did you say his name like that?

With such resentment….

He is your nakama….

Natsu….

You're scaring me…

"I woke up and you weren't there Luce." He pouted.

From a lion to a lamb?

"Gomen….I…." Lucy apologized, feeling a pang of guilt at her early decision to go back to the guild.

"Make it up to me….Luuuuce." His devilish grin returned.

Okay definitely NOT a lamb. Lucy thought as she stared at his delectable fangs, Mesmerized.

"Make…it up…to….you?" She dragged out her reply, distracted by the seductive look on his face, unable to process the meaning of his words.

"How….?" A familiar ache returned to her body.

They look longer…..

More dangerous…..

But all the more tempting…

I want….to taste them….

"Surrender…." He whispered seductively, before his lips sealed over hers.

The kiss was hot, wet and forceful. Natsu slipped his tongue between Lucy's soft lips demandingly, not asking for permission like he did the last time. His tongue moved wildly against hers, rubbing, licking, sucking as he grinded his hard body against her soft one.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, and he groaned back as if swallowing her pleasure for himself.

Intoxicated with the scent of smoke and the exotic taste of cinnamon, Lucy gave into the intense pleasure, dismissing all apprehensions of his strange behavior and their current location.

Natsu's tongue swirled wetly around hers one last time, before he released her lips.

"Surrender to me…" He whispered against her lips. The authority in his voice made her shiver.

He wants to dominate me….

He kissed her swollen lips again before he kissed along her jaw line, stopping to nip at the blonde's soft ear lobe. Lucy gasp and Natsu smirked wickedly, his coarse hands already up her curvaceous body.

His heavenly kisses had made their way to her neck, running his tongue over a small area before suckling it softly with each kiss. Lucy moaned and leaned her head back against the brick wall, her fingers laced through his pink locks and her body rubbed back sensually against his.

The dragon slayers earlier pain forgotten in his current state of desire, fixated on the need to heavily pleasure his woman.

"Naaaats...aaaaaaah!" Lucy moaned loudly as he sucked deeply on the delicate flesh of her neck. His fangs scraped over her skin causing an intense bust of pleasure to radiate through her body.

"That's it Lucy….Give in to me." He whispered hotly against her ravished skin and then began to kiss a moist path down to the swells of her large breast.

Natsu sucked lightly as he kissed the tops of her cleavage, the large orbs of supple flesh that spilt generously over Lucy's poor excuse for a top. She arched her back pushing her breast closer to his warm mouth as she groaned lustfully.

His mischievous hands had already found the zip at the back of her top, pulling at it impatiently. The material finally gave way and parted falling to the floor in an ungracefully heap.

Natsu hand quickly captured the soft, plump flesh of one of her breast within his grasp, squeezing it greedily and electing both a moan and a needy grind of her hips against his.

"Itadakimasu!" He chucked teasingly before latching his mouth over her dark pink nipple.

Oh Kami….

Lucy, who had initially turned bright red at his comment, was now shuddering wantonly against him.

"Nnnnnah…Aaaaaaah…Haaaaah…..NatsAAAAHHHH!" She moaned uncontrollable as Natsu licked over her erected pink bud, lathering it and then swirling around it teasingly before suckling it into his hot mouth.

Natsu's hand attended to her other breast alternating from cupping and squeezing to rolling her nipple between his fingers and then tugging at it as he bit down on the other.

He grind his hips back into hers, his large erection rubbed pleasurably against Lucy's wet heated core drawing forth a sharp cry from her lips.

Her hand ran along the hot skin of his neck beneath his stiff collar, meeting with the restriction of the thick fabric of his one sleeved attire.

Why isn't he wearing his vest? Lucy pouted internally.

Her fingers sort the zip between their bodies, easing it down.

I need….

Heat….

Skin….

Natsu….

He made his way back up to her lips, thrusting his tongue savagely into her mouth in an erotic pumping motion.

Her hands ran beneath the new opening of his jacket, caressing over the hard muscles of his chest and down to his chiseled abs. Lucy's fingers traced inquisitively around the muscles of his stomach before flattening her palms against the heated skin and rubbing her way up his body earning a low groan from the dragon slayer.

Natsu's hands moved down Lucy's body, massaging her soft inner thighs and then tracing his thumbs around the delicate lace trimmings of her panties.

He kissed along her collar bone, his fangs grazing lightly against her skin causing small gasps and coos of pleasure to be relinquished from his lover.

Natsu's large fingers slithered into the side of Lucy's damp panties, parting her wet folds while a single finger slid inside them. Her Celestial mage threw her head back and groaned at his welcomed intrusion.

"Fuck Luce…..You're so wet…." Natsu rasped against her ear.

His thick digit slid in further slipping into her drenched opening.

"Naah…Natsuuuu" Lucy moaned as his finger slowly stretched at her opening sliding deeper inside her at a torturous pace."

"Nnnnhh….Tight…." He groaned.

Natsu's finger began to pump slowly into her as his thumb circled slickly around her clit. His breathing became more and more unsteady as moan after moan rolled from Lucy's lips.

The wet streams running down his hand tempted Natsu to add in a second finger, receiving an appreciative moan from Lucy.

"Natsu…..Please?" Lucy begged her pink haired partner.

His rhythm increased to a faster, rougher, deeper pace. The pumping of his fingers into her wetness creating a loud squelching sound.

"Do you like that….Luce?" He sucked passionately at her pulse point.

Lucy unable to form coherent sentences due to the incredible pleasure building within her body, moaned helplessly in response.

His other hand tugged roughly at her nipple and his mouth moved to her ear.

"Come for me….Lucy…" Natsu tongue licked at her ear with the mention of her name.

"NAAAAAATSUUUUU!" Lucy screamed out his name as she threw herself over the edge. Her fingers bit into the skin of his shoulders and his soft thighs tighten around his hands trapping him there as her body shook, riding out her orgasm.

Her inner walls clinched tightly around his fingers, sucking them in deeply as he continued to pump into her, watching her unravel in ore.

When she had finally calmed down, Natsu removed his fingers from inside her. Lucy winced quietly gaining his concern which was quietly forgotten when his eye caught sight of the thick milky trails running down the side of her thigh, soaking the material of her navy stockings.

He brought his soaked fingers to his lips, cleaning of each digit seductively with long licks of his tongue whilst staring into her eyes with a burning lust.

Fuck Natsu….

You look so hot….

He groaned at her taste.

"You taste so good."

"Like vanilla…"

He kissed her passionately, snaking his tongue into her mouth and swirling it erotically around hers before parting again.

I can taste….myself….

"See?" A smirk pulled at his lips.

I want you….

"Natsu…." Lucy whispered breathlessly.

Her hand finding its way back into his soft locks, pulling tightly at the roots till his mouth crushed hotly into hers.

I need you…

They both groaned in unison.

...

Lucy's free hand traveled along Natsu's toned body, swiftly snapping open his buckle and letting the leather fall to the fall. The metal buckle clanked loudly through the silence of the alley, though unheard by the two lovers.

Her hand ran back up the length of his sculpted body, meeting the other before they slipped under the material of his coat, sliding it of his Godly shoulders.

The feel of his hard naked chest against her soft bare breast made Lucy sigh in contentment. She then began to caress his chest with her massive globes, her hard nipples rubbing teasingly against him.

Fuck….Luce….

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Lucy unclipped the button on his pants, partially opening the zip. She hesitated briefly before letting her hand venture within the dark, hot confines of his coal grey boxers.

Fuck….

Natsu groaned loudly at the contact, bracing his hands on the wall beside Lucy's head.

Her hand moved slowly, exploring, memorizing. She circled the head of his erection with her finger before running down his length.

Natsu's forehead lay sweaty against hers, his eyes tightly shut and his breathing erratic.

Shit…Keep it together….

Lucy's hand finally wrapped around his cock, the thickness barely restricting her fingers from meeting. She experimentally worked her hand up and down the length causing natsu to moan deeply, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Luuuucyyy.…Aaaah."

She continued her erotic caressing, pumping his erection with a firm grip, till his hips began to thrust along with her hand.

Luce….I can't….

Any longer….

A wet drip ran over her fingers intriguing her. Lucy's thumb followed over the trail of the stream back to the source. She circled the head with her thumb, spreading around his hot, wet arousal.

A growl rumbled in Natsu's chest.

Take her….

Fuck her…NOW!

Natsu pulled her hand from his boxers, impatiently picking up her long, luscious legs and wrapping them around his waist.

He pressed Lucy's body forcefully against the brick wall, his fingers biting deeply into her soft, shapely hips.

He thrust against her, grinding his thinly clad erection into the dampness of her panties. She cried out loudly in pleasure as the head of his cock kissed at her clit through the thin wet barrier of her underwear.

"Please….?" She whispered against his mouth.

Finally your mine….

Lucy…..

A loud crashing noise attracted their attention to the entrance of the alley. Natsu instinctive held Lucy against his body, covering her nakedness from prying eyes.

To their horror and equal shocked Gray lay sprawled across the ground entwined in a heap of metal trash cans, along with a dumbfounded Erza standing above him, both red in the face as they stared at the pair entangled around each other in a lovers embrace.

"Go…Gomen!" Erza was the first to speak.

"We heard Lucy was being followed so we came to see if she was okay"

"But we couldn't find her at her apartment." Erza looked everywhere but at the couple.

"Well guess she's in safe hands." She laughed nervously before blushing a shade of red even darker than her hair at the underlining meaning to her words.

"Oi, Natsu…and….Lucy?" Gray stared in amazement pointing at the two.

"Let's go, Gray." Erza grabbed gray by the leg dragging him back to the guild.

"Let go, Erza!"

"OI NATSU TEME!"

"Where did you learn how to fuu…GAAAAH!"

The familiar sound of an armored fist knocking gray in the head made Natsu cringe, recalling the terror that is the Titania.

Natsu gaze returned to Lucy who was now fifty shades of red. She stared at his chest and her hands fumbled nervously behind him.

Oi Lucy….

I don't like that look….

That I almost lost my virginity to Natsu that idiot in a shady alley kind of look….

Like what just happened was a mistake…..

He let Lucy down, her arms protectively covering her breast.

Don't do that Luce. He sighed, picking up her top and handing it to her

...

The two got dressed and waked back to Lucy's apartment in an awkward silence. Mouthing a soft goodnight to each other before Lucy took to the stairs still refusing to meet his gaze.

Natsu leaned against her building, sighing to himself in defeat.

Maybe I pushed it too much….

But fuck she drives me crazy…..

"Natsu?"

He immediately turned toward the building and jumped up through Lucy's window, before his mind had even processed what she had said.

Instinct….

She called my name….

I belong to you….

Luce….

"Your muffler." She handed it to him quietly, her gaze on the tiled floor.

"Thanks…." He said turning around to make his leave.

Lucy pulled at his sleeve.

"You know….It's kind of strange that you'd forget something so important to you."

"Mmm….I just….I missed you….that's all."

"You did?" Her eyes finally met his.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled warmly.

"So did I." Lucy smiled back at her partner.

"I errrr….had a nice time tonight." She said nervously.

"Me too…"

"Sorry if I look a bit flustered, it's the first time I've ever….you know?" She mumbled

I'll be your first and only….

All you'll ever need…

And more….

"Me too."

"Eh? Really?"

Get ready Luce….

"Goodnight Lucy." Natsu leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her sweet lips.

The dragon is already clawing at the last of my restraint.

"Goodnight…" She smiled back at him.

And once I have you….

Once I'm finally inside you….

Natsu climbed out Lucy's window dropping down to the street, a devilish smirked played across his handsome features at his last thought before making his way back home.

I won't stop….

Till you come….over and over….

Screaming my name….

Even after your legs give out….

And your moans become hoarse….

I'll keep going….

Giving you all of me….

Natsu growled possessively, as he walked through the streets of Magnolia.

...

_To be continued_

..._._

**So much much longer than the usual but I really enjoy writing lemons (I'm a perve). Gotta get Jellal somewhere in here to (I have a hug pervo crush on him). Will be involving more of the characters into the story line as Lucy and Natsu's relationship deepens. Didn't want to confuse my story with too many things at once as I am a new writer. Anyway I decided to let the princess pleasure the dragon too cause I didn't want her to be the innocent blushing bride in this story ("OMG, what is that? A carrot?" "Really Luce? Only a weirdo like you would stick a carrot in their pants.") Lol my heart would break making her that dense. I think it went good...How about you guys? Hope you enjoyed this chapter…:3**


	8. Chapter 8

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 8

...

FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.

...

_Holy fish on a pancake!_

"_Nat….suuu?" I called out in disbelief to the man standing before me. His coal grey suit tailored perfectly to his delicious body, accentuating his spiky salmon tresses._

"_Lucy." Natsu replied in a seductive smooth voice._

_Eh? Is this really Natsu? _

_He looks so…._

_PRETTY!_

_No errr I mean….handsome….ly pretty._

_He looks like Hibiki!_

_But Pinker!_

"_Lucy…My sweet!" Natsu grabbed on to my hand with his, locking his fingers between mine._

"_Eh! Wait a minute, Natsu!"_

"_My love for you shines brighter than the stars that dance in the night sky….."_

_Natsu….._

_Poetic?_

_Shitty poetry at that! _

"_Let's get married and have 30 babies."_

"_NANI?" I could feel my eyes pop out of their sockets._

"_Nyaaaaaa!" A blushing miniature Happy, wrapped in a white cotton blanket appeared in Natsu's arms._

"_Happy!" I yelled dramatically._

_Natsu flicked his pink bangs away from his eyes and winked at me. A moment later two more identical bundles filled his arms._

_Did he just….FLICK HIS HAIR?_

_MY EYES!_

"_Happy? Silly Lucy don't you remember the names of our children?"_

"_We don't have children!"_

"_This is Igneel….and this one is Igneel the second and this one…."_

_Is Igneel the third?_

_Natsu you dumb ass!_

"_Is Hamburger."_

_WHAT? _

_Get away from me you freak!_

"_Lucy kick!" I yelled out my trump card as I kicked the idiot in the face._

_..._

"Oi, Luce." Natsu's calls drew Lucy from yet another peculiar dream. He stood below her window, on the cobblestone street, with an ecstatic blue exceed perched on his large shoulder.

"Urusai!" Lucy gave Natsu and Happy a death glare as she sat up on her bed and looked out the window.

"Hai!" Natsu replied, imitating Happy's 'Aye' tone.

"Kowai Lucy." Happy shivered in terror along with Natsu.

"Why did you wake me up so early, Natsu?" Lucy whined. The sound of his name on her lips brought out his large goofy grin.

"Happy and I are going fishing at the river in the woods." Natsu's tone changed back to his normal overly bubbly one.

"Aye! That's where all the yummy fish are!"

Lucy's earlier grumpiness quickly faded and a smile crept at her lips.

How can I stay mad at them…?

Natsu's smiles are warm and comforting…..

"Want to come with?" Natsu asked a glint of enthusiasm in his eyes.

Lucy kneeled on the soft mattress of her bed, so eager to agree that she wanted to jump out the window that very second and dive into the dragon slayers strong arms.

Lady luck however was not on the blonde's side this morning.

She winced slightly at the sore ache in her inner thighs, earned by her pleasurable encounter last night.

The memories from the night before began to fill her mind causing a dark blush to creep across her cheeks.

She was still a novice to his rough play. The Natsu that visited her in her dreams was much gentler, but never had he giving her such intense pleasure.

I like this Natsu better. Lucy smirked internally.

Her body felt tender from all the grinding and kneading. The ache an intimate reminder of their erotic session that she would happily welcomed again and again.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy's voice full of concern.

Natsu on the other hand stared at Lucy curiously, a satisfied smirk tugged at one side of his face while his eyes held a glint of knowing. His hot gaze lingered over her neck much to her confusion.

"I'm fine." Lucy waved her hands dramatically.

"Luuuuce…." Natsu called out playfully, his eyes full of mischievous intent.

"Don't you want to come? It'll be fun!" his seemingly innocent words held an unspoken promise of pleasure that caused Lucy to shiver.

Oh Natsu…I want too….

But I don't think I'm up for hiking in the woods let alone walking.

"I think I'll work on my novel today."

"Bring me back a fish okay?" She smiled at the pair.

Why did I just ask for a fish?

"Yeah Luce…" Natsu looked a bit disappointed, pouting his lips slightly.

"Later." Natsu called as he and Happy made their way on their journey.

...

After deliberating with herself for what seemed like hours Lucy had decided to stay home and work on her book like she had said.

Grimacing at the memory of Gray and Erza stumbling upon her and Natsu in a compromising situation, Lucy believed that staying away from the guild today was the best option as she was not ready to face everyone who was likely to have heard the tale from their team mates.

Lucy sat down at the wooden desk holding a pen firming in her grasp against a thick stack of crisp white pages. The inked soaked into the page forming a small black dot as the pen remained unmoving. Her brows knot as she tried to concentrate on her story however images from the night before flowed continuously through her mind.

Her hand ran along the milky skin of her neck that was now embellished with dark red and purple bruises. Lucy recalled a memory from earlier that morning as she traced her fingers over the tiny welts that adorned her skin.

...

_Lucy had finally plucked up the courage to take her first steps that morning. Pulling back her light pink covers she swung her legs out of bed and placed them on the cool tiles. _

_She held her breath as she put weight on them, cringing at the prominent ache that followed each step as she made her way to the bathroom._

_Reaching for her tooth brush she squeezed out a small amount of blue toothpaste onto the bristles and popped it into her mouth, brushing it against her teeth a few times before finally looking at her reflection in the mirror. _

_Her grip on the plastic handle slackened and her mouth fell open releasing the tooth brush which fell to the sink, bouncing around messily before finally stilling._

_Her eyes were large in amazement as her fingers inspected the many bruises that were sprawled across her skin. Some small and deep red while others were larger and angry purple. The purplish bruises swelled slightly and gave of a slight sting as Lucy traced over them._

_She tugged her tanked top over her head. A blushed crept up her cheeks as her large brown eyes met with more bruises across her breast. Her eyes lingered at a particularly large one that melted into the rosiness of the dark pink areola. _

_Her fingers rubbed over the mark curiously before they brushed over her nipple. Lucy gasped in surprised at the sensitivity of the breast. They felt larger, heavier and agonizingly tender. _

_She sighed softly when a familiar ache became to throb between her legs. _

_Natsu….why did you have to go?_

_She pulled her shirt back over her head and continued with the morning activities._

_..._

I'd better go take a bath since this isn't going anywhere. Lucy huffed, referring to her writing.

Yeah a nice long bubble bath.

She got up off the chair and made her way to the bathroom.

...

"Natsu and Lucy? Gave an old man a break, Gray." Macao chuckled.

"That boy is too dense to even know here to put it. Wakaba commented as he puffed on his cigar.

"And Lucy's a hundred years too young to know how to please a man." Cana slurred drunkenly before she returned to chugging on a barrel of beer.

"Erza! Tell them what you saw!" Gray yelled loudly from the bar at the red head at a nearby table.

"Juvia believes Gray-sama." Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's naked one, holding onto him possessively.

"Oi, get off me!"

"I didn't see anything strange." Erza said calmly.

"Nani?"

"Don't fuck with me, Erza!" Gray walked over to her table dragging Juvia along as she melted and clung onto one of his ankles.

"Why would you lie about something this big?"

Erza put down her fork next to her have eaten cheese cake and gave Gray a stern look.

"Shimatta!" Gray jumped back in fear of death.

"If I side with Lucy, she'll surely ask me to be one of her bridesmaids." Erza stared off into the distance with stars twinkling in her eyes, likely picturing herself in an extravagant wedding dress rather than that of a bridesmaid.

"Bridesmaid?" Gray repeated in bewilderment.

...

Lucy soaked in the hot water of her bath lazily. The mass of white bubbles reached above the swells of her breasts brushing against the tips of her hair that hang loosely from her messy bun.

A thick mist of steamy filled the room as she sighed contently allowing the heat to sooth her weary limbs. She slouched drowsily resting her back against the marble of the tub allowing the explicate memories to once again fill her mind.

"Natsu…." She moaned soft as her inner muscles contracted at the memory of his tongue snaking over her skin.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnn…." Her fingers reached for her tender breasts, squeezing one of the large masses in her hand as the flesh spilt through the cracks between her fingers.

"Yeesss….." Lucy fingers tugged at her sensitive nipple as recalled the feeling of his warm, wet mouth sucking hard at her aching bud.

Her other hand trailed down her running over her soft stomach to sooth the ache between her thighs. Lucy slipped a long finger onto her moist folds, rubbing over her expose clit in small circular motions as the blonde wriggled and moaned softly at her ministrations.

"Oh God!"

"Naaaatsuuuu!" she groaned loudly as she sank her finger into her opening. She felt a slight pain at her intrusion, likely the cause of their rough play from last night.

"Aahhhh…Please…." She begged the mental image of her lover as she began to pump her finger into her slick core.

Lucy added a second finger, ignoring the burn that welcomed her enter, and pressed the pad of her thumb against her clit, mimicking Natsu's caresses from last night.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Her hands began to work her body, one torturing a nipple while the other pumped into her and pleasured her nub.

"Ahhhh….Fuck….My…Pussy…NATSU!" Her fingers plunged in faster and deeper, knuckles buried deeply within her.

"Naaaah there….Please!" She stroked over a particular spot inside her and rolled her hips wildly as she began to match the strokes of her hand. Water and foam splashed over the sides of the tub pooling into large puddles on the floor.

Her arm began to strain in protest and her brows knot in frustration. Her orgasm so close she could taste its bliss on her tongue, yet so far out of her reach as she clawed at the edge unable to through herself over the cliff.

With a finally huff of frustration Lucy pulled her hand from between her legs. She panted loudly and her body shuddered in agony, every each of her skin ached for the release she could not obtain.

"Natsu…." Her eyes snapped open. Lucy stood up abruptly, strawberry scented foam clinging to her luscious body.

She stepped out of her bath and made for the bathroom door ignoring the fluffy towel that lay neatly folded on the counter.

A lone thought ran through her mind as she turned the handle on the door.

Find Natsu…..

...

_To be continued…._

...

**Wow sex crazed Lucy + a forest + a feral dragon. Natsu please use Happy as bait for the fish and go ravage your princess against one of those pine trees. :) **

**So guys, I'm working on my next nalu story, chapter one will be out shortly. Hope it's good**

**In terms of this chapter, not a big fan of keeping Natsu and Lucy apart but hey a little distance makes for a steamy lemon. With all these interruptions, I'm sure Natsu gonna burn down a town or break the legs on her bed. Probably the later….**

**I wrote this chapter in pain. Wisdom tooth from hell! Wanted to shoot myself like 30 times while typing. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter….**


	9. Chapter 9

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

...

"Hmmm…This is boring….I didn't even get a bite yet…"

"Take it seriously! Our supper is on the line!"

"Hmmmm…."

"Natsu….Are you okay?" Happy asked the dragon slayer, who sat on the moss covered rocks beside the river.

Natsu had been brooding for quite some time staring blankly at the spot where the thin line from his rod disappeared into the clear water.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking….." he replied.

"NATSU…..THINKING?" The blue exceed's face turned white, ridden in shock.

Just then a familiar scent caught Natsu's nose, yanking him from his gloomy thoughts. A scent so delicious that he sniffed the air more deeply this time, gaining a curious stare from Happy.

Lucy?

His body reacted before his mind did, securing the end of his rod firming between two nearby rocks, Natsu was on his feet in a matter of seconds, taking off in the direction of his blonde partner.

Why is her scent so strong?

"Natsu, where are you going?"

"Looks like Lucy decided to come fishing with us after all, I'll go find her." The pink haired mage grinned excitedly as he disappeared into the many rows of large leafy trees.

Could it be that she's….

A feral growl rumbled in his chest and the predatorily look returned to his dark eyes as Natsu stalked through the woods in search of his lover.

...

"Shitty woods…" The stellar mage mumbled as she stumbled along the worn out path of dry debris laden on the floor of the woods. The thick roots that broke through the soft soil a hindrance to her progress as her sore legs tripped and twisted endlessly along the dirt path.

She sighed in frustration at the scuffs on her new brown boots, already sweaty and out of breath from the small distance she had hiked.

Why did he have to be in the woods?

Lucy pulled at her brown wool sweater in annoyance. The material scratched over the tender bruises on her skins and teased her stiff nipples with every move she made.

She regretted her choice of cover for the many marks Natsu had left along her skin in his lusty embrace.

Another defeated sigh passed through her lips as she remembered the lacy bras she had tossed across her room due to its rough caress on her sensitive breasts.

Natsu…..

Her body still wound up tightly from her failed attempted at pleasing herself. The constant rubbing of the material against her erect buds contributed to the agonizing throb between her legs.

Lucy groaned loudly in frustration, stopping her descent and brushing her blonde tresses away from her sweaty forehead.

The sound of a crunching twig in the distance caught her attention. She reached for the whip fasted to her shapely hip ready to defend against her attacker, only to find that she had forgotten both her weapon and her keys in her mild state of sexual delusion.

However before she could come up with a plan two large arms wrapped around her stomach trapping her body against a rock hard frame, causing a loud squeak to erupt from the blonde mage.

"Gotcha!" The seductive voice cooed into her ear, before carrying her off behind a large tree.

...

"Natsu, let go already." Lucy's pleads for release only resulted in the dragon slayers arms tightening around her defiantly.

The warmth of his body offered her further torment rather than the comfort she longed for.

"I thought you were busy…." Natsu placed a soft kiss along her jaw while his roamed over her stomach and trailed up to her large breast, seeking no permission.

"I felt like…eating fish." Lucy let out a shaky reply as his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts.

"Liar…" Her smirked against her satin skin, cupping her generous mounds within his grasp and squeezing greedily while he bath soft flesh between her jaw and her neck with wet licks of his tongue, nipping at it mischievously.

Lucy gasped loudly. Her hand slithered up the side of his neck and into his blush colored tresses. The strong scent that lingered on her fingers caused the dragon slayer to halt his movements.

A sexy mix between a deep growl and a low groan rumbled against her jaw and his eyes snapped his eyes shut overwhelmed with by desire.

His controlled slipped briefly and his body moved with an uncontrollable urge to claim, pushing down the blonde into the soft grass and pinning her to the ground with the weight of his body.

Lucy stared at the man above her with a look of bewilderment, shocked by his sudden aggressiveness.

Natsu's lips sealed hotly over hers, offering no explanation for his sudden change in behavior. His warm lips meshed pleasurably into hers before he slipped his tongue into her mouth meeting and equally hungry muscle which danced sensually with his.

He groaned deeply into Lucy's mouth as his hand massaged her tender breast through the thick barrier of her sweater, finding her erect bud and flicking it mercilessly till she moaned and withered helplessly, rubbing her heated core against his muscled thigh.

"Fuck Luce….I want you so bad…" he rasped against her ravished lips.

His hands found the hem of her brown sweater, coming close to ripping it off her voluptuous body as her pulled at it impatiently.

He rose on his knees, admiring the artwork that adorned her body. The many bruises partially satisfied his need to mark his mate.

He glared disapprovingly at the turtle neck sweater that he had tossed nearby.

"Don't cover up my marks.…" An order just like the one he had given her the night before.

He cupped her chin between his fingers.

"It just makes the urge to really 'mark' you stronger." She whimpered beneath him.

"Natsu….." Lucy's voice was strained and full of need. Her hands reached up and cupped the sides of his handsome face before pulling him towards her for another scorching kiss.

She groaned loudly as his rough hand massaged her bare breast, wasting no time in locking her raw nipple between his fingers and flicking it wildly causing intense sparks of pleasure to flow between the point of contact and her dampened core.

Natsu's lips left hers, kissing a hot trail along her neck and down to her neglected breast. He licked over the stiff peck repeatedly lathering it would his saliva before he suckled deeply.

"Uuuunnnhh….Aaaaah….Natsuuuu…" Lucy arched her back off the ground. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she clung desperately to him in an attempt to prolong the pleasurable contact.

She shuddered uncontrollably at the incredible feeling of his tongue and his hands on her overly worked breasts, panting and moaning incoherent words as she begged him to continue his lustful assault.

Natsu slipped his other leg between hers, spreading her widely before her sank down and grind his hips into hers. His rock hard erection rubbed longingly against her moist panties that were fully exposed thanks to the short frilly skirt that lay flap over on her stomach.

"I can't control myself…." His hot breath stung her over sensitize nipple, making her shiver.

"Your scent is driving me crazy." He latched onto her other breast, lathering, biting and sucking. His craving for her body heightened tenfold as the delicious scent of vanilla kept growing stronger.

"Mnnnnh….Haaaahhh…..Ahhhhh." Lucy's chest rose and fell rapidly, as she panted heavily.

Natsu's hand travelled down her body, kneading the soft flesh of her hips before hovering over the scrunched up material of her skirt.

His fingers quickly sort after the thin straps of her panties and pulled them down impatiently.

He kissed down her toned stomach, nipping sucking and leaving more marks in his path as he made his way to the location of the delicious scent that made his mouth salivate.

He spread Lucy's thighs widely with his large hands. The sight of her dripping folds made the dragon slayer groan whereas enchanting aroma made his cock twitch painfully with an overwhelming urge to taste her.

Natsu's trance like stare made Lucy wriggle impatiently. With coyness long lost in the wind Lucy begged for his touch and arched her hips of the ground.

"Natsu…Please…"She rasped and he complied slipping a finger into her slick folds and rubbing over her clit.

"Fuck Luce…You're so wet." His voice was husky with desire.

His leisured strokes against her clit made her wetter and his finger soon slipped in further plunging into her saturated entrance unleashing a sexy groan from them both.

"Oh God….Please…" she groaned out as he began to pump into her deeply.

Natsu then leaned in and licked over her clit drawing forth a sharp pleasurable screech from the blonde mage.

"You like that…?" He asked, licking over the bundle of nerves again.

"Aaaaaaah…..Yes….Oh god….YEEESS…" Lucy moaned as he continued to lick over and over again.

He sucked lightly at the ball of pleasure and added a second finger, thrusting roughly into her as her arousal seeped generously from her opening running down her plump cheeks and onto the soft grass.

"NATSUUUU…Aaaaaah…Please…Unnnnnhh…Please…..HAAAAAA H….Don't….AhhH…Oh Kami….DONT STOP!"

Natsu would have smirked cockily against her heated flesh if he wasn't so aroused and out of control himself. He groaned deeply into her into her wetness and removed his slick fingers that dripped heavily with her arousal.

He sat back on his heels picking up the blondes lower body. Her thighs pressed tightly around his neck and his arms wrapped firming around her stomach.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed loudly as he plunged his tongue into her opening. Her inner muscles contracted possessively around his intruding tongue as her dove in deeply massaging her inner walls.

The new position left her open, defenseless and fully at his mercy as she moaned helplessly with every probe of his tongue.

Natsu retracted his tongue and licked back and forth between her dripping folds before plunging into her heated depths again, earning loud, sharp appreciative moans from his lover.

He stared down at Lucy memories as she groped her breasts and flicked wildly at her rosy nipples in her crazed stated of arousal. Her mouth hung open as she gasped and chanted his name with every thrust of his tongue.

The wet suckling noise that was made every time her inner walls clinched around his stabbing tongue was like music to his ears.

"Aaaah…Yes…Please….Fuck me….Natsu…." He groaned against into her wet core as she begged him to lead her to ecstasy.

His cock throbbed painfully as he took in the sight before him. Lucy laid out sweaty, panting heavily and moaning in need. His name on her lips while he pleasure her mercilessly and her hands squeezing erotically at her own breasts as her arousal dripped from within her folds and leaked down her stomach, only to soaked into the yellow material bunched at her waist.

Natsu growled possessively his need to please his mate spurring him onward. His arm locked tighter around her body while the other came up to her core. His thumb quickly slipped into her wetness and rubbed at her clit as his tongue pumped savagely into her.

"Aaaah…Haaaaah….I'm gonna…Caaaaahmmmm…..Naaaaaaaaa…Ahhhh….NATSU!" Lucy scream her release as rivers of warm milky liquid poured out from within her and into the welcoming mouth of her partner, who groaned deeply as he lapped up her arousal.

Her soft thighs crushed together, her limbs stiffened and her body convulsed and shuddered violently riding out the long waves of the powerful orgasm he had given her.

Natsu placed a soft kiss on Lucy's inner thigh before he laid her down on the soft grass allowing her body to calm after the strenuous activity. He rubbed smoothing up and down her thighs while his thumbs kneaded into the tired inner muscles.

"Natsu…" She called out softly for him and reached out blindly, sleep weighing heavy on her eyelids.

He moved obediently, placing his cheek in her hand as his body hovered above hers. Lucy's hand moved sluggishly from his face down to his neck before gripping at the white scale like material around his neck and hoisting herself up.

Her mouth pressed hotly into Natsu's, ravaging his arousal soaked lips with a fierce kiss. Lucy licked and bit hungrily at his lips, moaning at the taste that still lingered thickly.

She pushed against Natsu's sculptured chest, forcing the dragon slayer onto his back.

She smirked at her small victory and Natsu chuckled in response. Withholding the fact that he had actually complied out of curiosity rather than her physically strength.

...

Lucy untied his scarf and placed it onto the ground gentle receiving an appreciative caress against her cheek from Natsu. She pulled away from his lips and took in the state of the man beneath her. His sweat soaked skin, the pink bangs that he had always pushed back now lay wet and sexy over his eyes, eyes that bore the same feral look as the night before.

She licked her pink lips seductively as her finger traced along the outline of his lips and then along the moist seam.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamed about tasting these fangs?" the tip of her finger slipped between his lips and ran along the edge of his sharp canine.

Natsu nipped at her finger playfully, grinning widely at the small gasp of surprise she let out.

"And what do they taste like…Lusheeeey?" He teased cocking his head to the side.

Lucy leaned forward and brushed her lips onto his.

"Like cinnamon….." Her tongue slipped in slowly licking over the pointy fang.

"And sex…." She whispered hotly.

Natsu growled at her boldness combing his fingers into her hair and holding her head firmly in place as their lips caressed the other and their tongued swirled together in a primal dance.

Lucy's hands roamed beneath his dark vest, rubbing along the hot skin of his chest and down along his washboard abs.

"Mmmmm…" She moaned in delight as her hands indulged in the feel of his hard muscles.

"Off!" she whispered against his lips and he obeyed, siting up and slipping off his vest as she settled in more intimately in his lap and kissed along his jaw.

Natsu groaned when her kisses reached his neck, her tongue traced along his long scar before she sucked at the flesh with such hunger that her teeth scraped into his skin leaving a dark angry bruise.

She pushed at the dragon slayer till his back met with the ground once again. Her lips never left his delicious body as she kissed and nipped along his godly chest, leaving wet patterns along his body.

Lucy's tongue ran over a nipple earning a mild response unlike her loud, pleasurable ones.

I want you to moan for me…Natsu….

She slid along his body, settling between Natsu's bent outspread legs.

Her hand reached for his belt, unclipping the large buckle and then undoing the button and the zipper that held together his white pants. She then placed soft kisses on each hard muscle of stomach.

"Natsu…" She moaned out his name softly as her hand slipped beneath the elastic of his boxers, he groaned and shut his eyes as her soft hand enclosed around his hard member.

"Luuuce…" Natsu hissed as she began to pump his erection in her hand. The soft velvety skin pulled along the hard muscle with each stork of her hand, making his thighs twitch as he fought to stay in control.

The fingers on her other hand pulled at his grey boxers revealing the moist, hard pulsating organ within her out spread fingers.

She moaned at the erotic sight entranced by the large throbbing cock seeping arousal with every stroke of her hand.

The translucent streams that dripped over fingers looked inviting, making her lick her lips in curiosity.

Lucy leaned forward and licked over the head of his erection, tasting the salty liquid with her tongue.

"FUCK….LUCY!" Natsu moaned loudly as his hips bucked at the sudden feeling of her tongue.

She placed a soft kiss on the head and then ran her tongue over the thick protruding vein that begged for attention.

Thank you Levy for all those pervy books! Lucy recited a silent prayer as she went along with her sensual ministrations.

Her tongue roamed back up his length lazily before circling around the head wetly and then taking it into her mouth and sucking gently.

"Fuck…." Natsu rasped as his thrust upward. His fingers had found their way into her golden hair, holding the strains away from her angelic face as he took in the view.

She swirled the head of his cock once more before taking in more of his length, sucking deeply as her hand pumped the base.

"Naaaaaaaaah….Luuuuuce…" He began to thrust into her welcoming mouth, the erotic wet noises leading him further onto the edge.

"Fuck….If you don't stop….I'm gonna come…" His rasped out warning only spurring Lucy on, she sucked and pumped his cock for all it's worth.

Her hand soaked with a mixture of his arousal and her saliva adding to the delicious feeling, Natsu gave in to the pleasure and rocked his hips wildly as she sucked in deeper.

"AAAAAAH….LUUUUCY!" He thrust deeply into her, filling her mouth with thick warm jets of come.

Lucy cringed slightly at the salty taste, managing to swallow it down and releasing the hot sticky erection from the warm confines of her mouth. She placed a soft kiss against the still hard erection before letting go.

"Luce…" Natsu called out for her huskily, pulling her into his lap to straddle him.

He placed a soft sleepy kiss on her lips before he buried his face into the crock of her neck.

"Although I enjoyed coming in that sweet mouth of yours…" He whispered against her skin.

"What I really wanna do…" His hands gripped tightly at Lucy's hips.

"Is shoot my load deep inside you…" His hips thrust up as he spoke making her whimper.

Natsu's thick erection slipped with ease between her soaked folds, rubbing seductively along her slit as the head caressed her sensitive clit.

"Naaaaaaah….Ahhh…Natsu…" Lucy pulled his face to hers, staring hotly into his dark eyes while she moaned and panted wantonly, meeting his soft thrusts with her thrusts of her own.

"I want you…." She sighed as she pressed her swollen lips into his, kissing him with unrestrained passion and need. His tongue forced into her warm mouth demandingly mimicking the slow, sensually thrusts of his hips. Her shaky moans swallowed greedily by his mouth.

Natsu's eyebrows frowned and he pushed against Lucy breaking the kiss. His nostrils flared and contracted comically as her sniffed the air, and groaned in frustration.

"Natsu… What is it?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"You'll see." He sighed.

He sat Lucy on the ground and stood on his feet as he began searching for their clothes. Natsu dressed himself before snatched her top of the nearby grass and walked over to her.

"Here..." He said as he kneed beside her, motioning for her to slip her arm through the sweater in his hands, she smiled affectionate at him and complied.

After a moment of darkness Lucy met with the serious face of her partner as her head popped through the hole. He stared attentively to her chest, watching the small bounce that her breasts made as he tugged the sweater down her body.

"Geeeeeeeeeh..." He continued to stare as if deep in thought.

She stared back at him in confusion.

"Boobie." A goofy grin stretched across his cheeks.

EH?

"Dumbass" She bashed him over the head with her fist.

"Natsu! Lucy!" The blue exceed flew through the trees excitedly.

"Oi, Happy….Lucy turned into a huge pervert." Natsu teased as her rubbed the imaginary bump on his head.

"You're the pervert!" Lucy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, resembling an angry four year old while Natsu grinned at her in amusement.

"Kukukukuku!" Happy's laughter caught their attention.

Lucy's face blacked out in horror while Natsu grinned even wider.

"You liiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy chuckled evilly as Lucy's forgotten panties dangled from his paw.

...

_To be continued….._

...

**Okay so I decided to respond to one of the reviews here because I wanted everyone to get the idea I have for this story.**

**I wanted to write a steamy nalu instead of the usual sweet cutesy ones. In order for me do this I had to sex up Natsu's character and make him a lot more "feral' (I like feral Natsu :P) and sexually aware as opposed to the adorable idiot he really is**

**If I had to keep him 100% in character it would literally be like a blind man trying to find a key hole….in a room with no doors….**

**Any way thanx for all the reviews guys it really does make my day and motivate me to write. As promised a longer chapter, steamier than I planned but hey I had fun with it.**

**Actually now that I'm looking at the word count its more than twice the size of my usual chapters.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter…..**

**And please don't kill me for the cock block…I'm setting up for the amazing sex scene… ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.

...

"Come on Luce, you've been sulking the entire way." Natsu pouted at the woman who walked beside him in silence.

"Are you mad because you had to chase happy down for your underwear?" Natsu glanced at the blue cat flying a short distance ahead of them.

"Or is it because you tripped and fell over, and your skirt flipped." His attempt to hold back his amusement failed miserably and he chuckled.

"Natsu…" Lucy whined.

"That's not it…..Happy…" she sighed in defeat.

"What about him?"

"This is going to spread through the guild like a wildfire." She groaned

"Like the time he told Cana you grabbed my boobs…" Her finger tips rubbed into her temples as if pained by the memory.

"So you don't want anyone to know?" Natsu's disappointment clearly showed in his question.

"I just…"

"You just?"

"I don't know what 'this' is…." Lucy said weakly.

"Actually it's more like I don't know what this means to you." Her faint whisper detected by his sharp ears.

"Luce…" Natsu stopped walking and reached out for her.

"You're my m…"

"Natsuuuu….' Happy sang out playfully, interrupting the dragon slayers confession.

"We're here!" He cheered making both mages look up at the familiar building of their guild.

A loud rumble echoed from Natsu's stomach electing a warm slime from the blonde beside him.

"Maybe Mira will give me a fish." Happy said optimistically as he flew into the guild leaving behind the two 'love birds' as he had called them while flying around with Lucy's panties.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Natsu pulled at her wrist, grinning in excitement.

"Hmm…I think I'll take a bath first, I'll come by a bit later." Lucy ran her free hand through her hair subconsciously, hesitant about walking into the guild after her encounter in the woods.

"I'll walk you back then." Natsu offered immediately.

"You've never been one to turn down food." Lucy laughed softly.

"Yeah…But…" He scratched his head as he tried to come up with a valid excuse.

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe I'll visit Levy-chan on the way."

"Jeez Luce….Just say yes when someone offers to do something nice for you." He ruffled her hair.

"I'll see you later then." Natsu strode into the guild, not before stealing a last glance at the beautiful blonde mage as the doors swung shut.

...

"Lu-chan." The tiny blue haired girl bounced about in excitement as she pulling Lucy in through the door of her apartment.

"I have a ton of books that I've just finished reading."

"You can have whatever you like." She smiled at Lucy as they made their way towards the wooden desk hiding away behind the numerous shelves of books.

"I would love to Levy-chan but that's not the reason why I came to visit." Lucy shifted around nervously in her seat.

"What is it?" Levy looked concernedly at her friends.

"Well…." Lucy trailed off.

"Come on spit it out." Her eyes beamed with curiosity.

"It's about Natsu…" Lucy's fingers pulled and tangled with one another as they fidgeted beneath the desk.

"What about him." the tiny mage asked excitedly in hopes of a juicy story.

Lucy went on to give her friend a very detailed description of the events that had occur during the last few days, her voice trailing off into a whisper every time she described a particular act that was sexually in nature as if the walls had ears.

Her vivid explanations come out stuttered and reluctant as her face changed into various shades of reds and pinks.

Levy on the other hand listened attentively with large, bright eyes, gasping and even bolding probing the tomato red stellar mage for more details.

"In the woods!" Levy said loudly making the blonde cringe in further embarrassment.

"Yeah…."

"And then when I asked him about his feelings, all I got from him was that I was his "m" thanks to that shitty cat." Lucy fumed, still holding a grudged for the flying panty incident.

Levy's eyes widened as a spark of realization sparked through her mind. She walked over towards the back of the room in search of something important disappearing into the rows of dusty books that lay forgotten at the back.

A loud thump and an agonizing groan triggered a frown of confusion on the blondes face.

"Levy-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tripped over a pile of books." Levy smiled and rubbed her hand soothing along her rear as she appeared from the paper jungle.

An old, enchanted looking book in her other arm caught Lucy's eye.

The dark brown leather cover was well-worn and the golden stitching around the edges ripped and hung out untidily here and there.

Levy placed the book on the desk causing a huge puff of dust to erupt from around it. Her small fingers tracing over the golden emblem of two dragons intertwined in battle before opening the cover to reveal brown strained pages. The words inside were hand written in a regal and elegant style with exaggerated tails and curls.

"It's a book on dragon slayer magic." Levy answered her unspoken question.

"It's written in an accent language, which makes it unreadable…to most…." She said with a sly smile.

"So what does this have to do with what I just told you?" The thought of Levy's inability to decipher the words never crossed Lucy's mind.

"Everything…"

"Seem like Natsu has chosen you as his mate."

"Mate…?" Lucy repeated in astonishment.

"Hmmm…"Levy responded absentmindedly as she read through the pages.

A cocky smile pulled at Levy's as she quirked up a thin blue brow, finally making sense of the ancient script. She glanced up at Lucy making sure that she had the blonde's attention before reading out the words from the book.

"Just like the mystical dragon, dragon slayers will also choose a mate."

"One and only one partner for all of eternity even after death"

"The two shall share an unbreakable bond greater than that of mortal marriage."

"A mate…Like a wife?" Lucy interrupted curiously.

"That's one way of putting it I guess." Levy replied her nose still buried within the dusty novel.

"Hmm this part explains Natsu's strange behavior." She went on.

"After finding his true mate the dragon slayer will become overwhelmed by the dragon within him"

"Becoming hyper sexual, aggressive and territorial until he has claimed his mate."

Lucy's eyes rolled around as she mentally ticked the encounters that she deemed as 'strange' behavior for Natsu's.

"During the mating his appearance may take on the traits of a dragon." The blue haired mage explained.

"Appearance…? Hmm…Natsu physically changes when he uses his dragon force right?" Levy asked inquiringly.

"So I've heard…I've never actually seen it…" Lucy replied.

"The mating ritual can be aggressive as the dragon slayer seeks pleasure in dominating his mate."

"So basically I play possum while he was his way with me?" The blonde huffed in disapproval causing Levy to chuckle.

"Well that could be fun." She teased before continuing.

"In order for a successful mating the two must in act the sacred exchange of life essence."

"Life essence…Is that magic power?" Lucy's brows knot as she thought over its meaning.

"Actually Lu-chan..."She blushed brightly.

"It more like your blood in exchange for his….you know…." Levy trailed off.

"His what?"

"Come!" The blue haired mage blurred out loudly making Lucy's face heat up.

Her eyes quickly returned to the book.

"There after the mate shall bare the mark of the dragon as a symbol of belonging."

"Ah…these pages are badly faded off, it's gonna take me a bit to figure them out." Levy looked up from the book.

"Lu-chan?" she called out to the blonde who stared blankly at her.

Natsu that idiot!

Why didn't he explain this stuff to me before?

"Gomen Levy-chan it's a bit too much to process at once."

Hmm…Then again I wonder how much he really knows…

Igneel did disappear while he was very young…

I doubt he would have given a kid let alone Natsu a lesson in sex-ed.

"I'm really tired I should head home and take a bath." Lucy smiled absentmindedly as she stood up and walked to the door.

...

Levy closed the door behind her friend, sighing loudly in relief as her back slid against the cool varnished wood.

"Oi shrimp, why'd yah have to kick me so hard?"

Gajeel you asshole…

"I remember telling you to leave when we heard the knock on the door."

"I'm glad I stayed…didn't think Salamander had it in him."

"How much did your hear?"

"Not much….My ears started to rust when bunny girl started talking about his tongue." He said in distaste.

"Oh? I could have sworn it was but a whisper?"

"Gehe…" Gajeel chuckled

"So I listened in, I couldn't help myself ."

"It's not every day you hear a story about the village idiot milking the cow in the woods." Gajeel laughed loudly after putting great emphasis on 'milking the cow' in reference to Lucy's breasts.

"You know if you'd like…We could go for a 'walk' in the woods…" He teased playfully.

"Gajeel you're a moron!" Levy squeaked in irritation, picking up a nearby book and throwing it above the shelves toward the unseen dragon slayer.

She smiled in accomplishment when she heard a loud thump followed by his distinctive groan.

...

"Okay so I'll just stop by for a few minutes before I head home." Lucy blushed darkly as she headed towards the guild.

"Mate uh?" she questioned herself in disbelief as she pushed open the large doors only to be greeted by an unfamiliar silence.

Taking in the sight of her fellow guild members sprawled across the guild in a drunken slumber along with a mass of broken furniture around them, Lucy couldn't help but sigh.

Mira Jane being the only sober member stood behind the bar wiping glasses as usual. She gave a small wave to Lucy as the stellar mage made her way through the mess in search of her partner.

A pink tuff of hair that poked out from beneath a few broken chair pieces caught Lucy's attention, making her smile enthusiastically as she headed in that direction.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She smiled as she kneeled down and reached out to stroke Natsu's pink bangs away from his fore head.

His actually pretty cute when his asleep.

"Ka…Ka…Ka" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Hmm what was that?" Lucy leaned over closer to his mouth.

"KARYŪ NO TEKKEN!" He screamed loudly as his flaming fist collided with Lucy's stunned face, knocking the unsuspecting mage across the guild hall and into a pile off freshly broken furniture.

"Hara, Hara" Mira Jane chuckled.

"Hahaha! Screw you Gray-teme!" Natsu babbled in his sleep.

"Natsu you dumbass…." Lucy groaned weakly from the pile.

...

Idiot….

Lucy huffed as she slid into a pair of pink cotton shorts and a white vest with blue trimmings, the light fabric clung to every damp spots on her soft skin.

The long fragrant bubble bath that she had indulged in had been much appreciated by her sore muscles as well as her hair that happen to be harboring a few dried leaves.

She wiped away the thick mist on the mirror that hindered her vision, stepping back to critic her appearance.

Lucy's frowned as her hands pulled at the thin white material, feeling a bit self-conscious at its lack over coverage in its wet state.

Her hands then skimmed over her silky skin of the exposed thighs, rubbing in the small streaks of body lotion that had been missed earlier.

She combed through her freshly blow dried mane, patting down the imaginary stragglers that stuck out at her roots.

I'm being ridiculous…

His not coming…

His probably still lying unconscious on the guild floor… Lucy puffed her checks in disappointment.

But he did say he'd see me later….

Her bare feet padded along the cool tiles as she reached for the door.

Mate huh? The thought sounded appealing, much to the young mages surprise.

She took in a deep breath before swinging the door open, her stomach twisted and her pulse increasing in anticipation.

Lucy's eyes immediately fell on her empty bed, making her sigh sadly and make her way there even though the idea of sleep seemed rather unappealingly compared to the warm hard body of a certain fire dragon slayer.

A creak from the floor boards caused Lucy to freeze, the hand that reached out for the covers now suspended inanimately in the air.

She twirled around excitedly and her eyes instantly fixed onto the familiar frame lurking in the shadows.

"Natsu!"

...

Nin-Nin Motherfucker!

Natsu crept through Lucy's window silently with his white scaly scarf wrapped around his face and his fingers positioned like a ninja.

He then slithered into the shadows and pressed his back against the wall adjacent to her bed, perfectly concealed by the darkness.

His noise twitched as he took in the scent of the room, suppressing a growl as it stroke his desire.

Lucy….

Why didn't you come back…?

His ears now fixed on the movement in the bathroom.

I could just break the door down….

And take her…hard and fast against the bathroom sink… He smirked at the dark thought.

She'd probably kick me in the face before I even make it through the damn door…

But then again….

I also like to live dangerously…. Natsu chuckled softly and pulled his scarf away from his face.

His breath caught when he heard the bathroom door creak open.

Shit! Act cool…

Maybe I should lean against the wall with my arms crossed and my knee bent like a bad ass…

Or maybe….Fuck

You're so beautiful Luce… He stared in ore as she peaked through the door.

The small sigh she made before making her way into the room stirred up lustful memories.

This time there will be no interruptions … Natsu smirked devilishly.

Heh…I made sure of it…

Your screams and moans will be heard by no other as I claim you as MINE…

The pink haired mage recalled the many guild members he had knocked out and out drank, all of which now lay incapacitated around the guild hall.

He felt slightly guilty at giving Happy one too many fish and sending him of into a deep slumber however that thought vanished as soon as Lucy bent over to pull back the covers.

THAT ASS!

He groaned silently unable to control his body as his legs marched forward. The dragon slayer winced as the floor board creaked catching Lucy's attention.

And there goes my plan to pounce on her from behind….

"Natsu!"

...

_To be continued…_

...

Ah so here I am after midnight (South African time) eating a sandwich and editing my chapter because I'm shit scared to turn off the lights.

The evil dead or whatever the fuck that movie is called was fucking disturbing. Although I did find the whole toilet spine buster screen hilarious.

So I'm going back to campus next week (AND FUCK THERE'S SOMETHING CROAKING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW) so my updates maybe a bit delayed not longer than a week though.

(Puffs on cigarette* I am going to die before I finish this story!)

This chapter was a bit delayed because I got caught up writing the first chapter of my new nalu, a bit more depth to that story (And yes lemons :))

Will probably post it after I'm done with this story (I still have a long way to go with this one… (Like a lemon or 9 :P)

Oh and Levy and Gajeel were so much fun, I'll be adding in so other characters as we go along.

Chapter turned out really long too…

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter…

Don't forget to review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

...

"Natsu!" The blonde Mage called out to the man lurking in the shadows, brown eyes watching his every move as he stepped closer.

"Lucy…" Her name rolled of his tongue like silk, a seductive mix between a pleasured moan and the hypnotic call of a siren.

"What are you doing here?" she asked out of habit, her attention held by the man stalking towards her.

"Well…I ain't here to have a sleep over." Natsu chuckled.

His large hand reached for her face, capturing her delicately shaped chin between his fingers and tilting her face closer to his.

"Luce…" He cooed out in the same seductive tone as before. His warm breath brushed over her plump lips, sending a chill down her spin.

Lucy's body inched closer to his, her full breasts swallowing his fore arm within their valley and her hand gripping at the dark material of his vest.

"I'm here to make you mine…" Natsu meshed his lips with hers, kissing her passionately and plunging his tongue into her mouth without hesitation. He couldn't help but groan at the sweetness that he found.

"Surrender to me…." He whispered against her lips, his hands now gripping firmly at the dip of her waist, fingers digging into the flesh of her wide hips.

"Let me ravish your body." He growled, reuniting with her lips once again.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers buried deep into his blush coloured locks and her body pressed flush against his. She used her body as a means to show him her submission and Natsu reacted instantaneously, his knees bent and his strong arms locked around her thighs picking her up and tossing her onto the soft pink bed.

...

Gun metal grey bore into brown as he stared at her with intense passion, crawling over her body like a wild animal and imprisoning her in a cage of limbs.

His fingers dug into the covers on either side of her head with mass of golden tread between them, complemented perfectly by the light pink flush of her cheeks.

Mmmmm Natsu….

Lucy tried to vocalize her pleasure as he claimed her lips but a muffled moan was all that left her throat.

The intensity of his desire burned through the force of his kiss, lips crushed against pearly teeth, tongues flicked and moaned echoed loudly.

"Nnnnaaaaaah!" Natsu's rubbed his solid body against hers making her break the kiss and throw her head back with a needy moan.

Her exposed neck further beckoning her submission and calling out to his inner beast, Natsu attacked her flesh mercilessly bathing the tender skin with his tongue and then sucking on it hungrily. His fangs throbbed painfully, aching to sink into her flesh.

Lucy moaned helplessly and trembled against the dragon slayer, unsure of whether she wanted to plead with him to stop or beg with him to continue, confused by the intense feeling of pleasure and pain as he sucked deeper capturing her satin skin between his teeth.

She tugged at his scarf, ripping it from him so that her thin fingers could dance along angled curve of his neck.

"Luuucy…" He moaned softly as he kissed the tops of her breasts, praising the over flowing mounds with scorching wet kisses and then burying his face between them and inhale deeply.

Lucy's fingers snuck their way underneath his vest tugging impatiently at the material at one of his shoulders.

Natsu rose on his knees and stared down at his lover as he removed his garment fluidly. Never had she seen him look so regal and powerful before, his hair falling over those dangerous grey eyes, his bare chest rising and falling with each breath and every heavenly muscle clearly defined by the moonlight.

Lucy licked her lips seductively, the temptation to touch him to strong, making her fingers twitch and move with a mind of their own. Her hands roamed up his muscular thighs, thumbs kneading into the inner side before stroking over his chiselled abs and making him hiss and arch into her touch.

Natsu let out a moan and dropped his head forward as her finger tips dig into the skin of his chest and ranked over his body.

The blonde mage was so fixated on his godly body that she had not noticed the change in her partner's behaviour, unprepared for the deadly growl that rumbled in his chest and the imprisonment of her arms above her head.

...

"N-natsu?" Her eyes widened in disbelief, finding large golden eyes with blacked slit pupils staring back at her hypnotically.

Scales dusted along his cheeks, his arms and his chest. They deep red, sequent like scales were even littered across the defined lines of his abs.

Both upper and lower fangs lengthen dangerously fully on display as he panted harshly and his lips curled back.

Natsu lunged forward, his overly large fangs clanking into her smaller set of teeth, thrusting his tongue into her mouth licking against the roof of her mouth before rubbed sensually against her tongue and swirling around it wildly. He rubbed against her body erotically, his hard, naked chest massaged her mounds and his hips pressed between her spread thighs.

His skin felt hotter than usually as if his burning desire had materialized into flames.

"Hot…" Lucy moaned as her released her ravaged lips.

His long canines had made it difficult to seal their kiss resulting in a loud, messy coupling that she found all too exciting. Evidence of their erotic kiss in the form of a thick string of salvia stretched between their tongues which hung out on display for the other.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" she gasped when his slick tongue licked along her neck.

Natsu kissed along the exposed skin of her chest, continuing his caresses with his lips over the material of her vest.

He smirked mischievously at the stiff peck that strained against the thin cotton, kissing it softly before licking over it. He alternated between light brushes and firm flicks of his tongue that left behind a translucent, wet spot when he pulled away.

"Naaatsuuu…" Lucy groaned in agony when he sucked deeply on her bud, the barrier between his mouth and her nipple creating delicious friction.

She tugged restlessly at her arms unable to break the iron grip of the hand that held tightly to her wrists, her body aching for the feeling of his hot skin beneath her hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her heated core against his rock hard erection, earning a groan from the mouth latched onto her breasts and a whimper from her own lips as the sparks of pleasure shot through her body.

Natsu realized his death lock on her hands and gripped on tightly to the plunging neckline of top. The biting pull of the protesting seems against her skin and the loud rip made Lucy squeak in surprise.

She had opened her mouth to air her disapproval of the barbaric removal of her clothes when she saw the ripped shambles in his hands that he discarded on her floor in distaste, however before the first word had left her lips Lucy was frozen in fear.

...

Natsu's fangs gazed against the front of her throat making her breath hitch and her heart beat frantically against her chest.

Lucy trembled fearfully at the realization that he could take her life with a snap of his jaws. The dumbfounded look that painted across her beautiful face when he placed a soft kiss against her skin was priceless.

The fuck?

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered hotly, licking up along her neck and placing a second kiss at the apex between her jaw and her neck.

"I can't make love to you…" His breathed out harshly against her ear.

Wait!

What?

"So…you don't want…Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Her words cut short by his vicious assault on her breast, sucking on the stiff peck and tugging on it playfully with his sharp teeth.

"I wanna fuck you." He rubbed his restricted erection against her heated core making her legs quake around him.

"Hard." He growled and bit into the soft bulb provoking the blonde to tug on his pink hair.

"Mmmmmm….." He licked his lips and smirked seductively.

"I've never tasted anything so delicious." Natsu chuckled at the blush that stained Lucy's cheeks.

"Except…."

"Expect?" She responded quickly, out of both curiosity and jealousy.

His hand slithered over her toned stomach and along her cotton shorts.

"Naaaaaaahaaa!" Lucy moaned when she felt the burning touch of his fingers pressing into her covered sex, massaging roughly on her damp folds.

"Your wet….dripping…pussy…" He dragged out his answer seductively, his hot breath whispering over her untouched breast.

"And it's all the more sweet…."

"When you're dripping for me…." He suckled hard on her stiff nipple making her buck against his hand.

"My tongue…" Natsu licked over the bud, swirling around it wetly before rewarding her by flicking over it with his tongue.

"My hands…" his hand left her heated core and squeezed at her bare breast roughly.

"Nnnnnnaaahhhh…."

"My cock…" He circled his hips and rubbed his hard erection against her, trembling slightly as he felt himself slide between her folds thanks to the flimsy shorts.

"Naaatsuuu!" Lucy clung on to him tightly, desperate to melt her body into his.

"Gomen…" He said faintly making Lucy's brows knot in confusion.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He chuckled as he snaked a hand beneath her and grabbed her ass, lifting her up to him.

What is he…?

HOT!

HOT! HOT!

HOT!

HOOOOOOOT!

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled when she felt her shorts engulf into flames and render into a thin veil of grey ash.

"Are you trying to burn down my house you God damn pyrommmmmmmmhhh…..." He sealed his lips over hers, hushing her rant.

"If you didn't want me to burn it…You shouldn't have worn something so hard to take off." He pouted disobediently.

"Hard?"

"You're kidding right? She stared at him in disbelief.

"All you had to do was pull down!"

"Down?" he smirked devilishly

"You mean like this." He kissed his way down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, squeezing the two large mounds roughly with his hands.

He ran his pink tongue over her rosy nipple before continuing his journey and kissing a hot trail down her stomach.

"Mmmmm…Naaah...No…Naaaats...You know that's…..aaaaaaah…That's….Haaaaah….Not what….Oh God….Natsuuuu!" Lucy stumbled along her sentence as he kissed his way down her body, breathing hotly against her wet slit that begged for his touch only for him to dip his head and lick along the skin between her sex and her inner thigh.

"Well this is what would have happened if I tried."

Natsu placed soft kisses along her thigh while his hand massaged deeply into the flesh of the other.

"Too many distractions…"

He bit down into the soft meaty flesh and sucked on it, leaving a large bruise on her inner thigh. Lucy gasped sharply at the unsuspecting pain that accompanied the pleasure and he kissed over the mark gently, his mischievous grin holding no hint of apology.

Lucy groaned in frustration when he again avoided her needy folds and delicately kissed on the skin of her lower stomach.

"Natsu…" she whined.

"Yes." He looked up into her eyes the early golden glow had vanished leaving behind a familiar set of dark grey eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hunting." Natsu grinned as if stating the obvious.

He licked his lips slowly, watching as her eyes followed the movement of the pink muscle.

"Haven't you heard?"

"It's fun to play with your prey before you devour it." His tongue snaked out and licked over her clit.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She gasped.

"And I'm very…." He inhaled her scent.

"Very…"

"Hungry…" Natsu ran his tongue between her slick folds.

"Unnnnnnhh…." The girl shivered.

"What do you say Luce?" The dragon slayer swirled wetly around her bud.

"Can I devour you?"

"All of your?" he suckled on the little pearl.

"Mmmm….Aaaaah….Yes….Oh….Nnnnnaaahhhrrrtssshhhuuu…. Haaaaah….Yes…Oh God…Yes…." Lucy sang out in passion as Natsu lapped at her sex with long wet strokes of his tongues.

"…Please….I…Ahhh….I…." She pleaded.

"I know babe."

He sank two of his long fingers into her slick entrance, his tongue still praising her clit.

"That's….Aaaaahhh….Don't….Mmmmm….Stop…" She moaned as he pumped into her, her breast bounced wildly with the force of his hand.

Lucy's hand gripped painfully at his hair while her other groped her plump breast.

"Fuck Lucy."

"Do you know how much it turns me on to see you touch yourself like that?" Natsu glazed lips hovered above her core.

His words cut through Lucy's haze of pleasure and she withdrew her hand quickly, blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"AHHH!" a loud cry tore from her lips when Natsu curled his fingers within her and snapped his wrist sharply, plunging in deeper and grazing against a certain stop that made the young mages eyes roll with pleasure.

"Put your hands back" He ordered, the girl looked at him wearily.

"Naaaaaaah!" She gasped when he rubbed over her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Now!" Natsu growled.

Lucy's hand moved hesitantly over her breast gently cupping the mass within her smaller hands.

"I said both." His thumb moved faster.

Her other hand moved obediently, awaiting his next command.

"Squeeze." And she did, moaning loudly at the combined caresses.

"Play with your nipples." Her fingers ran over the stiff pecks before she rolled and tugged on them.

"Ohhh…Mmmmm….Natsu…" She panted out the dragon slayers name.

"Fuck…I love those tits." Natsu groaned in response.

His tongue soon replaced his thumb making her shudder violently beneath him, moaning and gasping in sweet agony.

His lips sealed over the flushed bundle of nerves and his fingers pounded faster making Lucy scream out a sweet cry of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her body.

Natsu removed his drenched fingers from her entrance and sucked on them greedily. Eager to taste the spoils of his hard work but reluctant to dive into her now sensitive core.

...

"Lucy." The blonde opened her hazy brown eyes to find her beloved partner hovering above her.

Her senses quickly returned as she felt something hot and foreign twitching against her stomach. Lucy's eyes lazily travelled along the body of the dragon slayer, his broad shoulders, that hard chest and those rock, hard…..

Hard….

Hard…

COCK!

DID IT JUST MOVE?

Sweet Mavis his naked!

When did he take of his pants?

"Yo!" He called out to the stellar mage.

"Like what you see?" Natsu grinned playfully at the women below him, face as red as Erza's hair.

"What?"

"You were staring."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were you big perve." He chuckled.

"Natsu you idiot! This isn't how this is supposed to go."

"It isn't?" He looked confused.

"You're supposed to say 'Are you sure?' and I'm supposed to say 'I've been ready since I meet you'." She puffed her cheeks stubbornly.

"Geez Luce….Quit busting my balls" He frowned.

"You've been reading too many Melon books."

"Zelon!" Lucy yelled in defence.

"Oh? So now you're calling out some strange moustache bastard's name in bed?" He teased, a hand to his heart as if hurt by her actions.

"Natsu, Stop fooling around!" She whined.

"It my first time and I'm really nervous and I don't wanna mess ummmm….."

Natsu silenced her insecurities with a kiss, soft warm caresses that soon turned heated when he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of Lucy's mouth which made her moan deeply with renewed desire.

His hips rocked slowly into hers and his thick erection invaded her wet folds, sliding along the wetness and making them moan and shiver every time the head of his arousal massaged her clit.

"Natsu…" She whispered when he broke the kiss.

"I'm your best friend." He reassured her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Natsu whispered soothingly after pressing his lips gently against her neck.

"Are you sure?" He grinned impishly as he repeated her words from earlier.

This dumbass…

"Yeah…" She smiled shyly.

He reach down and grasp his throbbing erection, hissing through his teeth in restrained pleasure as he rubbed the tip along her saturated folds, coating himself with her arousal. He buried his face into the curve of Lucy's neck and aligned himself with her dripping entrance.

"Bite me"

"Scratch me…"

"Do whatever the hell you want…"

"But once I'm inside you…"

"Don't…Ever..."

"Ask me to stop…"

Natsu pushed against the soft wet flesh which quickly stretched and allowed the head of his cock to enter her.

"Fuck…Lucy!" He hissed into the crock of her neck.

He pulled out slightly before pushing in deeper, the warm wetness that engulfed him and made him groan deeply into the blonde's neck while she panted and her gripped on tightly to his shoulders.

His pleasurable descent came to an abrupt halt when he met with the barrier of her virginity. Her quivering walls and the primal instinct to mate overriding his senses, making him want to snap his hips sharply, rip away her innocence and make her scream in pleasure and pain as he dominated her with all his being.

The softer side of him which cared for Lucy deeply struggled to hold on. It was a battle he was sure to lose but still he tried to grasp onto the last treads of his restraints.

With a soft, affectionate kiss on her shoulder her thrust in hard, breaking her resistance and seating himself deeply within her. Natsu moaned in overwhelming pleasure and she groaned from hellish pain.

"I'm sorry Luce." His face hovered above hers, worried eyes staring into teary ones.

"It was inevitable…"Lucy sighed.

"I'm just glad that it was you." She smiled back pushing back the tears.

"Man…Uses smaller words…" Natsu chuckled softly, the comforting sound relaxing her.

"Ready?"

"Hmm." She hummed in approval.

He pulled out slowly, stopping before the head lift her warmth. Natsu leaned in and kissed her lips a second before he thrust back into her making her cry out against his lips.

Finding that he liked the sound he began to rock into her sex continuously creating a pace with long, slow strokes.

"Kami….You feel so good." His pace began to quicken, growling as he watched her breasts bounce with every thrust.

"Thick…" was all Lucy managed to moan, making him grin widely at the one word that heavily petted his masculinity.

He spread her wider, locking his arms under each of her knees and raising them higher. Natsu moaned loudly when his cock sank deeper, smirking cockily at her reaction to his exploration of her true depts.

"Nnnnnah…Haaah…Aaah…Aaaah….Aaaatsuuuuu….Mmmmmm….So …Deeeh…Heeeeep…..Unnnnnhhhh…toooo….Naaaahhhaaa….De eeep….Ahhhhhh…Hmmmmm…I cant….Mmmmm…Yes…Oh…Aaaaaah….God….Please..."

"You like that Luce?" He began thrusting faster, deeper, harder.

"Natsu…." She moaned helplessly each time the head of his erection met her end deep within her.

A growl rumbled deep within his chest and his eyes tinted gold as the desire to mark her returned.

"Luce….." He cooed against her ear, his voice husky with lust.

"Let me be your lover…."

"Your protector…"

"Your Uhhh….Mate…."

"I….Haaaaah….I…Nnnnnnh"

"I love you so Hmmm….Much…."

"Say yes….." Natsu hissed in pleasure.

"Onegai"

"Uhhh!"

"Be mine…."

"Aaaaaaaaah….I….Haaaaaah….Was….Mmmmmm….Always….Unn nnnhhhh….Yours….Aaaaaaaaaah…Haaaaaaah….Natsu!" Lucy moaned into his ear.

Natsu sank his sharp fangs into the soft muscle between her neck and shoulder, groaning loudly at the taste of her sweet ruby blood as it flowed into his mouth. Lucy let out a silent scream, throwing her head back as an incredible mix of pain and pleasure washed over her body.

He could taste the orgasmic bliss in her coppery blood and feeling of her walls clinching tightly around him threatened to bring him to his end, but he restrained himself, not ready to give out so easily inside her.

Natsu withdrew his fangs from the skin and stared proudly at his mark. He licked at the wound and cleaned of the crimson trails with soft soothing strokes.

His eyes wondered over the weary body of his mate in her post orgasmic state. Her sweat soaked body, her damp blonde hair sticking wetly around her face, breast rising and falling as she breath heavily and her legs shaking.

Lucy's eyes were clumped shut as she recovered, still deep within nirvana.

...

He pulled out quickly and flipped Lucy onto her stomach making the stellar mage squeal loudly in protest.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think I was done, did yah?" He covered her body with his and lick across her ear lobe.

"Mmmmm…" She sighed happily as he kissed the side of her neck and down along her spine.

"I've tasted your blood."

"But I haven't come inside you." Lucy blushed at his bold words.

"Right now it's one sided."

"You belong to me Luce…."

"And I'm aching to be yours." Natsu grabbed her hips and pulled her to her hands and knees, kneeling behind her.

"I ain't holding back this time." With a hard thrust he was back inside her.

Natsu pounded into her forcefully, his hands gripping firming onto her hips pulling her against him with every buck of his hips.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Wait….Natsu I can't! I…Uhhhnnnn" He began thrusting roughly into her. His thighs slapped loudly against her ass.

"You can…"

"And you will…."

"Uhhhhnn!"

"Because I won't stop."

"Nnnnnnnaaatsuuuu…." Lucy's moan vibrated through her body.

"Not until your body knows who it belongs to…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah….Haaaaah…..Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…Please…. Mmmmmmm"

"I'm gonna brand my name between your legs." He snapped his hips hard making her mewl beneath him one last time before pulling out.

"Come here." He got off the bed pulling Lucy along with him, pressing her back into the cold wall.

"And all you'll ever want will be theses hands." Natsu groped her large breasts within his hands and squeezed them painfully, making her tremble and arch into his grasp.

He smirked when the saw the red imprints that were soon to fade and began to kiss his way down her body.

"This tongue…" He licked the long trail of come that spilt down her thigh all the way up to her womanhood. He dipped his pink, wet muscle into the folds and spearing into her hole with a crazed hunger.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah…Haaaaaaaaaaaaah….Unnnhhhhhaaa Natsuuuu I….Ahhhh….I can't….Naaaah…please….Naaaaaahhhaaaaatsuuu…Ummmm…" Lucy's pleaded in desperation as her legs wobbled weakly threating to buckle and give way. The only thing holding her up where his strong hands which were gripping onto her stomach and holding her securely against the wall.

Natsu's mouth reluctantly left the drenched wetness between her legs and he rose again, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her against the wall.

"This cock." He growled as he plunged into her deeply causing the stellar mage to shriek at the sudden entry.

'You can't escape Luce…." His thrust became rougher, faster.

"I won't let you…"

"Because your mine." He half growl half moaned possessively.

"Mmmmmmm….Natsuuuu…"

"Say it!" He growled. The dragon like appearance making his words seem all the more….Deadly. He looked wild and dangerous. Sexy and uncontrollable .

"Uhnnnnnn…Say that your mine…" Natsu moaned against her lips, pumping harder.

"Only….Aaaaahhh…Yours….Nnnnaat…Suuu…" Lucy whispered back, unable to hold back her moans.

He crushed his lips into hers and fought wildly with her tongue, swallowing and savouring each moan that she made like a starved man. He rolled his hips in a circular motion receiving a new sound of pleasure from his lover.

"You like that?" He asked rolling his hips again.

"Aaaaah….Yeesss…Mmmmm…There….Aaaaah…Right there…"

"There?" He complied obediently, eager to please his mate.

"Oh God….Aaaaaah…Harder….Please….Uhnnnnn."

And he obliged pumping into her harder and faster as she moaned helpless drawing hisses of pain and pleasure from the dragon slayer as she clawed into his back holding on for dear life.

"Uhnnnnn….Aaaaahhh…..Don't….Ahhhh…Stop….Fuck me….Naaaaaaaaah…..Natsuuuu….I'm….Mmmmm…Yours…..Oh Kami….Ahhhhh….I love you….Mmmmm….I love you so…Ahhhhh…Much…" Lucy moaned as their skin slapped together erotically and her arousal squelched and overflowed.

"Mmmmm…Luce…." He moaned into her neck as he pace became uneven, chanting her name with each and every thrust as he met his end.

Lucy screamed out his name and tightened her thighs around him as her body shook and stiffened with a powerful orgasm. Her clinching wet walls seduced his erection and throw him over the edge. Natsu's moan was muffled into her neck as he spilt his thick seed deep inside her. His legs become too weak to carry them and they both crumpled to the cool floor.

...

"Oi, Lucy?" The dragon slayer reached out to the girl lying on her stomach on the floor next to him. Her eyes shut tightly and her breathing erratic as her heart thumped loudly against her chest.

Luce opened her hazy brown eyes and met the familiar gaze of her pink haired partner, lying on his back with an arm stretched out and his fingers brushing against her chin.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he panted harshly.

"Hmm…" She hummed tiredly.

"Although I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"There's no such thing as safe sex with a dragon." He chuckled softly, a chough followed shortly after due to the dryness in his throat.

"Dragon?"

"You're a demon!" She protested weakly and smiled.

"But you still love me right?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed when she remembered how she had confessed to him moments early.

"Mmm…I love you."

"I love you more." He retorted playfully, making Lucy giggle.

"And there goes my plan to be kawaii as fuck." He sighed in defeat.

"Your scales are gone." Lucy's fingers brushed against his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Did they scare you?" He asked out of concern.

"Of cause not!"

"I actually thought they were kind of sexy."

"So Lucy thinks I'm sexy." He mocked teasingly.

"You're an idiot sometimes." Her fingers ghost over his face and bushed across his lips.

Natsu licked the tip of her finger, luring it inside his mouth where he sucked on it deeply making her moan quietly at his ministration. His mischievous nature soon took over and he bit on it playfully making her gasp and retract her finger from his mouth.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes." She pouted dramatic while examined her finger.

"Not the finger weirdo, the bite."

Her eyes widen in realization and her hand unconsciously made its way toward the mark, wincing when the tips of her fingers touched the bloody bruised.

"Gomen." He pulled her away from the wound and pressed her fingers to his lips apologetically.

"You know…" She trailed of, his eyes snapping back to hers.

"My boobs kind of hurt….the floors really hard."

Natsu let out a bubbly laugh when he caught sight of the large mounds squished against the hard surface of the floor.

"Stop it." She whined.

"Just get me off the floor."

"I don't think I can do it myself." The blonde reddened in embarrassment.

Natsu rose of the floor, staggering slightly before he leaned over to pick her up. His eyes trailed over the curve of back and her plump round ass. They then went large in amazement when he caught sight on the thick white fluid that seeped from her over worked folds and formed a puddle on the floor.

He growled proudly, the erotic sight stroking some animalistic inner desire. He was proud of giving her pleasure, proud of making her moan and most of all proud that she was his. His bite mark and his come dripping from within her proof his claim.

"Natsu…" Her voice snapped him out of his trance."

"Hmm?"

"Are you checking out my ass?"

"Maybe." Natsu chuckled and picked her up of the floor, holding her tightly to his muscled frame.

He laid Lucy beneath the fluffy covers and crawled in behind her, pulling her close to his body with her back pressed into the warm skin of his front. He wrapped his arm around her flat stomach and buried his face into golden her tresses.

"Hey Luce…"

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you…"

"I love you too."

And the two lovers drifted off into a content sleep with blissful smiles painted on the faces.

...

_To be continued….._

_..._

**Curse you Chrono Crusade for emotionally stumping me and preventing me from writing. Decided to watch the anime for the tenth time and got really depressed then made an even bigger mistake by reading the manga for the first time. I cried (Internally). Christ why do I have the personality of an Uchiha: Emo as fuck with psychotic tendencies.**

**Ah! I really couldn't write the chapter as an emotional wreck(Again internally). Might have turned feral Natsu turning into a marshmallow.**

**But my motivations back and I'm pumped up to write more.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the long ass lemon that I slaved over.**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

...

"Mmmm…" The blonde mage stirred beneath the pink fluffy covers of her comfy bed.

Low rumbles against her stomach waking Lucy from her blissful slumber.

The soothing vibration paired with a familiar pleasurable warmth that radiated through her body, made the young mage snuggle deeper into the springy mattress unwilling to open her eyes and face the harsh rays of the sun that streamed through her old style wooden window.

Her hands reach out for the source of warmth within her bed, fingers brushing against soft silky hair and warm satin skin.

Lucy frowned slightly, her mind still hazy with sleep trying to register what or rather who it was that she was touching so affectionately.

Oh yeah….

Natsu's in my bed….

A slight rosy blush crept up her cheeks as a flood of images from the night invaded her mind.

Sighing softly the blonde mage opened her foggy eyes, blinking lazily and preparing herself for the horror she was sure to be assaulted with.

Lucy by now had mentally prepared herself for a demolished apartment along with a salmon haired snoring dragon slayer with an enormous bubble erupting from his nose.

Once her vision had finally cleared the blonde was surprised to find her partner looking completely defenceless and adorable with his head resting on her stomach and his large arm holding onto her lower half securely.

His…Purring?

She tilted her head to the side in amusement having a hard time trying to grasp the idea of her rather boisterous best friend making cutesy feline noise. The fact that it was probably around 6 am made the task all the more impossible.

Lucy ran her fingers into his spikey hair, brushing his bangs back and massaging her finger tips into his scalp.

"My Lucy…" Natsu mumbled sleepily, tightening his protective hold around her waist.

Hers eyes went large for a moment before they soften and a smile pulled at her pretty pink lips. Sighing contently the stellar mage closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Natsu….

...

Natsu placed a series of soft warm kisses along the soft skin of the stomach of the semi-conscious girl beneath him. He poked his tongue out and licked into her belly button mischievously making Lucy squeak and wriggle in an attempt to escape his villainous clutches as she came to.

"Hey." He grinned happily when her meet the gorgeous pair of brown eyes he had been longing for.

"O- Okaeri." She stuttered when she caught sight of the close to naked body of the man she had lost her virginity to the night before.

Something about seeing his lean muscular godlike form leaning over her in broad day and complete soberness rather than drunken lust, made her cheeks flame.

"Come on." Natsu being the refined gentleman that he was pulled the covers away Lucy's naked body, making her squeal loudly and try to cover up as much exposed skin as possible with her small hands. He chuckled softly, picking up the flushed girl into his arms and carrying her of bridal style as he padded along into the bathroom.

...

Hot white tuffs of steam and the scent of strawberries filled the tiled room as Lucy eased her way into the clear hot water that filled the stone tub in her bathroom.

She cringed slightly as the hot liquid stung her sore limbs, soon relieving the aches and stiffness from the night's events as the heat and oil worked their way into her weary limbs.

"Scoot over so I can come in too." Natsu scratched the back of his head as he waited for the blonde to comply.

Her face reddened once again when she noticed that he had discarded his boxers after he had placed her into the relaxing bath. The blonde's eyes travelled greedily over his delicious body, going wide with renewed lust when they spotted the very large hard erection that he seemed unfazed by.

"Oi, Luigi?" he waved his hand in front of the stellar mage who appeared to have been turned to stone, hopeful that the "Luigi' remark would snapped her out of her daze.

"Hmm…Oh yeah….Sure…." She mumbled absentmindedly as she moved forward in the neutral coloured tub.

Natsu got in behind her and immediately pulled his mate into and embrace, locking his arms possessively around her stomach.

Every nerve in her body screamed for a 'closer' touch when she felt the thick, hot organ that pressed seductively against slender back.

"Does your body hurt?" He asked after placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hmm…My legs are a bit sore….and my back too." She sighed as she relaxed into his hold.

"This looks a lot better." Natsu tenderly kissed the mating mark he had left on her the night before causing the blonde to moan softly.

"I thought you'd want a hot bath."

"Your muscles felt a bit stiff, I was sure they'd be bitching when you woke up."

"So you felt me up while I was asleep?" She faked a tone of offense, a tone that he with not easily buy due to the huge smile that she wore.

"Only a little….You wouldn't wake up." Natsu nuzzled into her golden locks.

His hands made their way to her back and skimmed along the delicate arch of the spine as he sort the root of her pain.

"Tell me where." His voice took on the tone of authority that she loved.

"There." Lucy indicated softly.

"Here?" he whispered hotly against her ear before his thumbs kneaded into the knotted muscles of her lower back.

The blonde groaned when she felt him massage along her spine, fingers locked around her slender waist and thumbs digging into her tense muscles.

A whimper left Lucy's plump lips when she tried to mouth out a response to his question, his skilful fingers working magic on her voluptuous body.

Natsu squeezed on the flesh of her shapely hips as his thumbs rubbed small yet firm circles along the centre of her back making the beautiful blonde writhe and moan against him.

"Where else?" the huskiness of his voice made her shiver.

"Here." The stellar mage grabbed hold of his hands, all too eager to lead the way.

His hands roamed over her shapely hips, brushing slowly over her stomach before the where place on her soft inner thighs and left to their own devices when she removed her hands.

Natsu pressed firming into the strained muscles of Lucy's inner thighs beneath the water, purposely ghosting over her sex with every caressed.

She moaned quietly as his strong fingers worked into her thighs, leaning her head against his shoulder and kissing wetly on the scar that adorned the dragon slayers neck.

He moved hastily up the curvaceous sides of her body and cupped her full breasts within his rough hands.

Natsu squeezed on them gently making her head roll along his broad shoulders.

"Do they hurt too?" He asked, grinning slyly against her wet skin.

"Yes." Lucy hissed as he groped her plumb mounds gently.

"And how should I make them better?" He purred into her ear.

...

"Mmmmm…Natsuuu…" Lucy mewed and arched into the talented hands of the fire dragon slayer as he massaged her breasts with his heavenly touch.

"Is this what you want?" Natsu squeezed on her heavy mounds.

She whined when he squeezed her breasts together and rubbed over them with his hands, trapping the stiff pecks between his fingers and rolling them playfully.

"Tell me how it feels…" Arousal cracked in his voice.

"Nnnnmmmm…So…Good…" She moaned against his neck when her tugged on her hard nipples, twisting them in order to provoke a response.

"How about here?" Natsu removed his hand from one of her breasts and scaled down the length of her body. The abandoned orb quickly covered by the hand that attended to the other breast, imprisoning Lucy against his hard body.

His mischievous hand slid between her folds with without hesitation, plunging two of his long fingers into her newly stretched opening.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" The stellar mage gasped at the sudden intrusion that was accompanied by both pain from the rawness of her sex and pleasure from the familiar fullness.

"Uhhnn…I'll make you feel better…From the inside side out." He groaned as her sunk his fingers into her tight moist hole, moaning deeply as she accepted the width of his knuckles, sucking them in greedily.

"Nnnnaaatttt….Suuuu…" Lucy moaned as he began to finger her cleft with a slow deep rhythm, his other hand cupped and lifted her breast with each squeeze.

"Yes…?" He began to pump his fingers inside her, barely suppressing his groan every time her walls suck on them possessively when they retreated partially.

"Aaaaahhh….Please….." She begged, his thumb found the pink pearl at the beginning of her folds and brushed over it gentle.

"What do you want Lucy?"

"Mmmmm….Aaaaahhh….Youuu….Aaaah….You….I…Uhnn….Nnnn… Haaa…Eeeed….To….Mmm…Feel…You….Deeepaaaah!"

"Get up!" Natsu ordered before abruptly pulling out his drenched fingers from her sloppy entrance.

...

"Has anyone seen Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked as she looked around the guild.

"Flame brain's probably torching her lights…..Guhhhhaaah!" Gray never finished his sentence, his smart mouth no match for the knight.

"Natsu didn't come home last night." Happy chimed from a nearby table top as he munched on a half-eaten purple fish.

"You know Natsu….He probably snuck into Lucy's bed again." Levy laughed nervously as she tried to defuse the potentially sticky situation, making Gajeel chuckle beside her. His laugh soon turned into a groan of pain after receiving and elbow to the gut.

"Is that so?"

"I wanted to give them the remaining tickets that we received as a reward on our last job." The scarlet haired mage informed.

"Alone…On a mission….With Gray-sama…"

"Love rival!" A certain blue haired water mage mumbled darkly as her claws cracking into the wood of a nearby pillar.

A newly naked Gray, who had somehow managed to lose his clothes after being hit on the head, groaned and sat up on the guild floor. He whined as he rubbed the large painful bump on his head before her began to count with his fingers.

"Oi, we had 12 tickets…Shouldn't there be two mo…Gaaaaah!" The Titania knocked him back into his unconscious state with an iron fist.

"Hmm…We should drop them off later." Erza 'suggested' to Gray, completely ignoring the fact the he was both unconscious and laying ass naked on the floor.

"Gehe…I'd like to see them try.' Gajeel mumbled to himself.

"What are you babbling about, Gajeel." Levy whispered back in annoyance.

"Babbling?" The iron dragon slayer shot the tiny mage a dirty look receiving and even scarier one in return that made him quake in his boots.

"Would you pry a hunk of meat away from a starving dog?" He asked.

"What does this have to do with Natsu and Lucy?" She knotted her brows in irritation.

"Everything..."

"Salamander's been starving…"

"Try'na keep it in his pants, you know?" Gajeel chuckled and Levy blushed at his explanation.

"How do you think he'd reacted to this guy strolling into his territory after just recently claiming his mate?" Gajeel nodded towards the raven haired man lying on the floor.

"Natsu would never attack Gray with an intention of critically hurting him." Levy protested in disbelief.

"Well then again…" She tilted her head slightly as she dazed off, recalling her memories of the pair's never ending brawl.

"Pfft…Hurt him?" Gajeel laughed.

"More like rip out his throat and fuck bunny girl in a pool of his freshly spilt blood." He corrected her.

"What?" She squeaked a bit too loudly catching the attention of a few guild mates.

"Well that's what happens in an extreme case….There are other ways to demonstrate dominance."

"There are?" Levy asked curiously.

"It ain't worth shit try'na explaining…Salamanders too dense to pull something like that off anyway."

...

Lucy's fingers gripped on tightly to the rim of the bathroom sink as the handsome man behind her bent her over and pulled her plump rear against his hips.

"Deep huh?" He rubbed his thick erection between her messy folds, making her whimper and shiver in anticipation.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blonde shrieked as her body accepted the sudden entry of his length with little resistance, quivering and pulling him in deeper as he sank his cock into her moist depts.

"Is that deep enough for you?" He circled his hips while fully seated inside her, caressing her end of ends and making her legs wobble with the overwhelming feeling on fullness.

"Natsu…" She moaned weakly as he rubbed sensually inside her, whining in protest at the feeling of his slow, torturous withdrawal.

Natsu stopped just before the large head of his erection left her warm sheath, pausing briefly to watch his woman's body shiver beneath his towering frame and then thrusting back with a long hard stroke.

"Nnnnnnaaaaaaahhhh..." The blonde gasped at the intense feeling of her inner walls clenching around the thick, pulsating organ.

He began to rock his hips against his lover, sinking into her with long deep strokes as her body grew accustomed to having him seated so deeply inside her.

"Aaaaaah…Naaaaats…Mmmmm…" Lucy moaned lustfully as her head hung loosely, hypnotised by the erotic sight of him sliding in and out of her wet core.

"Come here…" Natsu reach out for her, pulling her to his hard muscled front.

"You wanna watch?" He smirked mischievously against her ear making Lucy's eyes grow large.

He placed a hand behind each of her thighs and raised her off the floor with her legs stretched wide on full display in front of the bathroom mirror.

Her arms wrapped around his neck securely as she steadied herself against him afraid to meet the cold hard floor with a painful thud.

Lucy's eyes finally focused on the slightly foggy mirror. A small gasped left her lips as she caught sight of the gorgeous man grinning devilishly above her shoulder, red scales dusted around his cheeks with length fangs and those smouldering golden eyes staring back at her dangerously.

"Do you like that Luce?" Their eyes locked in a heated gaze in the reflection of the large mirror.

Natsu thrust into her hard making her mouth drop open with a long drawn out moan. Her hazy brown eyes travelled down the length of the mirror only to be held captive by the erotic sight of his large erection disappearing into her wide open sex.

"Mmmm…Do you like watching me fuck you…Lucy?" He whispered hotly against her ear, nipping the soft lobe between his sharp canines.

"Naaaatsuuuu…" Lucy moaned seductively as he began to pound into her making her breasts slapped against her wet skin with every thrust.

"Watching my dick swallowed up by your tight…Uhhh…"

"Wet…." He hissed in agonizing pleasure.

"Pussy…?" He groaned.

"Nnnnnnaaaaah….Tsuuuuu….Mmmmmm…..Natsuuuu….Haaaaah ….Oh God…Ahhh…Naaahaah...Suuuu…" She chanted a distorted version of his name deliriously.

"Uhhnn…Luuucy…" He groaned against her neck and then began to kiss and suck hungrily on the deep bite mark that he had given her the night before.

"Haaaaahaaaa….Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh….Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…. .Nnnnnnnnnnnn…Naaaatssssss…Aaaahhh…" Lucy began to shudder violently when his lips made contact with the wound.

"Luuuuce…" Natsu moaned longingly against her neck as he continued to ram into her savagely.

She tilted her head toward his, trying desperately to seal her plump lips over his thinner ones.

They both moaned deeply as their lips met, tongues dancing, licking and swirling wetly outside of their mouths as Lucy bounced with the force of his powerful thrusts unable to fully claim his soft lips with her own.

...

Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the unbelievable sight before him. His gorgeous mate spread open, fully at his mercy…..Mercy he would not grant, as he pounded away roughly into her dripping hole.

Lucy looked beautiful to him. Her wet hair that clung to her body, her breasts bouncing wildly, her arousal dripping down his length with every thrust as her ravished her sex with his thick cock.

He growled possessively.

His golden eyes catching every detail, like the way her head rolled back with every deep thrust against a certain place inside her and the stream of saliva that ran down the side of her neck from her out stretched lips that seemed to sing a never ending song of sweet moans.

Mine…

The dragon slayer growled, his thrusts becoming rougher and faster.

"Naaaaaaaatsssuuuu…" She whined his name with so much need. Her voice cracked from the rawness of her throat.

...

Moans, growls and slapping flesh...

This was primal…

Animalistic…..

Savage….

An act of pure desire, lust and pleasure…..

...

His thrusts grew faster, harder, rougher….ravaging her helpless body with an insatiable need that only she could sate.

"Natsuuuu…Naaaaaaah….Aaaaaatsuuu….Mmmmm…Make me...Yaaaaah…Y-youurs….Again….Mmmmm…Come inside…Haaaaah…Me…..Aaaaaaaaaaah…..Please…..Naaaaa haaaatsuuu…." Lucy begged the man pounding into her savagely. She was crazed with pre orgasm agony, making her overflow with arousal.

Her sex squeezed possessively in an attempt to milk the seed from hot organ inside her, creating the most erotic wet noise that made them both groan at the display of their need for each other.

"Aaaaah….You….Are….Mine…." He growled beastly as his thrust become erratic.

Lucy screamed loudly and dug her nails into the skin at the base of his neck. Her curvaceous body shuddered and stiffened and her toes curled as a white blissful pleasure exploded from her core, surging through every nerve in her body.

Natsu moaned deeply and followed her release, spilling himself deeply inside her. Her body grew limp against his as he thrust into her a few more times, fulfilling her wish and giving her all of him.

The series of mini post orgasmic contractions around his cock making him shiver.

"Luce…." He whispered to the girl drifting of in his arms, his smooth voice a distant memory as she dozed of contently.

...

Lucy moaned softly as she awoke from her pleasant dream, her back arching slightly of the mattress as she lazily stretched her stiff muscles.

"Natsu…" She sighed quietly, her hand reaching over in search of his body, finding only a warm empty stop beside her.

Eh?

Her foggy eyes opened slowly, hands pulling back the covers and feet already place on the cool floor as she stood wandering off in search of her partner.

"Natsu?" She called out sleepily as she rubbed her eyes with balled fists.

"Yo, Lucy!" His voice echoed from the living room area in her small, cosy apartment.

"What are you doing?" Lucy padded along toward his direction.

"I was hungry."

"Hun…gry?" She repeated as her senses began to clear,

Her brown eyes grew large as she took in the all too familiar sight of Natsu Dragneel sitting on her couch with a mess of discarded food bits and wrappers littered around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She gapped at the trashed state of her apartment.

"Geez Luce….You're really grumpy after a nap…" Natsu cringed.

"Here have a cookie." He held out a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie and an open jar of mayo with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back, a giggle erupting from the back of her throat as she realized that things hadn't changed that much.

Well actually they've gotten a lot better…. She thought.

She smiled back at her best friend who from the looks of the mess had devoured everything but the fridge itself.

She frowned at the weird combination that he held up for her to try and quickly snatched the jar of mayonnaise away from his large hand.

"Natsu…Really?" She looked at the container in disgust, mentally face palming herself…..repeatedly.

"Well I tried to cook the chicken I found in your fridge…with my flames!" He lit up his fist enthusiastically.

"But I ended up setting the kitchen on fire…." He curled his lips downward and turned up his palms in indication that he cared little about the damage he had caused.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Too bad for the chicken…I was damn hungry too…." He pouted innocently.

"Naatsuu…" Lucy whined and turned on her heels heading to assess the state of the kitchen.

"Lighten up Luce….I'm just kidding…" The dragon slayer laughed as he stood from the chair and grabbed on to Lucy's arm.

Fuck he looks hot….

Why did he have to hold that damn cookie between his teeth?

Doesn't he have hands?

Lucy eyes travelled down his delicious body in search of his free arm.

Oh…

My…God….

Natsu stood shirtless in front of her with his scarf wrapped around his neck. His white pants unbuttoned, hanging low on his hips. The chiselled six pack and the pronounced v shaped angle that lead to his groin all on explicit display to her greedily eyes.

Is he even wearing underwear?

"Oi…"

"Hmm…" She hummed absentmindedly.

"Don't look at me like that…" He whispered in a husky voice.

A loud series of knocks at Lucy's front door interrupted the new couple from the lusty daze making the dragon slayer groan in disappointment.

"Who could it be this early in the morning?" Lucy sighed.

"Heh….Its 3 in the afternoon." He chuckled.

"WHAT?" Lucy squeaked loudly as she made her way to the door.

"You're not answering the door like that are you?" Natsu teased the stellar mage causing her to frown at him before she looked down at her overall appearance.

I'm…..

NAKED!

"Naaatsssuuu…You idiot!" Lucy whined as she scurried back to her bedroom, stumbling when an a large open palm collided with her butt cheek.

"NATSU!" She scolded as she made off.

"Well that was fun." He chuckled as he walked to the door.

...

"Yo! Luuu...aaatsu?" Gray stared wide eyed at the fire mage in disbelief. Despite seeing the two making out with his own eyes, his brain unfortunately could not comprehend.

Fuck….

Your ugly face just pisses me off….

"What do you want?' Natsu grumbled at the two guild members at the front door, trying to give off as much bad vibes as possible in order to make them take a hike.

"Erza…Give it to him and let's get out of here!"

"Here…We got these on our last job." Erza handed Natsu two stiff blue tickets.

"What kind of idiot strips of his shirt and leaves on his scarf?" The ice mage couldn't resist taking a jab at the dragon slayer.

"The kind that was about to have sex with his girlfriend before he was rudely interrupted by an annoying ice prick." Natsu huffed in irritation barely managing to supress the cocky smirk that threatened to show its form when he heard Gray's response.

"G-girlfriend?" The two mages stuttered in unison, eyes large and mouths gapping.

That's right you frosty porn star….

She's mine….

All mine….

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu turned around and shouted for his mate pleased by the gasp he heard when Erza and Gray saw the evidence of their embrace…Lucy's claw marks of pleasure carved along his back.

The satisfied dragon slayer kicked the door shut with his foot and walked deeper into the apartment in search of the blond stellar mage.

Fuck you ice bastard...

...

"Oi, Oi…" Gray stood frozen in place with rosy pink stains creeping up his cheeks and his eyes hidden behind his raven bangs.

"S-S-S-S-SEX!" Tuffs of stream puffed out Erza's ears.

...

_To be continued…._

...

Tried so damn hard to stay awake while I edited this chapter, campus is really draining me out try'na steal my Bankai and what not….(And I have no idea why since I'm either day dreaming during my lectures or watching anime in a dark corner at the LAN)

So with reference to this chapter….Who do you guys think will be going on vacation? And what about Erza and the missing tickets?

Hmm I'm predicting 'blue' skies with a chance of 'mysterious' (Sexy reformed-Psycho) looking clouds.

And no I don't hate Gray-sama. I actually have a huge crush on him….Such a sexy delinquent bastard….

One more steamy chapter before the trip?

I'm really excited about the next one…Planned in advance…..(Which is rare for me)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter….Don't forget to review…:P.

Oh yeah and on that note (Fuck I'm sleepy) Thank you for all the reviews, I know I've said it before but I really does make my day, it's still unbelievable that there are people who read my work….let alone enjoy it….:)


	13. Chapter 13

**FAITY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

...

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu called out in excitement before kicking the door shut.

The dragon slayer grinned widely as he ventured deeper into the apartment in search of his mate, eager to continue from where they had left off.

"Give me a minute." The blonde yelled back from the bathroom triggering a pout of disappointment to settle on his handsome face. The fire mage then pulled out a wooden chair that had been cloaked within the shadow of small dining table.

"You have one minute before I break the door down." He threatened, unable to keep the smile that graced his lips from tainting his words as he seated himself on the cushioned stool.

"You're the walking definition of destruction." The blonde tsked, strutting out in a white baggy t-shirt that hung over her mid-thighs. Her messy golden bed hair was now brushed into silky, loose waves and her pretty pout was stained cherry red by the chap-stick she had applied after bathing her fair skin in an indulgent amount of vanilla scented body lotion.

Damn…she looks hot….

Natsu sucked in a quick breath when he took in her appearance. The dazzling beauty had somehow managed to look even sexier in an old t shirt than in a pair of lacy panties.

No…Wait…I like those panties….

Those little see through ones with the frilly trimmings and the….

"Natsu?" Lucy eyed the man seated at her dinner table with curiosity.

"Come here…" He held out a coarse hand which she immediate grasped onto, moving obediently as he led her onto a comfortable spot on his lap.

They sat face to face with her hands tangled into the scaly material of his scarf that was like always, draped around his neck in perfection. Natsu too wasted no time in embracing his mate, locking his arms around the small of her back instinctively. Her toes brushed along the carpeted floored and she smiled contently dangling her lower legs back and forth lazily.

Natsu grasped Lucy's chin between his fingers and pressed his warm lips onto hers, caressing her with all the sincerity and tenderness her could muster making his lips massage her fuller ones. His tongue peeked out and met with the tip of her equally keen muscle, greeting it with a small flick before returning to the moist cavern of his mouth. The mage placed one last soft kiss on her delicious cherry flavoured lips and then pulling back.

"I missed you…" He whispered sweetly against her lips.

"I was gone for 5 minutes." She grinned back.

"Too long…" Natsu pouted, nuzzling into her hair and breathing deeply.

"I missed you too…" She blushed happily.

"So who was at the door?"

"Some pervo flasher and a red headed sadist…." He rolled in eyes in annoyance.

"Gray and Erza?"

"Why didn't you invite them in?" Lucy crossed her arms across her stomach unintentionally propping up her large bust.

"Because that stripper bastard's face makes me want to hurl." Natsu gagged.

"And besides…if I did I wouldn't be able to do this…" He kissed the side of her slender neck, sucking gently on the milky skin as his large hands groped her curvaceous hips.

"Mmm…What d-did they wa…Haaahh…Ahhant…?" The moans that stained her words made him smirk victoriously against her fragrant skin.

"Hmm?" The stellar mage continued to pry.

Natsu reluctantly stopped his mischievous ministrations to lean them forward, reaching out for the small strips of card board on the table behind Lucy.

"Here…" He placed the blue tickets in her hands.

He made a quick attempt to regain the warmth of her body by wrapping his strong arms around her back and pulling her into an affectionate bear hug. Lucy let out a tuff of air that had been squeezed from her smaller body by his death grip and then giggled softly, running her free hand through his spikey pink hair when the dragon slayer buried his face into the hollow of her neck.

"Resort tickets." She read the dark print on the pieces of cardboard in her out streached hand behind his head.

"2 days and 2 nights…."

"Spar, Hot springs, on beach location."

"Hmm…I wonder if there are any good stores nearby." The blonde rolled her eyes up in thought.

"Who cares, it's free!" The slayer mumbled against her throat.

"Besides….sex on the beach sounds fun." The mage began to light a burning trail along Lucy's neck. Kissing, lathering and then sucking on the small amounts of flesh that he had captured.

She moaned softly, dropping the tickets on the floor and burying her hands into his tousled hair, pulling at the roots in order to direct his attention towards the engorged zones on her trembling body.

Natsu groaned in approval tightening his hold on her hips and dragging her along his muscular thighs until their bodies meshed together. His solid chest pressed into her succulent breast while his growing erection rubbing achingly against her lace covered sex.

"Sex on your table sounds fun too…" A dirty grin pulled at his lips before they captured hers in a passionate kiss.

He licked over Lucy's plump lower lip and then sucked it into the scorching cove of his mouth, groaning in tune with her moans as he rocked his hips against hers.

Natsu's rough hands felt leisurely up her luscious thighs dipping beneath the light fabric that pooled between her spread limbs.

His hands feathered across her delicate underwear, tracing the little cut out patterns with his fingers before venturing up her satin skin.

Stars?

The dragon slayer growled playfully, slipping his tongue into her mouth and twirling it around hers making Lucy groan into his mouth and rub her breasts onto the hard plains of his bare chest.

Natsu was surprised to find that his fingers had once again found their way back to the flimsy material that covered the source of his lust and had now snuck their way into the sides of the flimsy garment.

"Are you trying to seduce me with your sexy panties…Ojou-sama?" Natsu teased after breaking the kiss.

"Maybe….." Lucy rolled her hips against his excitedly.

He fisted his hand into her blonde locks and pulled her in for another fierce kiss while his other hand glided up her side and brushed the underside of one of the large round globes that hung heavily beneath the cotton shirt. He cupped the mass within his palm easily giving into the familiar feeling of their warmth and softness that he craved for…..desperately….obsessively….

His restraint had somehow weakened considerably, unable to resist the wonders of her body like he had in the prior months. The feel of her supple body and the taste of her skin where now forever imprinted within his memory and he longed for it like an addict, as if she was the finest opium one had ever inhaled.

"Luce…." Natsu murmured against her swollen lips, watching as her thick eye lashes fluttered open and revealed her cloudy chocolate orbs.

"Take it off…." He let out a breathy whisper, squeezing the pump flesh between his fingers while he rubbed his erection into her heated core.

"Aaaaah…" Lucy closed her eyes and moaned quietly.

"Mmm….Take it off…Before I rip…It…OFF!" He growled in impatience earning a disapproving whimper from the blonde when his rough hand abandoned her milky breast.

...

Natsu gripped her hips and lifted her onto her feet, his heated gaze giving the young woman all the instructions that she needed.

Lucy smiled seductively at her dashing partner seated on the chair before her. Her hands wondered over the curves of her body, stroking over her hard nipples and across her flat stomach before fingering the hemp line that ended at her fleshy thighs. She scrunched the material within her hands and smirked slyly when she noticed the effect that her little game was having on the aroused dragon slayer.

Natsu ogled the enticing blonde in desire, digging his blunt nails into thick material of his white pants. The simple task of breathing long forgotten as he gawked at her in awe, chest puffed, awaiting the big reveal.

The blonde vixen however decided to play a little longer, letting go of her hold on the t shirt. She traced her digits beneath her cover up and grinning widely when he gulped loudly.

...

The fire mage watched her thin fingers slipped under the dainty material of her panties and hook onto each banded side. She pulled at them and allowed the delicate under garment to fall loosely around her ankles before kicking it away.

Natsu's eyes travelled down her long legs following the path of the discarded blue panties and then returned to the ends of her t shirt. The piercing gaze of his obsidian eyes bore into the cotton as if to burn holes into the barrier that obstructed his view.

Slowly, she began to strip the material from her curvy figure, revealing her soft thighs and then the pearly gates of heaven that lay between them. He squirmed as her watched her perfectly formed hips come into view, the dreamy site then followed by her sinfully large breasts and lastly her gorgeous face framed by a golden cloud of messy hair.

Natsu bit into his lower lip painfully as he watched Lucy make her way back into his arms, fighting the overpowering urge to take her body at that very moment.

"Uhhh…" The aching throb in his loins only increased ten folds at the feel of her heated sex dragging wetly down his abdomen before she seated herself again.

"Lucy…" He whispered her name, claiming the juicy lips that where rightfully his.

His large arm locked around her slender back and the other pawed at her ripe breasts while his rampaging tongue battled, subdued and punished her own by sucking on it hungrily and making the blonde groan into his mouth with delirious pleasure.

He kissed the smooth edge of her jaw line, dragging his lips along her neck and then licking up the satin skin. The tip of his tongue drew a wet line across the column of Lucy's neck making her low regions clench in anticipation.

Natsu gently sucked on the boned collar that encased her elegantly sculpted neck, dipping the spirit mage's body back against the edge of the table as he whispered kisses over the swells of her breasts.

The blonde whimpered softly and curved her spine on instinct. Her rosy tips now darkened and stiff crowning her perfectly shaped mounds that demanded for the dragon slayers attention.

His pale lips wrapped around one of her erect nipples, tasting it with small flicks of his bristled tongue. He sucked on the pointy bud hungrily, surrounding it in warm saliva and delicious pressure that made her grind against him as the flames of maddening lust consumed her.

"Haaaaah…Natsu…You feel so…Aaaaahhh…Mmm…" The blonde murmured, her hand wondering down the roping muscles of his front.

"Hot…." She panted, fingers stoking over his chest.

"Aahhhh….." Lucy moaned when her lover took her lavished nipple between his teeth, pulling and then rewarding the stinging flesh with a soft suckle.

"Mmmmm….Your body.…Aaaaahhh….." His muscles tightened beneath her long fingers as she brushing over the tanned skin.

"So hot…." She sighed pleasurably.

The muscles of Natsu's stomach tensed as Lucy's fingers dared to roam lower. Her finger tips breezed over his heated skin, tracing the defined line that ran between his delicious moulded abs.

The dragon slayer moaned deeply as the stellar mage brushed over the head of his erection which poked out proudly from beneath the unbutton front of his white pants.

"Luce…." He whispered faintly.

She teased the large head with the tip of her thumb and then traced along the thick vein that pulsed angrily under his velvet skin. Her thumb soon came into contact with slightly opened metal zipper pointing her off in the direction that she had come from. Lucy rubbed back up the thick organ with a more pressured touched then the first, toying with the foreskin playfully before running over the small slit at the tip.

Natsu buried his face between the mass of her creamy breasts, muffling his groans as he fought the urge to thrust wildly into the warm embrace of her hand.

"Fuck….Uhhnn" His voice rumbled against her chest.

"Don't tease me…." He hissed when she rubbed small teasing circles over the slit.

"Hmmm…Fuck…Just touch me…." The slayer pleaded as he kissed his way up to the blonde's neck, locking his arms tighter and pulling her closer to his body.

His soft lips found their way to the mating bite that adorned the curve between her neck and shoulder, kissing, tonguing and begging her to caress him.

Natsu almost laughed at the realization of his current situation, begging desperately for the touch of the woman he had driven mad with pleasure only hours ago. The animal side lay dormant inside him, curled up contently in some dark corner of his being leaving him as nothing but man who clung tightly onto the curves of a woman, helpless under her touch.

He growled in annoyance when he felt her smirk against his ear defiantly, picking her up roughly and dumping her plump bottom on top of the small but tastefully designed dining table with a loud smack.

...

The blonde squeaked loudly when her knees were pulled up into the air, tumbling onto her back as her body dragged across the shiny surface until a large portion of her fleshy cheeks met with the crisp air.

"Natsuuu...What the hell?" Lucy whined at the man staring down at her in triumph with a gorgeous smile plaster on his face.

Although his grin looked sexy and playful as always, his dark lust glazed eyes held the promise of both punishment and reward. A cold shiver tingled down the mages spin and her legs quaked weakly drawing her attention to her current position.

She was spread out erotically across the table, laid out before him like a banquet to his feasting eyes. Her hair fanned out on the dark surface, palms up beside her head, bare breasts rising and falling with every shaky breath with her legs opened wide and draped over his powerful arms.

She huffed in exasperation at the fruitless attempt at closing her legs, cursing his vice like grip that rendered her defenceless.

"What's this?" His voice hummed in smooth, seductive tone.

Natsu's gaze fixed on the source of the sweet scent the assault his senses, barely able to keep his tongue from rolling out at the sight of her exposed, wet core.

"You're practically dripping all over the table…" He chuckled.

"Does touching me make you this wet?" Natsu teased causing a light blush dust over her cheeks.

"Do you like hearing me beg for it?" His knees dipped slightly before he rocked forward, grinding his semi covered erection against her moist folds.

"Ahnnn…" She bit back her moan.

"Do you like hearing me moan your name?" The exposed head of his arousal slipped in, rubbing her nub with every short, slow, attentive stroke.

"Lucy?" His sexy voice perfectly paired with a skilled movement of his hips.

"Ahhh….Y-yesss…" The blonde finally caved.

...

Lucy whined in displeasure when she felt his warmth leave her body, the crisp cool breeze unwelcome by her sensitive skin. The dragon slayer quickly rid himself of his everyday slacks that now felt excessively tight and itchy against his skin. He moved fluidly, taking his rightful place between her legs once again and curling her long legs around his steady form.

Natsu groaned in delight, enjoying the softness of her body and the heat that resonated from her core. He swore he had never felt anything burn hotter than the flames that embraced his length every time he buried himself deep within her, flames that were hot enough to turn even the son of The Flame Dragon King to ash.

"Do you want me….Lucy?" He pushed his hips forward, giving her a taste of how hard he had become for her.

Lucy groaned at the contact of his thick, bare erection rubbing sensually against her. His every caress caused small yet intense contractions to pull at her loins.

"That's not an answer." He began his poorly acted skit.

"I could just go…"

"If you don't want to…." He trailed off, pulling away from her trembling body as if to make an exit. His throbbing hard on however a clear indicator that he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

Instead of calling his bluff Lucy's back rose of the table immediately curling her arms around his broad shoulders and trapping his body with hers.

"Natsu….." She whispered hotly against his ear causing the young man to still his movements.

"I need you…" Honest words that held a deeper meaning than that of the sole desperation for sexual release.

A large arm locked around the gentle arch of her back while the other braced its self against the cool carved wood, leaning the curvaceous blonde into an erotic angle were the tips of her long golden hair brushed against the varnished table. Her lengthy legs entangled around him in a crushing grip, unwilling to relinquish the feel of his body against hers.

"Put me in…" Natsu whispered to her while kissing along her jaw line.

Lucy's hand followed obediently venturing between their sweat soaked bodies and wrapped around his thick erection. The organ within her grasp pulsed and twitched as if overwhelmed with excitement as her hand lead it closer and closer to the sloppy centre.

...

A loud gasp erupted within the small apartment as the dragon slayers hips pushed forward. The blonde mage had been too eager and far too inexperienced at taking charge of the initial penetration. By forgoing to coat the head of his cock with her arousal before slipping him in Lucy had made the entry rougher. His large erection filled her at a slow, agonizing pace, stretching her opening wider as he sunk in inch by torturous inch.

Natsu grinned smugly, enjoying the long gasps and moans at his prolonged intrusion. The tight canal pulled on the soft skin that in cased his erection, surrounding him in the wet heat that he craved for.

He groaned against the nape of Lucy neck, leaning his weight against her body until her back pressed onto the dark woods surface. His body rose from hers when he had finally seated himself inside her, getting himself into a position where he could finally take her like and animal and watch her moan and whimper beneath him.

The idea of fucking her against something drove the slayer into a further state of lust. He could fell his primal side stir inside him, spurring him on and tempting his body to switch into auto pilot like it had the few times before.

Natsu's body screamed in protest of his sudden stillness and his head began to throb violently as his mind fought against his inner most desires. Switching from wanting to please her endless and learn every one of her pleasured noises to fucking wildly her like a rag doll until she begged him to stop.

The mage took a long deep breath, calming his raised hackles or rather relaxing his tensed shoulders. He opened his eyes slowly revealing the usually dark shade of grey that the liquid gold had failed to overthrow.

The stellar mage lay there with her arms thrown back, knuckles white from gripping onto the edge of the table. The cooling sweat that formed on her heated body accentuated each glossy curve.

"Natsu." He watched her tongue meet with the roof of her mouth before been hiding behind her full lips, pouting together in a sexy but silent rendition of his name.

He felt his control slip and his hips pull back gently from her slick opening only to snap back harshly a moment later triggering a long sugary moan from the blonde.

"Aaaaaah!" She yelped loudly when Natsu repeated the movement, his hips entering her with more grit than before. He groaned in blissful agony as her walls clenched around his length sucking him deeper within her warm sheath.

...

"Luce…." The dragon slayer cooed playfully, thighs glistening with her arousal.

The panting mage stared up at him with hazy brown eyes, heavy lidded, sweaty and gasping for air.

"How bad do you want it?" He grinned toothily.

"Natsu…Stop teasing….Meh…Heehh….Aaaaahhh…" Lucy mewled when he pulled out lazily and plunged back inside her jaggedly.

"That ain't the way I wanna hear you say my name, Babe." He purred.

"It's not?" Large brown orbs stared defiantly into a darkened sliver pair.

Natsu chuckled softly pleased with the feistiness of his mate. Her need to challenge him only reinforced his need to make her surrender.

He began to move within her saturated core again making sure to maintain slow, shallow, teasing pace. The fire mage fought back the small sighs of pleasures that clawed at his throat when he felt her desire seep from within her sex every time he filled her and the temptation to seat his cock deeper inside her began to grow all the more inviting.

"I wanna hear you moan my name…..and beg me to take you…."

"Cried out for me…when I touch the deepest part inside you…"

"Scream…..When I drive you past the point of sanity…."

"Over…." His length rubbed in deeper.

"And…Ahhh…Over…"

"Nnnnnaaaaahhh….." Lucy trembled.

"Just say it…."

"Moan for it…."

"Beg for it…." His voice was husky with unmistakeable desire.

"Ahhhh….Natsuu…" The blonde gripped onto the white scarf that still hung loosely around his neck, pulling the pinked haired mage within range so that his hands braced against the table's surface.

Her other hand sifted through the thick spikey hair, treading her fingers into the soft tresses and brushing over his ear affectionately with her thumb.

"Please…." She whispered against his hovering lips.

"Please fuck me." Lucy pressed her pink lips firmly against his in a bruising kiss moaning loudly as she felt inner walls cling onto with his withdrawing erection.

Natsu pressed her luscious thighs back against her body and speared into her with a fervent thrust causing the two lovers to groan loudly into the passionate kiss. His thick arousal and her tight cleft creating a delicious friction that drove them crazy with need.

"Lucy…" The dragon slayer moaned in pure ecstasy as he pumped away obsessively.

His mouth captured hers every time she tried to break free from his hold, to gasp or to moan, greedily devouring each angelic sound of pleasure. Her seductive cries seemed to fuel him on, making him thrust wilder and faster in order to bask in the euphoria of her moans.

"Aaaaahhh….Mmmpff…Natsss…Ummmm….Ahhhhh…." Her lips held prison by her handsome mate.

Natsu relinquished his hold on her mouth leaving fang bruised lips as they parted. His head dipped and his tongue peaked out, running over her sweaty throat with a long wet lick. The excitement of tasting the thin veil of skin that lay over her rapidly pulsing arteries thrilled him to no end.

...

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered when she felt him drag his sharp teeth across the satin skin of her neck.

Thick milky drops leaked from within her, rolling down her plump ass and eventually pooling on the dark surface with each of his powerful strokes. Her thighs quaked between them as the cold sharp edges of his fangs scraped along her skin followed by his warm, wet tongue.

Natsu's warm body broke from hers, standing straight and peering down at her trembling body. He placed her long shapely legs over his shoulder and eased himself back inside of her, familiarizing her with the new position.

"Nnnnnaaaahttttsssuuuhhh….Thaaaat's….Naaaaaaaahhh… " Her body shuddered violently as he stroked her inner walls to a quivering mess.

The depth of his descent made her crave for something more like the firm press of his muscle and his warm hands. Lucy's eyes fixed onto the exposed canines that revealed with every groan. She longed for his touch of his lips on her skin, for his heated mouth to wrap possessively over her flesh and his sinful tongue to stroke her all the way to the heavens above.

The stellar mage reached out for the large hand that held onto her inner thigh, slipping her fingers beneath the dark leather wrist band and stroking over the lighter skin hidden underneath.

"I want to….Aaaaahhh….Taaaah….Uuuch….Y-you…Mmmmm…" Her words may have failed her but her gaze was branding….burning, enough for the dragon slayer to oblige.

...

Broad, tanned shoulders pressed against the carved wooden head board. A long muscled armed reached forward baring and open hand to the blonde angel kneeling before him.

"Luce…" His dark eyes were compelling, glinting with a fiery passion unique to him and him alone.

The stellar mage reached forward sighing at the comforting warmth of his enclosed fingers. Her knees dug into the pink comforter as she made her way into the waiting arms of her lover who slouched against the bed frame. Her palms ran over his muscular thighs until she had finally positioned herself on his lap with her legs folded on either side of his.

"Natsu…I…."

"You said you wanted to touch me." His voice dripped with seduction.

"But I…." A light pink blush formed over her cheeks.

Oh?

What happen to the girl I met in the forest?

The one ready to take me there…and then….in the dirt….

"Just relax and I'll guide you…." He smiled warmly at his cautious partner.

Heh…I know how to bring her back….

"This time…" His fangs made their appearance once again when his grin turned mischievous.

Natsu's large hands caressed her soft thighs, squeezing the round swells of her ass and making the stellar mage moan softly. His hand firmly gripped onto the dip of her waist while the other made its way between their bodies, positioning his length at her entrance. The slayer's hips raised slightly pushing into her furnace of pleasure while his other hand held onto her body tightly, pulling her down onto his waiting erection.

Lucy shivered in anticipation and her calves hugged onto his steel like thighs for additional support. Her hands slithered into his messy hair and tilting his face up towards hers, gazing into his dark eyes as her body reacted to the intimate act of penetration.

"Mmmmm….Natsuuu…" She groaned.

His hand travelled up her toned stomach and encircled her waist like his other. The strength of his two hands gave him more control over her movements, pushing down on her hips in his impatience to join their bodies as one.

"Aaaaahhh….Natsuuu…Its sooo….Haaaaaah….Deep…Naaaaaaah…" Lucy shook in his arms, feeling him sink deeper than he had ever before.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She tugged at his roots painful when the bulbous head of his erection kissed her cervix.

"Easy Luce…" He hushed the whimpering girl, rocking inside her gently in order to gain her trust while in the delicate position.

The blonde mage moaned at the intense sensation unsure of whether it felt like pain or pleasure.

"Ready?" He inquired, cautious about moving to soon.

She took in a deep calming breath before nodding in agreement, bracing her hands on his large shoulders. Natsu held her steady, pulling away from her as much as he could before plunging back inside her, earning a mewl of pleasure from the girl in his lap. Judging the sound as something pleasurable he thrust back quickly picking up a steady rhythm.

Her hands roamed down his back leisurely, caressing every straining muscle before clawing up again. Lucy rubbed over his tensing shoulders and down the large arms that wrapped around her possessively, stroking over the red emblem that he wore proudly before gliding her fingers back up his body to trace the jutting cords along his neck, his smooth, defined jaw and then sinking back into his damp tresses.

She began to rock her hips in time with his thrust, rolling her hips in a circular motion. The fingers at her hips loosened and the thrust beneath her dwindled slowly, allowing her full control of the pace and dept.

"Fuck….Yes…" The dragon slayer hissed, eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

"Ride me…"

"Fuck me…" Natsu groaned while watching the gorgeous blonde hump on his thick erection, impaling herself over and over with each bounce that caused her massive breasts to wobbly and slap against her slick creamy skin.

"Naaatsuu…"

"Naaaatsuuuu…."

"Don't….Hold back…" Lucy whispered into the ear of the head buried between her large breasts.

"Haaaaaaaah…Take me…."

"Please….Just….Aaaaaahhh!"

"I'm yours." Their eyes met with unrestrained passion.

"Only yours….Natsu…"

His hold on her hips turned brutal and within an instant the spirit mage was raised of her throne and slammed ferociously onto the rock hard erection of her lover.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blonde moaned loudly as he pounded into her drenched opening.

"Nat….Suuu…"

"Ahhh…Is this…What you want?" Natsu asked huskily, plunging back inside her with an ungodly strength.

The young mage could only moan and whimper in reply as she was bounced savagely a top of the lap of the pink haired slayer. Their slippery skin smacked loudly with each thrust, clapping erotically in sync to Lucy's short gasps.

Natsu's pale lips kissed around her well ravished areola, tonging around her nipples mischievously before sucking and nipping at the stiff tip.

Lucy moaned louder at the pull of her sensitive skin being tugged between his sharp pearly teeth and her bouncing body. Her hands fisted into his locks as a means to hold him closer to her body, so close that his fangs gnawed into her tender flesh causing an aching pleasure to radiate from the point where his mouth devoured her massive orbs.

His tongue flicked menacingly unwilling release her bruising skin and his pumps were now so wild and animalistic that he jackhammered viciously into her dripping core. The dragon slayers hand wandered down her soft stomach and slithered between her soaked folds, seeking out her drowning clit. He massaged the fleshy ball with the pad of his thumb as he continued to ravage her body with more aggression.

"Na…Ahhh…Aah…Ahhh…Arrt…Suu….Ahh…Na…Hah...Aaaaaaaaa aah!" Her nails tore into his shoulders and her wet cleft clamped around his thick cock, embracing him possessively in thanks for the powerful orgasm that dulled out her senses.

Natsu groaned loudly against her still imprisoned breast, pumping inside her till the last of his hot come shot deep within her.

...

"Lucy…" He groaned softly, pulling away from her tortured skin. He kissed the dark red bruise that had formed around her nipple and hugged her sweaty, trembling body in his arms, inhaling the strong scent that had formed from their intercourse.

She smells like me….

He smiled at the thought, his body growing more aroused with every breath he took. Natsu began to move slowly inside her again finding that he craved…no needed more of her.

"Natsu…" Lucy moved her hips, slipping him out from inside her and allowed his still raging erection to slap back messily against his chiselled stomach.

Natsu watched in astonishment as his girlfriend slipped two fingers into her freshly fucked cunt and pumped them in steadily before pulling them back out. The slickened digits were accompanied by a long gooey rope that snapped wetly drawing his obsidian orbs down towards the thick rivers of white seed that spilt down her inner thighs.

"How can you still be that hard after filling me up this much?" She eyed her glossy coated fingers hungrily and then popped them into her mouth, sucking on them heartily and groaning at the taste of her partner's essence.

Natsu growled in approval, pouncing onto the young woman and knocking her back onto the girly covers.

"Because you want more." He pressed his lips to her cherry stained petals, diving inside her warm mouth and seducing her tongue with his.

Lucy moaned heartily, twisting her wet fingers into his messy tresses and arching her body to his in desire.

He buried himself within her in one fluid thrust unable to hold back the loud groan when he felt the mixture of their sinful deeds pour out from her body and pool onto the dishevelled sheets. Natsu placed one of her toned legs over his arm while her other snaked around his lower back, sinking her heel into his firm ass and drawing him closer.

His thrusts were long, deep and yearning. Every kiss and touch felt sensual and needy. They clung to each other in desperation, holding on tightly as if trying to meld together.

The fire mage nuzzled into the nap of her neck, burying his face into her long hair and inhaling her intoxicating vanilla scent that now held a smoky note that complemented her natural aroma so well.

"Haaahh….I always want you…"He whispered to her.

"Always…."

"Natsu…" She shuddered.

Her voice was softer…sweeter than her usual high pitched cries of passion that he had become accustom to. Although more gentle and soothing it held no traces of deficiency, neither in lust nor pleasure. The single reciting of his name seemed to hold a more robust quality as if something were added into the mix.

"Aaaaaaaah….Natsu…..I…."

"Uhnnnnn…"

"Haaaaaahhh...Yesss…..Nats…Suuuuhhhh…Mmmmmm" Lucy whimpered.

"I love….You….So…Aaaaahhh….Much….

"Natsuu…."

"Mmmmm….Natsuuu…"

He growled against her neck, burning hotter inside her with every stroke.

"Lucy…" He licked up her bared throat and kissed the under skin of her up turned jaw.

"I…Ahh…l-love you." Natsu's voice crack as the pleasure surged through his body.

"Uhhnn….Lucy…" The slayer groaned onto her damp skin, pushing deep into her body and empting his built up desire into her womb.

"Natsuuu…" She moaned in complete bliss, pulling at the thick hair within her grasp with clasped fists as her body succumb to a comforting wave of pleasure that was much different that of the sharp, intense orgasms she had had before.

...

Soft hands massage soothing patterns along the tired muscles of the dragon slayers back, calming the strained body above with gentle caresses. Natsu sighed contently, nuzzling further into the neck of his mate as both his breathing and his heart rate began to reach normality. He pressed his lips against the milky skin in appreciation before he rose on his weakened arms that trembled as they fought to hold up his weight.

"You know I…." The depth of the rich brown eyes below him caught him of guard.

I feel weak when I'm with you….

Like every bone keeping me on my feet has sudden turned to dust….

Bringing me to my knees before you….

Weak…

I want you…

I need you…

"Luce…." He sighed, closing his dark eyes for a moment.

That's why I want to….

Dominate you…

Violate you….

Till you crave me as much as I crave you….

Till you moan for me the way my body cries out for yours…

He growled instinctively at the dirty thought, feeling himself stir back alive inside her.

"Natsu…" A soft hand cupped his cheek, breaking him away from his inner turmoil.

Lucy….

"You know you could break me with just a few words…"

...

Lucy waited patiently as her best friend tried to find the words he needed her to hear. Her once attentive gaze soon turned into one of concern after the many sighs and the appearance of his 'other side'. The red jewel like scales which had failed to decorate his handsome face during their encounter where now forming along his cheeks, darkening to a shade of crimson and spreading more rapidly when a loud growl erupted from his large chest.

"Natsu…" She cupped the side of his face, brushing her thumb over the ridged skin.

The pink haired mage opened his lids slowly, allowing the girl below him to watch in amazement as the liquid gold drained from his eyes returning to its usual shade of grey. The scales beneath her fingers receded and Natsu took a calming breath before trying to speak again.

"You know you could break me with just a few words…" Natsu whispered ever so softly.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the express on her face change as if he hadn't meant for her to her such words.

"I Meant…." He looked down at the blonde beauty like a frightened deer.

"I love you." Lucy smiled warmly. Her facial features softened to match the mild tone of her voice.

"I love you too." The slayer relaxed into the palm of her hand, purring unconsciously as he nuzzled his check into her palm.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her dreamily.

"You're Happy impersonation is really cute….But you're kind of crushing my legs open." She squint an eye as a means to indicate her discomfort.

"Shit." The fire mage cursed, slipping himself from within her whilst trying to keep his weight off of her.

Why in God's name did you have to bring up Happy after sex?

Well there goes my boner….

So long round four…Or was it thr….

"Mmm…" She moaned faintly at the feel of his retreating length, the sound however not going unheard by her partner.

Oh yeah we can make it four!

"Oh…Did I do something you liked?" He teased, moving one of his knees from between her out spread legs so that she could relax her weary limbs.

"It's just that you're…" She tried to explain.

"Big!" He interrupted

"That's not what I…"

"Huge!"

"I'm trying to say that you're…"

"Fucking enormous!"

"Baka! You're heavy!" She yelled a bit too loudly causing the dragon slayer to wince at the high pitch.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He chuckled while trying to defend himself from the feather like blows that she dealt as punishment.

"Heh…Luce...Come on…Stop…Mmmpff….Stop…" Natsu pinned her arms above her head.

"Natsu…Why do you have to embar…Mmmmmm…" He kissed Lucy on the mouth, suppressing her banter.

His lips caressed hers affectionately, kissing them with love and softness rather them heat and passion. Natsu licked over her bottom lips slowly, offering her a secret knock of sorts that allowed him entrance into her mouth. Unfortunate for the overly enthusiastic dragon, an interruption in the form of a loud rumble triggered the stellar mage to push him away.

"I haven't eaten all day." She sighed.

"That sound was so sexy…"

"Natsu!" she slapped his sweaty shoulder with her branded hand

"Instant Viagra …" Natsu chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

"You're such an idiot." Lucy laughed along with him.

"I'm kidding!" He kissed her on the lips this time.

"How about I make some dinner while you wash up?" His offer gained him a raised blonde brow.

"I mean…..How about I pick up some dinner while you wash up?" The dragon slayer scratched into the back of his thick spike hair.

"Hmm…" Lucy pondered for a moment.

"I'll take a bath and you'll clean up." Cleary not a suggestion of any sort.

"Awww come on Luce…." He whined trying to win her over with a puppy face.

"And then we'll make dinner together."

"Deal!" He grinned brightly.

Natsu rolled onto his back and tucked his arms behind his head, smirking inwardly when he caught the blonde eyeing his body as she got onto her feet. His smile however became visible when he watched her stagger slightly while making her way to the bathroom, overly pleased with is early performance.

"Do you have to stare at my ass?" The blonde questioned without a glance back.

"I'm just watching it sway away…." He retorted.

"You're a pervert!" She shot back.

"And you love it." Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

Lucy disappeared into the elegantly styled bathroom without another word, the smile that tugged at her pretty lips unseen by her handsome mate.

...

_To be continued..._

...

**Neko-Chan is back :3 ( Dattebayo Motherfuckers :P) This chapter was supposed to be edited and posted on Saturday but I somehow managed to fuck up my right arm all the way from the wrist to the middle of my back….In my sleep. (I've been fighting hollows at night…that's the only logically explanation)Damn I've been busy as hell. I have a test tomorrow but I couldn't resist holding this chapter back until then.**

**….BEGIN PERVE PARAGRAPH…..**

*****Insert Juvia Perve music*** (Refer to episode 50 for audio)**

**As for the scar on Natsu's hip, at first I was like "Omg you ruined his perfect body" And after 10 minutes of analysing (Perving) the screen I was leaning toward "Wait this actually looks hot" but then realization dawned on me "I'm eyeing the body of a 10 year old (With abs) like a Pedo" (And I don't care because I can see his boxers).**

**…END PERVE PARAGRAPH….**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and PM'd me while I was 'away'. Especially OhtaSuzuke, you're like the Yamato-taichou of updating. (Naruto fans should know: 'That face')**

**Oh and it's really late and I'm really tired so don't bite my head off for the errors have graced your screens. Some people are really anal about stuff like that (-_-)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…..Don't forget to review :)**

***Neko-Chan out..…Nyaaaaaaaaaa! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 13

SIDE STORY: GRAY AND NATSU'S PECULIAR ADVENTURE

…

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

…..

A/N: This side story takes place prior to the main story. Chapter 14 has been posted as well :)

…

"Remind me why I'm here, helping your ugly ass?" Natsu huffed in annoyance, trampling into the shoulders of the raven haired teen with more force than needed as the young man below holstered him through a second story window.

"Cause if you don't…"

"Lucy and I are gonna have a little talk about how I caught you trying to sneak off with one of her bras." Gray then grabbed onto the out streached arm which bared a red insignia.

"Too late…" The dragon slayers voice strained as he pulled his guild mate into the elegantly styled room.

"She already busted me…"

"Strolling down the street…Bra thrown over my shoulder like it was nobody's business."

"Ehhh? And you're still alive?" The dark hard man inquired with a snicker, nodding his head sharply and prompting his friend to continue.

"Of cause it was Lucy's business." Natsu rubbed his back absentmindedly, wearing a look of displeasure.  
"Had to make up some shitty excuse 'bout playing ninja with happy and using her bra as a boob hamlet." The fire mage groaned.

"Aaaaand….She kicked your ass?"

"More like strangled me while bending me in ways men should never bend." The pink haired teen sulked in shame.

"Then she Lucy kicked me…."

"In the face?"

"In the nuts…" The slayer cringed.

"Oooooh!" Gray teased.

"Just the other day Happy paraded around the guild with his new 'Frisbee'…AKA Lucy's birth control pills…" The ice mage reminded.

"That wasn't even my fault….didn't stop her from bashing the shit outta me…"Natsu sighed sadly.

"Maybe because you didn't stop him when you saw him leave with it."

"Like hell was I gonna sit there and explain what contraceptives are….To Happy of all creatures….. And why the hell Lucy had them in the first place…" The slayer grimaced.

"Heh? Someone's jealous…" Gray chuckled loudly, finally making his through the room.

"Fuck you!" The pinkette cursed, rooted to the stop by the window.

"Ho…so you're not gonna deny it this time?"

The dragon slayer ignored the taunting voice, eyes following the movements of his friend who seemed to know his way around the foreign apartment quiet well for someone who claimed to have never been. The bored expression caked on his handsome face quickly turned into a look shock and then disgust when his wondering gaze fell upon something astonishing.

"Sweet mother of Mavis!" Natsu gagged, his legs trembling and threatening to give out.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"Gray-teme…..Gray-teme everywhere…" Natsu pointed a shaky finger toward the direction of a plushie that resembled the ice mage seated on the edge bed and then toward the dozens of photos hanging above the headboard of the queen sized bed.

A thick vein pulsed angrily on the forehead of the shirtless mage. On any other day he would have been quick to retaliate….violently had it not been for the fact that they were short on time and in a deadly situation. Having broken into fairy hills in broad day light and now standing in an apartment on the same floor as the fearsome Erza, Gray reluctantly swallowed the vile taste of supressed aggression and opted to continue with his mission.

"Why did I bring this idiot…?" The ice mage mumbled as he continued his search for the allusive item, rummaging through drawers full of girly trinkets and clothing.

"Geeeee…." The dragon slayer stared at the colleague pasted on the pale blue wall, kneeling onto the large four poster bed that had been decorated with an array of mini pillows placed neatly at the head of the mattress, each baring a different design and fabric to the next.

"This chick is bat shit crazy ain't she?" He studied each picture thoroughly, scrunching his face in disgust at every nude clip he came across.

"Oi, Match-Brain….A little help would be nice." Gray shouted as he exited the bathroom.

"Mendokusai….Do you always nag like a woman?" Natsu sighed.

"No wonder you can't find a girlfriend." The fire mage ranted on as he strolled lazily to the side of his friend.

"Says the virgin panty-snatcher..."

"It was a bra…"

"And at least Luce ain't a creeper…" Natsu defended, gesturing toward the shine above her bed which earned him a snort in response.

….

"So what are we looking for again?" He scratched head groggily.

"A neck chain…." The ice mage stated whilst continuing his search in another room, turning over some dishes, emptying out cereal boxes and looking behind the detergents with little luck while Natsu stood in the centre of the bedroom aimlessly scratching into his thick mass of hair, looking around with little interest.

"A necklace?"

"Can't you be normal and steal some panties?" The slayer called out unenthusiastically.

"My neck 'chain'…." Gray corrected.

"Juvia snatched it when I tried to escape."

"Oh…Did she try to rape you again?"

"I don't get why you keep turning her down….Are you batting for the other team?"

"You know Freed really wants the D, you two could probably…"

"THE FUCK?" The raven hair yelled.

"I got pretty hammered last night and she snatched as I was running…crawling away from her 'lock of love'."

"Only real men can challenge Cana to a drinking contest….and walk away with dignity" Natsu stated.

"You're right…If only I was half the man the man your mother was…" The ice mage snickered, awaiting a furious response from his team mate.

.

.

.

"Oi, teme?"

"Did you finally roll over and die?" He called out as he entered into the bedroom again.

"Baka don't just stand there….."

"The fuck are you reading?" He stared sceptically at the black and grey book in the hands of the dragon slayer.

"Fifty….Shades of Grey….-'Sama'" Natsu eyed the hand written '-Sama label attached to the front cover.

"This chick wrote a book about you?"

"Don't be a Dumbass…Dumbass! It clearly says Zelon on the cover." The ice mage pointed out.

Natsu scratched at the edge of the sticker pulling it away from the glossy cover.

"Hey! Lucy has a book like this too!" His onyx eyes shimmered brightly.

"The scary part is that you only realized it after pulling the label off…" Gray mumbled to himself.

"Here you read." Natsu slapped the book into the mages bare chest, leaning over to get a closer look as the Gray flipped through the pages.

"Get your big head out the way!"

"And learn how to read while you're at it!" He grumbled before reading out loud.

"'Oh Liam, don't stop.' The bond submissive moaned in euphoric pleasure as he twisted the butt…plug….deep….errr…..THE FUCK AM I READING!?"

"MY EYES!" The dark haired teen let the book fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"Lucy is a freak." The pinkette eyes grew large with realization, bending over to pick up the disgarded piece of literature.

"DON'T PICK IT UP IDIOT!"

"You might damage you're pee brain even more than it already is." The ice mage kick the hard covered book sending it flying in the direction of the stuffed Gray doll and knocking it over. The loud metallic clank that sounded when the plushie collided with the hard wood floor grabbed the attention of the two males, Gray's eyes brightened while Natsu stared on obliviously.

"My chain!" He beamed, ripping off the silver chain with enough force to rip the dolls head off.

"We better get out of here." The slayer sniffed the air on high alert.

"Someone's coming."

"I knew you'd come in handy with that nose of yours." The raven haired mage laughed, mounting a leg on to the window ceil.

"I'm not a dog, Bitch!" Natsu kicked him on the back, hard enough to send him tumbling out the window.

…

"Are you really gonna confess to Natsu-san when you return from your mission? " Juvia questioned.

"Juvia thinks that 3 weeks is a long time to ponder about something like this."

"Yeah…"

"This time I'll tell him for sure…" The silver haired beauty chirped.

…

Until the next side story!

…..

Yes I'm a Bitch troll for cutting it off there. Decided to add in a few side (short) stories here and there. The next ones call 'Lucy goes on a date'. Remember that these half chapters have taken place before the main story.

And just in case anyone's wondering, no I will not be turning Lisanna into a Natsu crazed psycho. I dislike Nali pairings but I don't actually dislike her character, she kind of reminds me of Lucy.

*Mendokusai- Such a drag/Very bothersome/Troublesome (Best fucking word ever!)

Chapter 14 is next …:)

Enjoy…:3


	15. Chapter 15

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 14

…

Fairy Tail belongs to the awesome Hiro Mashima

…

A/N: I've posted two chapters: Chapter 13.5 and Chapter 14…Enjoy :)

…..

A honeyed voice echoed through the thick mist of steam, singing along to a melody that was forever engraved into the heart of the owner.

Rose scented water and weightless frothy bubbles spilled over the rim of the large bath tub and onto the tiled floor as the body that had occupied its cavity woke gracefully from beneath the cloudy liquid.

Stepping onto the chilled surface, the blonde mage strolled sluggishly to the rack of fluffy towels, patting the droplets and soapy residue away from her fair skin before wrapping a fresh white bath towel around her curvaceous body.

The girl sighed happily, feathering over neck with the tips of her fingers and brushing the deviant strands of wet hair back into an elastic tie that restricted her luscious mane from clinging onto her damp body.

Her hand then reached out and wiped away the thick fog that had accumulated over the gold trimmed mirror that hung elegantly above the glossy sink. Once staring back at her reflection, Lucy found herself at a loose for words, all coherent thoughts coming to an abrupt halt.

The stellar mage eyed the dark blistered skin at the curve of her neck in horror, feeling over the unsightly, lumpy scar that the four bruised puncture wounds had morphed into. The thin barrier of scared tissue cracked under the light contact of her probing fingers and an eye immediately squinted in preparation for the discomfort that was sure to follow. It was only when her lungs screamed in distress did Lucy realized that there was no pain to cower from.

The girl released a long sigh of relief and continued to examine the darkened patch of skin with interest. She traced around the edge of the scar with her index finger, finding that the mutilated cover had begun to pull away from the untainted skin surrounding it.

She grabbed the damp wash cloth which she had used earlier, rubbing over the section of skin curiously. Her pupils grew large as she watched the damaged skin pull away, revealing something more astounding beneath it.

"No way…"The stellar mage squeaked loudly, knocking over a number of cosmetic products into the basin of the sink as she hoisted herself onto the contour, trying to get a closer look.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" A masculine voice called out from the behind the door, the stellar mage too preoccupied to acknowledge the presence of the other being whimpered softly as the sharp edge of the counter stubbed into her knee.

A destructive boom sounded through the room followed by splintered chips of wood and the screeching sound of metal crawling against metal. The sudden eruption had caused Lucy to misplace the knee that had been using to mount the counter top, stumbling backward and tripping over her own feet.

"Kyaaa!" She tried to clutch the rim of the sink, failing miserably as her hands slipped of the slippery enamel and her body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

…

"Oi, Luce!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" A concerned voice appealed to the dazed girl lying limply on the bathroom floor. Chunks of golden hair fell messily from the pink elastic band and the towel covering her nudity dishevelled by her bent legs.

"Itatatata…." The girl rubbed the small knot forming on the back of her head, thankful that the small furry carpet had saved her from a serious injury.

"Lucy!"

"Too loud…" She groaned, cracking an eye open. Her burry vision distorted the image of the man hovering above her.

Her hands reach out to the unfocused shape, lethargically tracing the angles and outlines of the familiar face coming into view.

Soft…

The tips of her manicured fingers drew over his moist lips, pressing into the flesh as they dragged along the surface, eyes held in captivation by the colour filling back into them when she released his lips from her exploration.

"Shhhhh!" She hushed, pressing a long digit to his pout.

The concerned, down turned lips beneath her curious touch quickly morphed into an intrigued smile. They kissed her fingers with great fondness, chuckling heartily when she choose to linger longer and pull at the seam in search of its moist warmth. His hot breathe caressed her skin, making it tingle and heat in recollection of something greater…deeper.

Natsu…

The blonde smiled adoringly while she stroked her knuckles over his smooth cheek, sighing leisurely when his rough hand brushed her silky bangs away from her sculpted eye brow and traced along the side of her face.

"I smelt blood…" The slayer explained.

"I still…..smell blood…." he corrected, face contorting in worry of the unexplained.

Natsu stripped away the damp unruly tresses that clung like wild veins to her slender neck, revealing the hidden treasure beneath. His dark onyx orbs gaped in fascination, fixated on the deep red scales that adorned the curve between her neck and shoulder like fine rubies. The rich colour extenuated her milky skin and the scattered placing of each embellishment looked feminine and sultry on the woman he had mated with.

The scales appealed to beast slumbering inside him, compelling him to explore the tattoo like marking with his fingers….and his lips…. His inquisitive touch soon turned into a series of slow, sensual rubbing caresses back and forth over the littered jewels.

"Mmmm…" Lucy sighed, melting into his expert touch. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to the side, exposing her skin to his wondering fingers.

"Haaaah….Haaaaah…"

"That feels….Hmmmm….My body's…Ahhh….Burning…Up…."

Consumed by curiosity and growing lust, the dragon slayer bowed forward, tasting the exotic branding with soft kiss and an intimate drag of his tongue.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"Do…Mmmm…Do it…..Again." She groaned out demandingly, clasping at his mass of hair.

The wet, bristled tip of his tongue slithered across her skin provocatively drawing out more pleasured mewls. He grazed over the mark with the points of his canines, scraping, licking and then kissing her skin tenderly.

"You taste so good…"

"Here…" The dragon slayer sealed his lips over the elevated pattern, sucking in softly and massaging the entrapped flesh with his tongue.

"Naaatsuu…I feel so…Ahhhhh…Haaaah…"

"Horny….." She whispered the last worded into his ear seductively earning a deep growl in response while her fingers dug into his bare shoulders.

Her legs closed instinctively when his suction deepened trigger a pulsing sensation inside her, trapping the lone knee positioned between them in a crushing embrace.

Natsu's clothed knee moved skilfully along the glossy tile until it pushed up against heated centre hidden beneath the unravelling towel. The blunt joint rubbed over her core persuasively, urging the stellar mage to hump back against the steady limb he offered as temporary relief while he continued to suck on her flesh hungrily, fanning the fire between her legs.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered when he released her tender skin from his moist, audible ravishment.

A small gasped escaped her when his face hovered teasingly above hers, staring down at her with intense golden eyes. Her legs trembled as the creamy arousal escaped from within her, trickling a cooling trail along her heated skin.

"I need you….Inside me…." The girl whispered before her lips were claimed in a dominating kiss.

"Deep inside me…" Her needy mumbles gave the slayer a perfect opening, allowing him to slip his warm muscle between her plumb lips and taste the minty flavour that lingered from the toothpaste she had used earlier.

The vigorous pumping motion of his invading tongue translated his carnal desire clearly. Natsu pushed aside her other thigh, setting his narrow snuggly against her own and pressing his solidified desire to the pooling mess of her sex with ravenous need.

"Aaaaaahhh…"

"It aches…."

"Mmmmmm…I'm aching for you…" Lucy sighed into his mouth deliriously as he rubbed his clothed hardness over her saturated folds.

"Haaaaaah….Sooo bad…."

"Mmmmmm…So…Ahhh…Bad…."

The slayer whispered kisses over her beautiful face, pressing his lips to her angle of her jaw and down the side of her slender neck before reattaching himself onto the mating mark he had bestowed to her. He sucked obsessively, gnawing at her skin and allowing the metallic taste to invade his mouth like an aphrodisiac.

"Lucy…." The fire mage panted against her neck.

"I….Hmmm…."

"I can't control it…." A hand had snuck itself beneath the bath towel, rubbing longingly over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I need to…."

…..

A dull thumb sounded from outside the bathroom breaking the enchantment and causing the couple pull apart.

Natsu stared down at his lover with large grey orbs laden with surprise and hints lingering lust. The light pink blush that began to form, bended in impeccably with the blood red scales flicked across his cheeks as he continued to gawk wide eyed as if he had returned from a land far away. Lucy peered back with equal wonder, panting heavily while the unbearable ache between her legs calmed, her lips parted to say something relevant but the thought vanished when she saw him cringe in pain.

"What's wrong?"

With an eye shut tightly and the iris of the other fluctuating between shades, Natsu bent forward and huddled into the hollow of her collar bone, whimpering as a sharp pain jointed inside his skull.

"Fuck….My head hurts…." He whined softly, pressing himself closer onto the soft body of his partner while allowing her to comfort him with slow, soothing caresses down his back and arms.

"It's okay…" Lucy cooed in a nurturing tone, a hand massaging into his scalp. She placed a gentle kiss on the side of his head and rested her cheek to his temple, rocking him in her arms.

"Waaaaaahaaaaaah! Luuucy!" A high pitched voice penetrated through the closed bedroom window.

"Give Natsu back!" The small blue exceed pleaded in sorrow, patting the glass with his paws.

"Happy?" Lucy stared passed the busted door frame with squinty eyes trying to better her line of sight of the room that had long lost the illumination of the sun.

"Naaaatsuuuu!" The winged cat wailed in misery, desperately seeking a responsive.

"Save me happy!" Natsu call out in a pained voice grinning when he saw the horrified expression on the face of his best friend from the corner of an eye.

"WHEN DID I KIDNAP YOU?" The girl screeched loudly, shaking the head within her grasp furiously.

"Lucy….Stop…Wait….Kami…I think I'm gonna….Hurl" The dragon slayer gagged helplessly.

"Natsu you idiot don't throw up on me." The stellar mage rolled the slayer of her body and onto the cold tiled floor.

"Happy…Goodbye…" His voice trailed off dramatically.

"Waaahaah…..Stop hurting Natsu!"

"Really…" Lucy jabbed at his bare side with a pointy finger.

"His probably gonna have a heart attack out there." She sighed disapprovingly.

He chuckled cheerfully, pulling the blonde into his arms. Her elbow poked into the muscles of his chest as she leaned her cheek against her palms staring down at her mate with a questioning glare, trying to decipher how exactly he had recovered so miraculously from the killer migraine and why hadn't his dragon like features vanished already.

The molten gold gaze that entrapped her deep brown pair made her wriggle in discomforted, trying to tame the clenching sensation that pulsed from her centre.

Natsu….

A more intense spasm pulled at her loins causing her to moan softly while her legs trembled weakly.

Lucy's eyes quickly focused onto the movement of his lips, watching curiously as he licked across his moist seam, fangs extended and digging into the flesh of his lower lip. She had almost been too captivated by his seductive actions to catch the rise of his chest when he took in a generous drag of air, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal that had grasped his attention.

"Natsssu…" Happy sobbed, interrupting their silent interaction.

"You should let him in" Natsu sat up on the floor, taking the girl with him and steading her as he lifted her onto her feet.

"Aren't you coming?" She held out a hand after adjusting her towel.

"It would be better if he didn't see me like this…"

"Don't know how he'd react…" He looked away from her as he spoke, appearing rather vulnerable as he aired his uncertainty.

"I think your sex face is hot…." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Sexy face uh?" He grinned dashingly.

"Happy would probably find it impressive as he does with everything that you do."

"Such a fan girl…" Lucy laughed

"I only need one fan girl…" Natsu smirked seductively.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Somebody help Natsu!"

"Damn cat…" The blonde cursed under her breathe.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled, waking to the exit.

Lucy paused for a moment to assessing the damage that had been dealt to her cherry wood door.

Natsu Dragneel….

Hazardous to children and small animals….

If these idiots would stop barging in whenever they felt like I wouldn't have picked up the habit of locking the door every time I took a bath.

…..

"Natsu…." Lucy glared at the mage with murderous intent.

Annnnd…She pissed….

"H-hai?" The dragon slayer gulp nervously.

Annnnd…She's gonna beat my ass….

Damn…I might lose an eye….

Or a testicle…..

.

.

.

I really hope she goes for the eye though….

"I'm always broke because you break shit on our missions, and we're always going on so many missions because you break shit in my house…"

Actually it because you're a rent demon…

"Gomen…" He bowed repeatedly.

"Fix…It…" The stellar mage hissed before slamming the batter door.

"Haah….I thought I was going to die…." He sighed thankfully.

….

Natsu unbuttoned and kicked off his pants with little interest, stepping into the open shower and turning on the hot spray from above. He leaned forward, pressing his sweaty forehead to the cool tile as the tiny streams of water beat over his tense frame.

Maybe I should have a cold shower…

The mage pondered indecisively, the warmth of the water only aggravating the situation down south and heightening his agony.

"Lucy…." He whispered a plea, hoping that she would return and sate his raging need.

His neglected hard on twitched sheepishly at the sound of her name, begging him to attend to aftermath of his unfulfilled desire.

"Shimatta!" He cursed grabbing the bar of soap from the glass dish and lathering it over his solid body, using the menial task as a distraction from the bigger problem below.

**Naaatsuu…I feel so…**

**Horny…**

His mind wondered back to their heated session, unwilling to allow him a dignified escape.

"Fuck…"

"I can't jerk off in her shower…." The pinkette mumbled to himself.

**I'm aching for you….**

**I need you….Inside me….**

**Deep…Inside me….**

"Shit….." A soapy hand ventured daringly, grasping the rock hard erection standing proudly against his taunt abs in a slippery vice, while he heeded to the sexy voice of his lover chanting hypnotically in his mind.

**Mmmmm….Your body feels so…..Hot….**

The mage pumped his hollowed fist up and down his length with sloppy, shallow strokes soon tightening his clasp and gripping his hardness more securely.

**Fuck me…**

"Hmmm…"He groaned softly at the pleasurable pressure, enjoying the way the foamy lather acted as a silky lubricant in the self-pleasing ritual.

**Kami….You feel so good….**

"Luce…" He whispered her name into the hot steam clouding around him.

**Deeper…**

His hand rubbed down the full length of his cock, feeling every ridge as thumbed down the smooth skin while his fingers work the curved underside. The slayer then dragged back up his erection, toying with the sensitive skin around the bulbous head before repeating the leisured rhythm.

**Harder….**

Natsu moved his hips in tune with his constriction hand, thrusting his length into the slippery, gooey fist of his hand that had become even more lucid with the escaping arousal dribbling over his knuckles.

**Faster….**

Is hips snapped, obeying the sweet commands of his phantom lover, pulling the velvet skin laid over his hard rod with every pump. The familiar coiling sensation signalled how close he was to the pentacle of ecstasy, triggering a frenzied pace of wild bucks and thrust into his soapy hand.

**Don't stop…Natsuuuu…**

He palmed at his erection diligently with all senses focus on the lone goal of release, the sweet taste of bliss so close he swore he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

**Make me yours….**

**Come inside me…**

"Ahhh…." The slayer jerked impulsively, thrusting savagely into his pumping hand, finally achieving the ultimate pleasure he desired.

**Natsu…..**

"Uhhnn….Luuucy…."Thick white ropes escaped the tip of his twitching erecting, running down his hand and thighs messily as a straggled groan tore from his throat. He emptied himself on the tiled wall of the bathroom, closed eyes oblivious to the evidence of his satisfaction been washed away.

A loud sizzling lulled Natsu from his sleepy state of recovering, blinking slowly and trying to arrange his foggy thoughts into sensible reasoning.

Sizzling…..

Lucy's making me something to eat?

Good mate….

No wait…Kitchen's far away….

And there smoke….

No steam.….

Everything looks wonky….Like looking through fire….

Fire….

"IM ON FUCKIN' FIRE!"

…

"Happy…I promise Natsu's fine…" Lucy petted the head of the blue furred exceed.

"But he always invites me when he sleeps over…"

Fat salty tears bubbled at the corners of his large black eyes tugging at the strings twined around her compassionate heart. The blonde mage smile apologetically and offer some caring words as a pang of guilt stab inside her.

"Gomen….I promise we didn't do anything fun…"

Well…nothing that you would find fun…..

"Hmm…" The tiny cat agreed weakly while clinging onto her pajama covered stomach.

"How about staying over tonight?"

"I was just about to make supper…I'll make you something yummy?" She scratched into his fur.

"Really?" He stared up from her lap with beaming eyes.

"Aye!" Lucy giggled in agreement.

"Hey Happy can you grab some fresh clothes for Natsu while his in the shower?"

"Aye! Then we can eat ice cream in bed like you did last night." Happy suggested cheerfully before his fluffy white wings appeared and he took off through the window.

"Ice cream…" The stellar mage frowned in confusion.

"What gave him that idea?" She fixed her attention on the rumpled bedding, expression turning to one of horror when she spotted a drying white patch on her favourite pink blanket.

I want to dig a hole….

She tore the covers away from the mattress, stuffing it into the wooden wash basket that creaked in protest as she forced the balled mass into the small space, cracking a few of the weaved strips.

And lay there…

….

A soft knock sounded against the wooden door before it was pushed open, allowing the blonde mage to enter the room.

"Happy brought you some clothes?" The girl smiled warmly at her best friend, who stood at the bathroom counter with a towel wrapped around his narrowed hips. His pink hair a shade darker, dam and tousled from the towel dry minutes earlier. The blue handle of her tooth brushed poking from between his parted lips and the bristled head puffed his cheek adorably.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find a tube of tooth paste in this?" He pointed to the puddled mess of cosmetics and skin cleansers that she had knocked into the sink before.

"Crap…This is going to cost a fortune to replace…" Lucy sighed while trying to salvage what she could from the multi coloured pool.

"Why do you need so much of stuff anyway…You have 20 different bottles over there…" He nodded towards the tub while he continued to brush his teeth.

"God knows what's lurking in here." He then motioned at the counter cabinet.

"Come on these are necessities…" She defeated earning a not so convinced 'Hn.' in return.

"You can't expect me to used plan old shampoo in my hair...I need conditioner….and hair spray…and then there's my weekly treatment and nourishing oil….."

"Oh come on don't stare at me like I'm some weird-o."

"What do you use in your hair?" She raised a brow.

"Soap…" He replied flatly.

"What about your body?"

"Soap…"

"And your face?"  
"Soap…"

"Don't tell me you brush your teeth with soap as well?"

"That would just be dumb." She sighed in relief at his answer.

"I burn the wood and happy chops it into charcoal…" He stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" The blonde screeched.  
"I'm kidding…."

"I'm not a savage Luce…I do own shampoo yah know?" He pointed out.

"How do you think I get my hair looking this sexy?" The slayer flicked his pink bangs playfully bringing back some disturbing memories of a dream she had had recently.

"Natsu you dummy!"

…..

"Dinner was really good, you cook well." The slayer complemented his mate, drying the plate she had passed to him and setting it on the rack next to the kitchen sink.

"Thanks." A light blush spread over her cheeks as she continued to scrub at the plate in her hands with a foamy sponge.

"You know…" She handed him the last dish and turned off the faucet.

"Usually you break in and empty out the refrigerator…" Lucy dried her hands off with a dish towel and wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist, snuggling into his chest.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you volunteer for clean up."

"I'll help you out as much as you want, Luce." He grinned, hugging her closer.

"Hey Natsu….?" She chimed a few minutes into the warm embrace.

"Hmm?" He responded dreamily

"Happy said that Erza, Gray and the others we're planning on leaving to the resort in the morning…meaning that we'd be leaving too…."

"Yeah?"

"What do we say to everyone…..About us?" The blonde inquired nervously.

"Well I think…" Natsu lifted the girl onto the counter and then settled between her legs.

"That this makes it pretty clear." He stroked his thumb along the scaled mating mark.

"And Gray must have flapped his gums by now…." He huffed in annoyance.

"So there's no reason to hide." Natsu leaned forwarded and kissed her lips gently.

"Unless you wanna…"

"We're together aren't we?" Lucy pointed between the two receiving a sharp nod in agreement.

"Then I guess there's no reason to hide anything."

"But if anyone asks, we're dating!"

"Explaining the whole mating, unbreakable bond thing is kind of embarrassing…" She circled her arms around his shoulders.

"I told you about the unbreakable bond?" The slayer inched up a pink brow.

"Nope, Levy-chan did and if she hadn't I would have been pretty clueless as to what's been going on."

"Levy knows about mating…Do you think she and Gajeel….Ewww…" Natsu scrunched his face in distaste.

"She has a book, a really old one." Lucy explained

"About dragons?" The slayers dark eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hmm…But it took some time for her to translate, ended up leaving after she explained the basics."

"It was a bit….too much at once..." The girl chewed on her plump lower lip.

"Sorry…I wish I could have explained it to you myself…" His voice was low and apologetic.

"But I only know as much as a parent could explain to their 10 year old." Lucy stroked his hair as he went on.

"Igneel told me that id meet someone I'd never want to part from and that I would claim her with a mating mark."

"He said that id know what it meant when the time was right…" He chuckled.

"How did you know it was me?" The stellar pried, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I've always trailed after you like a lost puppy since the first time we meet…"

"It was obvious to everyone except me…"

"I guess I was a bit confused at first but….I've known for a while now…." He ducked his face into the crease of her neck hiding his boyish blush.

Lucy pressed a soft kiss into his unruly hair a whispered an 'I love you', both basking in the serenity of the moment.

….

The full moon shorn brightly threw the crack between the curtains falling generously on the face of the pink haired dragon slayer who had nuzzled his cheek into the soft fabric cover stomach of his partner. His arm drapped over her body, rubbing small circles along the small area of skin he had exposed on her hip and hers stroked into his thick mane and over his bare cheek, lulling him into slumber.

The soft purrs from the cat curled up on the pillow next to her fanned out locks, made the fire mage smile happily as his heart filled with the warm feeling of contentment.

….

To be continued…

….

Neko-chan is back with 2 chapters….:3

Decided to add in a few side stories along the way and I'll be posting them along with chapters of the main story.

Apart from being loaded with tests and assignments I caught this really badass cold (I wanted to say 'sniffles' and be all kawaii but there was nothing cute about It.) and I cut my finger up pretty bad so I'm having a hard time editing.

My chapters were further delayed after I experienced Boku No Pico. (Curse you anime page for luring me into a trap….My eyes!) I apologize for taking you down the path of hell with me Bowie sensei. Then I stumbled upon the horror that is 'trypophobia' again I'm sorry Bowie. (Omg why did I Google the correct spelling of that word I feel violated.)

A lot of things left unexplained...just setting up for later...I did not give Natsu some random headache (remember levy's book)

While I go bleach the brown from my eyes do remember to review….

Hope you all enjoyed the chapters….:3

There shall be many more to come….:)


	16. Chapter 16

FEEL MY DESIRE CHAPTER 15

….

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

…

**A/N: I know the last chapter was really confusing (as it should have been). It's my fault for not explaining before you guys read it. Sorry I was a bit out of it at the time I've busy super busy and I tend to knock off as soon as I'm home. The strange behaviour in the bathroom will be explained in the next three****chapters (Maybe four I tend to write more than I plan on). This one involves Lucy and the book and the next will be Natsu's POV of what happen the night before. When reading Lucy's discovery keep the following in mind: Natsu's obsessive behaviour with the mark, Lucy's sudden arousal, the rubbing on her stomach and of cause the headache and the fire thing. Not everything will be explained in this chapter as it is only a one sided explanation.**

**Happy reading :)**

…

A dark leather boot tapped impatiently on the paved floor, pace increasing with every passing minute. As always the train station was lively during the peak hours after dawn, filling the crisp morning air with the sound of chatter and hurried footsteps.

"Er-chan!" A tiny bluenette waved excitedly, wheeling an aged brown suit case behind her.

The red head smiled in welcome, briskly scanning the boarding area in search of the girl's companions.

"Aren't Jet and Droy with you?" Erza frowned.

"The thing is…." Levy paused, blushing lightly while she scratched the back of her head nervously."

"The shrimp asked me." A deep voice cut in, the owner seated on a steel bench in the waiting area with his gloved arms crossed at his chest and a black exceed on the seat next to him, mimicking a similar pose.

"I'm sorry Er-chan, I felt kind off bad asking one of them to stay behind while the other came along so I didn't give the other ticket away." Levy explained apologetically.

"I understand." The armoured mage smiled knowingly.

"Yo!" Gray strolled toward the small group with his hands jammed into his trouser pockets, shirt seemingly stripped of along the way and a black backpack on his shoulders. Juvia stuck close to his side swooning over her "Gray-sama' while he hauled her large bag along as well, wearing both a blush and a look of irritation on his handsome face. Wendy and Romeo trailed shortly behind the older mages with Carla position strategically between the two.

"Good morning." Wendy greeted politely.

"I don't see Natsu-nii or Lucy-nee anywhere?" Romeo looked around sadly.

"That idiot is always late." The ice mage huffed.

"Yo! Sorry we're late." A familiar voice drew the group's attention to the couple approaching hand in hand, one grinning broadly while the other blushed furiously.

"Natsu let go….Everyone's staring…" The blonde whispered closely to his ear as she tried to pry her hand away from his nervously.

"Relax…" Natsu whispered loudly, leading the stellar mage across the platform with giggling blue exceed flying beside them.

"I told you so!" Gray yelled and threw his hands up in redemption.

….

Lucy exhaled tiredly as she began to remove her scratchy clothing. The train ride to the sea side town had been far from pleasant and the blonde had finally managed to secure a moment of peace within the empty wooden change room.

During the journey Erza had bombarded her with uncomfortable questions about wedding plans whereas the ice mage threw in an insult or two about the slayers 'capabilities'.

Natsu had lay in her lap helplessly, head tucked away against her stomach as the waves of motion sickness wreaked havoc inside his stomach. He had groaned occasionally and whispered a pained version of her name before nuzzling closer and falling off to sleep once again, offering her no assistance during the entire interrogation.

Juvia glared at her with her arms latched around Gray possessively and Romeo stared at the incapacitate dragon slayer with admiration, making a comment to a blushing Wendy about how he wanted a pretty girlfriend like 'Lucy-nee' when he was older. The younger dragon slayer had immediately wrapped her arms around her flat chest insecurely and sulked gloomily much to Romeos dismay.

Gajeel and Levy on the other hand had tucked themselves into a booth of the own, him pretending to nap while she buried her nose into an old, tattered book full of loose handwritten pages and little pink post-its, both staying clear of Erza's wedding rage.

Once arriving at the little town the boys had gone to check in, all four struggling to haul Erza's mountain of luggage up the path that lead to the resort. The girls, with the exception of Juvia who had left to stalk Gray from behind a palm tree, made their way onto the beach. Erza, Wendy and Carla had gone in search of the perfect location for a picnic, Levy and Panther Lily had visited the beach bar they had passed early to indulge in some kiwi juice and Lucy stayed behind on the beach, making up an excuse about changing into her bikini and going for a swim.

…..

The blonde sighed loudly and she shimmied off her blue pleated skirt, adding the garment to the neat folded pile on the low wooden bench. She had just unfastened her bra when the door creaked loudly, giving entrance to the tiny script mage and her large weaved bag.

"I taught I'd join you…..for…..a….swim….." Levy eyed the well-developed body of the stellar mage.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy wriggled under her gaze uncomfortably.

"I knew he'd play rough…but I didn't think he was such an animal in bed." The bluenette giggled.

"What are you…holy shit I forgot about these!" The blonde immediately reached for her discarded shirt and hugged it to her bruised chest.

"I see Natsu likes to bite..." The shorter mage teased

"Crap….Natsu got me up really early….Bouncing around the bed with Happy like a kid…"

"I was to groggy to cover them up….I just pulled on a sweater once I showered…" Her fingers clawed into the fabric shielding her chest.

"Really, who's that energetic at that part of the morning?"

"The hell does he eat for breakfast?" Her inner rambles spewed freely.

"Clearly you." Levy gestured to her ravished body.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy squeaked loudly.

"Couldn't help it…." She stuck her tongue out.

"Here I'll help you out" The bluenette held up her cosmetic bag, giving the blonde a confident wink.

….

Bubbly laughter echoed through the cracks between the planks of the small hut like building. The two mages chatted away while Levy skilful concealed the small red and purple bruises littered along the bust of the stellar mage.

While looking for other problem areas the script mage had spotted a large bruise on the inner thigh of her friend causing Lucy to squeal and snap her legs shut while the blue haired girl made a suggestive comment about how close it was to the blondes imitate area.

"This stuff is water proof right?" Lucy asked while fastening the ties on her pink bikini bottoms.

"Yip!"

"It's enchanted cover up." The mage pointed out.

"Water, heat and touch resistance….By my guess you'll need them all." Levy jabbed again, giggling at her now beet red friend.

"Come on I'll do your hair and then we can take care of your neck." She combed her fingers into the golden treads of the girl seated in front of the small mirror in the room, styling it into a high pony tail while they engaged in light conversation.

"Can you believe he dried the dishes…It was so cute…"

"He even helped me fold some laundry…."

"Ne Levy-chan, are you listening or are you day dreaming about Gajeel…..and his black steel?" Her large smile dampened when she glanced back at the frowning bluenette.

"You're marked already?"

"You know about the mating mark?" Lucy touched her neck unconsciously.

"The book said that the scales would form gradually as the bond was strengthened."

"You translated the dragon slayer book? The blonde asked wide eyed.

"The better question is how many times have you two had sex?" The bluenette's expression softened.

"D-don't just blurt out stuff like that." A blushing Lucy hushed her.

"The scales appeared because we…..knocked….it out too many times?" The blonde whispered as if the walls had ears.

"Well yes and no…" Levy fished a familiar relic from deep within the endless vortex of her beach bag and flipped it open on the bench next to Lucy.

"It's probably because you guys were so close to begin with" She explained.

"A slayer who has reached physical maturity will venture out in search of the one destined for him…."

"A mate who is to be claimed once he has scented her….." Levy read the interrupted text.

"My guess is that since you two were close way before he came of age, that the bond may have already been formed partially before he claimed you"

"That maybe the reason why you didn't resist his advances…" Levy pointed to hand drawn picture in the book of a beast like creature ripping the clothes of an unwilling maiden.

"You mean rape?"

Lucy had a brief flashback of the sweet words Natsu had recited to her before he marked her. He had asked for her permission, to claim her as his one and only and she couldn't imaging it being any other way.

"I wouldn't go that far…It's more like he over powers and pleasures her until she accepts him as her mate. I'd say doesn't take much as she should feel the pull of the mating ritual." Levy scanned the black and white drawing with distaste.

"Looks like someone went wild with their Crayola's…"

"This is way over the top, even to a Fairy Tail wizard." She scrunched her face in disgust.

"You think?" Lucy averted her brown eyes.

"Hmm…You know….When you came and saw me the other night, I was unbelievably happy…" The script mage smiled.

"That you two had finally realized what we all had noticed a long, long time ago."

"I've always had feelings for him for a while now…I used to pass them off as nothing more than friendly affection…..because I didn't wanna ruin things, you know?" The blonde explained

"It wasn't until I started having these dreams a few weeks ago that I finally began to question how strong my feelings were…."

"What kind of dreams?" Levy inquired.

"Just dreams…"

"You had sex dreams didn't you?" The bluenette raised a brow.

"Levy-chan…voice down."

"How offend did you have them?" She further questioned.

"Well they first started shortly after I joined the guild, but they were random….probably one every couple of months…"

"Recently….they've happened more and more…"

"Growing more intense each time…"

"And then this last month they've happened every single night….They felt so…..real."

"The Allure…..Wow Natsu's got some skills." The script mage whistled earning a confused look from Lucy.

"Remember I said that dragon slayers usually claim their mates when they first find them?"

"No two slayers are the same"

"Some take pleasure in the hunt…Prowling, trapping….Devouring…." The mage spoke animatedly, holding the blondes complete attention with her words.

"Making his prey come to him by seducing her with erotic dreams…." Levy flipped a few pages and revealed another picture of a winged beast standing at the foot of a bed of a young woman beneath the tousled covers, pulling at the long virginal gown that she wore restlessly.

"Natsu gave me wet dreams?" Lucy asked doubtfully.

"He probably didn't know that he did, it's likely that his dreams were linked to yours due to his strong desire to mate with you."

"The link is probably stronger than it was before."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The blonde girl questioned.

"Well that depends on how you look at it….Here read…" The script mage pushed the book toward Lucy.

The blonde ran her finger tips over the fading words on the yellowed pages before picking up the loose crisp sheet that had been lodged into between the many pages of the book like a few others. She stared at the title jotted at the top of the page in confusion and shot Levy a glance before she began to read the hand written inked font.

**The True Mating….**

**After being claimed (bitten) by the slayer during the first mating, the mark gifted to his mate shall gradually form into a true branding: Scales resembling that of the giver that bare the scent of blood (Blood holds the strongest scent)**

**When the mark of the slayer has formed on the body of his mate it symbolizes the strength of their bond and indicates her readiness for the ultimate stage of consummation known as The True Mating.**

**By contact with this mark the giver can link his emotions with the barer. However continuous contact with the marking begins to become temporarily addictive for the slayer and grows stronger with each and every taste.**

**Excessive caressing of the mating mark triggers the mating instinct or 'Heat' in both the slayer and his mate.**

**While he may experience an intense need to possess her in the deepest way (impregnate her), his mate will experience insatiable lust that can only be satisfied by being filled with his essence. **

"No fucking way!" The blonde gasped.

**If the act of conception is interrupted the giver and the barer are likely to experience a number of unpleasant consequences. **

"Holy shit!" Lucy braced her hands on the tattered book below.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now but does anything sound familiar to you?" Levy asked.

While reading Levy's rendition many things from the night before had started to make sense like Natsu's attraction to the marking and her ravenous need that erupted from a mere touch, however there was one thing that concerned her the most…..

"Well….yesterday when the mark appeared Natsu and I got a little carried away…"

"But Happy interrupted and Natsu….He got this really bad headache and his eyes…it was like the dragon side was consuming him…"

"Does it usually hurt when the dragon features appear?"

"Not that he lets on…."

"Trust Natsu to brush the whole thing off…." The blonde said softly.

"Him brushing it off I get, but you?"

"I felt really drained when I left him in the bathroom, I guess my mind was a bit cloudy."

Levy was about to mentioned something when they heard the sound of knuckles tap against the door, signalling the entry of Erza clad in her 'Legendary Bikini version 2'. The cups a few sizes too small for her bust resembling the on Lucy had on.

With the conversation interrupted Levy had finished touching up Lucy's kiss bruised neck all while an observing Erza blushed fifty shades darker than her scarlet hair.

When the bluenette had offered to cover up the red dotted scales, the blonde declined politely aware that the mark was likely to attract a lot of attention. Lucy simply stated that she felt guilty about hiding his claim, although she wouldn't admit it to the other women in the room, the thought of people knowing she was his as he was hers was all too pleasing.

…..

After approving off their looks in the mirror the three decided to join the others on the beach. The stellar shoved the book into her large bag, following the red head out the door.

"Ne Lu-chan?" The script mage grabbed the blonde's wrist before she exited the room.

"Be careful…..Find the right time and discuss it with him before…." She tried to find the right choice of words.

"There are other things you haven't read yet…."

"Complications…."

"He might even hurt you if you decide to….." This alarmed Lucy.

"Natsu wouldn't hurt me…" She defended.

"Gomen…I didn't mean to say something offensive…"

"I'm just concerned…"

"Arigato Levy-chan!" The stellar mage enveloped her in a hug, surprising her. The blonde then dashed through the door leaving the petite mage alone in the hut.

"But Lu-chan…The true mating isn't the thing I wanted to show you…" The bluenette mumbled to herself with a hand to her chest.

…

Natsu grinned idiotically when he spotted Lucy strutting across the pale sand towards the beach blanket Wendy and Erza had laid out in their absence. Although he stood a great distance away the slayer was thankful for his sharp vision, entranced by every sway of her sultry hips. Her bikini was far too small to conceal much, not that he was complaining. The shade of pink looked good on her...

Like I do on her…..

He smirked, wondering whether she had intentionally worn a garment that matched the colour of his hair so impeccably.

Gray and the others had been yapping away for a while now, the conversation completely ignored by the fire mage who was too preoccupied studying every inch of his mates curvaceous body unable to tear his dark, calculating eyes away from her beautiful form.

Wearing something like that….

You must want me to throw you over my shoulder…..

And fuck you senseless behind the closet rock….

The gold heart shaped charm that dangled from the thin string beneath her massive breasts intrigued him, patting against her soft fair skin with every move she made.

Lucy…

"Oi match dick! Get back here!" He heard Gray say as his legs dragged his entranced body toward the blonde girl seated with her legs entwined and a dog eared novel in her hands.

Never get enough of those do yah, Luce?

He stalked menacingly, pleased that she hadn't detected his presence. Grinning mischievously, he prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting girl, crouching low and then driving forward, knocking mage onto her back.

"Natsu!" The blonde yelp, booked falling into the grainy sand. The fire mage grinned in reply, assessing the tempting body beneath him.

"Natsu! People are staring!" The stellar mage blushed and pushed against his chest until he rolled over on the blanket beside her.

"You covered up my marks again." He said sternly.

"I couldn't walk around like that..."

"Like what?"

"Announcing where your mouth has been…." She blushed darker.

"Oh? Don't remember you been this bashfully when we were going at it." He spoke loudly catching the attention of a passer-by.

"Natsu!" She scolded.

"I ain't embarrassed 'bout the ones you gave me." He stated.

"They've already healed…..it's not fair…" She poked at his neck and puffed her cheeks.

"Oi, I'm kidding…You're cute when you flustered." He rolled over again, squishing her cheeks together and kissing her pouted lips.

"I'm glad you left this one though…" The slayer stroked his fingers across the marking on her neck and bowed forward, offering her skin a gesture of appreciation with his lips before his rose to his feet and began to venture down the shoreline.

…

"Ne, Natsu….?" Lucy spoke softly and hesitantly.

"Yeah?" The slayer turned around.

"I….Err…..At least put some sunblock on before you challenge Gray to a tanning contest or whatever it is that you two do at the beach." The blonde pulled out a bottle from her bag.

How do I casually bring up conception?

"Ah! Come on do I have to?"

"That stuff smells rancid as fuck!" Natsu whined in protest.

Natsu I need to tell you about the mating mark…..

"If you wanna sleep on your back tonight, it's best that you do." She pointed.

"Can't I just sleep on you?" He gave her a seductive stare.

Was he always this handsome?

"Shared rooms remember? I'll be bunking with the girls."

"You could probably ask one of the guys to substitute as a waifu pillow…" The blonde poked.

"Fuck no!" He growled, flopping onto his back in front of her, palms tucked under his messy hair.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked sceptically, unable to fathom the slightest clue of how he expected her to apply the lotion to his body while in that peculiar position.

"My body is ready…." He shot her a dazzling grin.

Yes…Yes he was…..  
"Do you want me to take off my shorts as well?" The pinked haired mage began to unravel the string at the front of his trunks.

Mmmm….Yeesss…..Wait NO!

"Why don't you pull them off for me?" He winked, noticing the glint of something all too familiar shimmer in her brown orbs.

Don't distract me!

I have something important to say!

Oh kami, am I blushing?

"Baka, sit up!" The girl knocked the side of his head.

"God you're grumpy, on your period or something?" He grumbled, rectifying his position and seating himself in front of her on the blanket.

"Trust me if I was…Happy would be digging you're head out of the sand for that remark…" She glared daggers, squeezing a small amount of the thick, white lotion into her palms and warming it thoroughly with a few rubs together.

"Oh, feisty…"

I'll show you feisty….

"Just how I like…..Ewww!" He recoiled in disgust when Lucy slathered the thick balm across his broad shoulders.

"Sit still." She pulled him back into position.

"Just relax…" The blonde mimicked the line he had used on her many times before and then proceeded with her task.

Her hands rubbed circles over shoulders, smoothing down his large muscled arm, coiling around his wrist and then entwining her fingers with his, thumbs massaging the remnants of the sunblock into the back of his hand before she repeated the process on the other arm. The spirit mage returned for another helping of the thick balm, applying it to the long stretch of his back and kneading her thumbs along his arching spin with deep caresses.

She smirked proudly while she worked meticulously, enjoying every soft sigh and low groan she had drew from him with her wondering hands. She squeezed a finally dollop into her palms and weaved her arms between his, pressing flatly and messily against his steely chest. The girl took her time stroking down over his torso and each of his defined abs, dipping into every groove and line before her hands roamed up his sides.

"Doing this on purpose ain't yah?" Natsu asked huskily.

"It's hard not too…" She whispered provocatively against his ear, luring his mouth to inch closer to her warm breathe.

The blonde mage's soft hands descended, roaming daringly lower and lower until her digits found the silky remains of the long healed battle wound at his hip. She kissed the side of his neck softy, teasingly while the tips of her fingers traced along the cross shaped scar at his hip, sneaking mischievous beneath the band on his narrow hips as she continued to trace out the edges hidden beneath his shorts. She kissed along the back of his neck placing a finally peck on the skin between his tensing shoulders before she retracted both her touch and her lips from his body, rendering the slayer aroused and confused.

"Luce, why did you….?"

"Going for a swim right?" She nodded in the direct of the many familiar faces, bodies submerged in the clear blue waters and hands waving joyfully in their direction in hopes that they would join the fun.

"Tch….Tease." Natsu click his tongue.

…..

A long path of foot prints stretched across the wet, shell and pebble littered sea sand. Lengthy golden locks fluttered in the salty breeze and whipped across the wet sun kissed skin of the mage who strolled unhurriedly, captivated by the blissful nirvana of crashing blue waves and the tranquil melody of the ocean.

Her left hand was full by now, little treasures threating to spill from the slits between her fingers. Each discovery had been more beautiful than the last during her exploration. She held up her latest find to the collection, studying every detail with great effort. The purplish-white shell was dusted with a silvery hue, glittering with an almost pearl like quality under the bright rays of the sun. A small crack had formed from the outer edge toward the middle making the little trinket seem flawed and worthless compared to the other shells within her hand…..to the eyes of a normal person maybe. To Lucy, every sparkle reminded her of the twinkling night sky.

A landscape in the near distance caught the attention of her brown eyes, a tall circular formation of coral covered rocks, enclosed almost completely expect for the single entrance. She ventured boldly into the ocean, curiosity perked and water reaching her upper thighs. She smiled in complete wonderment breaking into a run and splashing excitedly through the natural door way, gasping in awe when she entered the rock enclosure, illuminated by the pouring sunlight from the open ceiling.

The water was still and inviting, feeling much warmer on her submerged skin than that of the open sea. A few tiny, colourful fish danced around her legs scurrying away when she stepped and cause a ripple in the calm waters.

Hundreds of little moving shells decorated the rocky walls. The girl reached out to a tiny black and grey one that had caught her eye, inquisitive as to what it housed beneath the hard exterior be it a crab, a snail or just her imagination.

The tips of her fingers brushed the pointy edged shell only to be pulled back forcefully, a rough hand imprisoning her mouth and muffling her yelp of surprise while the other thick forearm locked around her midsection, trapping her in an inescapable hold.

"I thought you were smart…" The male tighten his hold on the blonde mage. Her shells fell freely from her grasp, each plopping noise echoing within the enclosed space.

"Did you really think you could tease me and get away with it…..Lucy?" The man purred into her ear seductively.

"You need to be punished…"

…

To be continued….

…

**Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't responded to your reviews I usually do it with my phone and my service provider has been having some BIS problems. In response to the review about cutting back on the Japanese, writing to me is freedom it's self if I changed the way I wrote to please everyone it wouldn't be freedom anymore, no? I hope I'm not coming across as bitchy, did unconsciously cut back a lot in this chapter. I do appreciate the review and I'm glad that you're reading my story. I will add in a little thing at the end where I translate or fit it in next to the word in brackets starting today I know I always say this….Mendokusai(troublesome). I just feel that certain words sound more natural in Japanese than they do in English for some of the characters. Once again thank you for the review and everyone else who reviewed. **

**How was last Friday's chapter of FT? Those speech bubbles and hand placements hindered my view. Thought I was gonna have a nose bleed….that Natsu…That body….'That arse!' Bowie sensei (Oh yeah Bowie's my friend) seems to think that 'that hand' was a bit too small to cover…well you know…..I think so too.**

**A big welcome to Laura who has now become a FT and FF addict, I will not apologize for luring you down the path of indulgence. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'll explain more in the upcoming chapters. Oh and there will be a few more character appearances during the vacation (Also a certain blue haired hottie hasn't arrived yet). Now I'm off to write 'FIVE' Victimology essays (My lecturer is such an uptight twat that probably gets vanilla every night...) I just want to hide under my blanket and watch Saint Seiya….And maybe….no definitely perve Hyoga and Shiryu (My violent dragon, I shall be your eyes ;)…) If you feel that you need to clarify any part of the chapter (Or want to respond to the random rants that I love writing into my notes) feel free to PM me and don't forget to review….Just a few clicks away.**

***Gomen - Informal version of 'sorry'**

***Kami(-sama) - God**

***Waifu - Isn't really a Japanese word, its the Japanese pronunciation of the English word 'wife'. Do look up waifu pillow its hilarious! **


End file.
